Feared or Loved?
by Zara1515
Summary: She was always everyone's favourite, always the perfect queen. Not anymore. The war for Underland was over but for Mirana the danger had only just begun as her world is torn away and she is forced to turn to the one person she could never trust.
1. Queen of Underland

**This is just a random story because I have some time on my hands, it might just fall to pieces but I fancied writing in third person, I just saw the movie and it came to me. **

**I know at the beginning of this story Mirana is a bit of a brat but that's just part of the storyline and if you follow it it will change. **

**Disclaimer: All Alice in Wonderland characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney corporation. **

Mirana of Momoreal, the White Queen, and ruler of Underland was staring over her white marble balcony overlooking her recovering kingdom. It had been over five years since her elder sister Iracebeth had fallen from power leaving the Kingdom in her hands and yet the kingdom was still not at full peace.

For much of the first year there had been great celebration – and technically there still was – but the reality of it was that the kingdom wasn't going to magically refresh itself. Hard work would be required to rebuild the Kingdom to what it once was.

Her thoughts drifted over the one girl who had made all this possible. Alice. She wondered where she was now, and what she would be doing. Alice would probably look somewhat older now, she'd only been what, nineteen when she'd last seen her? By now she could be married, with children, think on that.

Not necessarily though, Mirana had made no romantic connections since Alice's last visit. She would quite like to see Alice again, though Underland had an effect on those above land. An old enchantment causing those who travelled above to eventually forget their travels, their memories fading, eroding like shiny pebbles on the beach. This forgetting process could take days or years but Alice would forget her adventures here eventually. They would become nothing but dreams coming to her only in her deepest of sleeps.

Still there was no point dwelling on dismal thoughts. Mirana turned and decided to mix up some potions. She'd learnt all the medicinal arts of potion making and herbology a young girl and she'd kept it on as she grew. It often came in handy even at unexpected times and was a nice way of occupying oneself.

"Steward," she called on her way down the stairs.

"Yes your majesty," he said with a bow which made his rabbit ears flop absurdly forwards.

"I don't suppose you received any more tentacles from the Jobolous squids, the ones I have now are...a little too large?" Size mattered a lot when it came to medicine, too much or too little made a big difference.

"Ah, no, no your majesty I'm afraid we don't."

Despite her disappointment she retained her stature as she had been taught a Queen should at all times. "Well, no matter. Though please send out someone to acquire some more."

"Uh...uh your majesty if a may be so bold as to say, um, collecting those kinds of tentacles is rather dangerous," he stammered as if he himself would have to get them.

Mirana tilted her head and the steward instantly shook his head. "Though of course, we would all gladly lay our lives down for you. Right away your majesty." With that he hopped away.

Mirana smiled. She wasn't unfamiliar to this response. People seemed to often adore her on sight. It had been that way all her life, her parents had loved her unquestionably for as long as she could remember, almost all the memories she had of them with her were of their compliments and smiles filled with adoration and pride. Though a fair bit of her childhood had been lost in time.

She picked up a nearby hairbrush and headed back to the balcony running it through her long light blonde locks she had inherited from her mother God rest her soul. She started singing to herself an old song her mother had used to sing to her about how summer turns to winter. Her mother always said Mirana could charm the birds out of the trees with her voice.

On that note a large blue finch flew over from the ivy running along the white stone walls of the palace and landed in Mirana's outstretched hand. Mirana always kept her hands held up as she had been instructed as a child. She'd been drilled with appropriate manners practically before she could talk.

When she had finished her song she smiled down at the bird.

"You have a voice without compare your majesty," he complimented her in a rather chirrupy voice.

"Why, thank you...?"

"Mr Finchwood, but you can call me Finch...if you like," he said and Mirana gave a tinkly laugh. She guessed if birds could blush his cheeks would be pink.

"Could you perhaps sing another?" he asked timidly but hopeful.

She was about to break into another song for Finch – one she knew from Court about blue finches which she felt he would appreciate – when she saw down below what looked like a horse running towards her palace gates.

She gave a slight frown. "Finch I must see to our guest first, but I promise I will sing you a ballad or several later."

"I will bring my fellow birds and you shall have quite an audience," he chirruped then flew away as she raised her arm higher.

Mirana turned and hurried down the steps lifting her white dress as she went for she had an inward feeling this was no ordinary guest. Soon she was in the courtyard where quite a crowd had congregated though they all parted as she walked forwards.

She soon saw what they had been crowding. She had been wrong in suspecting that it was merely a horse approaching her palace. The creature before her may have the body of a horse but its coat and mane were as pure white as everything she liked to keep in her home, it honestly seemed to shine of it. However, what made it different was not it's colour but what sat upon its head. A long white horn, perhaps the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Then she realised this was not a horse. This was a unicorn.


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

"Greetings, your majesty," said the unicorn looking at her with eyes like molten gold flecked with dashes of sky blue. "My name is Aliah."

"Greetings," Mirana replied politely. "What brings you to my palace Aliah?"

Mirana had never seen a unicorn before. All her horses were white – it was her signature colour after all – but certainly none were unicorns. Unicorns were assumedly very rare, so little was known about them at all. They were as reclusive as they were beautiful.

"I have been sent by the ruler of my people," he replied simply.

"There are many of you?" That was unexpected.

He nodded casually. "Indeed. They have discussed and have concluded as a civilisation that they wish to see you, your majesty."

Mirana blinked. To meet one unicorn was honour enough; to meet a group was practically unheard of. In her astoundment she just said "Really?" Then inwardly berated herself for saying something so un-queenlike.

"You are a benevolent leader your majesty and are bringing great joy and peace throughout the whole of Underland. You are the symbol which guides the people. Therefore, you are of great interest."

She was used to flattery, she received it on a daily basis but she had never heard it from a creature half as prestigious as a unicorn and felt her cheeks flush with unexpected pleasure.

"Will you come?"

The truth was Mirana hadn't gone beyond ten miles past the grounds of her palace in almost three years. Once the height of the celebrations were over, it was work to be done and a queen generally didn't dirty her fingernails with common labour. However, this was an offer no-one would ever turn down.

"You may ride me if you wish," Aliah said and after a moment realised she had not replied to his offer. He and many of the crowd were looking at her expectantly.

She regained herself immediately letting a smile play over her black lips that made people melt around her. "I would be delighted to meet your people Aliah. Thank you."

"My people will be most pleased. I hope you will understand the need to make haste, my people do not wish to be left waiting."

"We are to leave now?" Mirana asked taken aback. "Can we not pack?"

"Providing we leave within the hour," he replied somewhat reluctantly.

Mirana smiled. "How long can I expect the journey to be?"

"It is perhaps a day and a half's ride on my back."

She nodded though in truth she'd never ridden an unsaddled steed. "And how long will I be visiting your people?" She had to pack the right amount. She had to have replacements for if anything of hers got ruined by the elements. It was pretty much unheard of for the White Queen to be a mess and she did not intend for that reputation to change.

"They will see you for as long as they see fit. We are an old race, older than you can imagine. Though for you and your people's benefit I will tell you that you should return to your palace within eleven days."

Mirana nodded and turned to address her courtiers. "I am going on a journey but shall return soon. Please gather the necessary luggage. Guards prepare to ride."

They stood to attention. They were in the shape of mansized armoured playing cards. They were all white. The red guards had laid down their weapons upon the Frabjous day and joined her ranks however, she had sent them of too do work outside the palace. The red, she felt, broke the equilibrium of her lily white palace.

"Your majesty," the unicorn Aliah said. "My people wish to see you alone. They only allow a chosen few."

"But...I cannot ride without protection and service," she said unsure how else to respond. That would be ridiculous, a Queen without her attendants. Riding alone was for commoners, not for a Queen.

"Creatures such as your guards are not welcome amongst my people."

She looked into the unicorns impossibly blue-gold eyes and realised that since she would be meeting unicorns she really had no right to be protesting. She couldn't pass up the offer to see them. It appeared men that were often related to violence were not permitted (though her guards would never perform evil). So she improvised.

"Allow me to take my loyal subject Nivens," she requested. "He is not a creature of action or violence."

The white rabbit emerged forwards with both eagerness and nervousness. He scurried to her side and the unicorn seemed to regard him with a tilted head. "Very well but I doubt he will get far enough that my people will see him."

She nodded and soon she was heading for the second time to her storeroom where she kept her potions. Her subjects may be the ones to collect the scattered clothes and appliances she would need but when it came to general herbology she didn't judge anyone more of an expert than herself.

She quickly choose a few magical herbs and medicinal remedies she could afford to take with her on her journey handing them to her subjects (she couldn't be expected to have to carry them).

Soon she was back before Aliah who was stamping his hooves impatiently. A white stallion named Julian had been loaded with her goods and Nivens the white rabbit sat upon him. Julian was a beautiful horse, possibly her most beautiful (hence why he was chosen for the all important journey) but his splendour was somewhat paled when beside a true unicorn.

Mirana climbed upon Aliah with the help of one of her courtiers. Aliah was not wearing a saddle which by her usual standards would make a steed unfit to ride however, in this rare case she found herself eager to feel his coat and decided she could manage without a saddle for the duration of the trip. She also decided that, being Queen, she had the influence enough to be allowed to stroke his mane. She stretched out one hand and slid her fingers through the strands. It was silkier than normal coarse horse hair.

"My people, I shall return soon, do not be grieved to be without me," she called and could see by their faces they were all going to miss her even if she was only gone a maximum of eleven days.

"My people-" she began but then Aliah gave gruff protest under her. He said nothing but she got the feeling he was distressed at her dalliance. She had planned for her usual long speech but felt it was time to leave. "I must go. Goodbye."

Before she could say another word Aliah bolted heading out of the palace. She put a hand to her crown lest it fall, quite startled at their speed. She looked back to see Julian hurrying after them.

As she left the safe compounds of her beautiful palace she got the inward feeling that there was an adventure ahead.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

They rode out of the palace, soon far from where her guards would see her. She felt the wind whipping at her hair and made a mental note to rebrush it at the very next opportunity. She looked back at Julian and Nivens and saw the sweat running down Julian's forehead into his mane. He was clearly having trouble keeping up and the very reason he had been chosen was that he was her fastest horse.

It was known fact that a horse will tire like anything else and after running at a fast pace would soon tire within an hour or so and need to rest or at least slow to a gallop. Aliah however seemed to be having no such issues.

Usually when she rode, it was slowly so the people going by could wave to her and she could see the expressions of pleasure they got at seeing her naturally angelic face. They would have been especially delighted to have seen her on a unicorn. Pity.

Now, however, she was moving very fast, waving was very much out of the question and she was, in fact, still keeping one hand on her crown, much of the land around her becoming a blur. She wondered vaguely why they were heading in that particular direction. She didn't know where exactly unicorns lived – perhaps only the unicorns themselves knew – but to her knowledge nothing decent lived in the direction Aliah was taking her.

She looked down to his magnificent face hoping he wouldn't mind talking whilst running.

"If I may ask, where exactly are we going?" she said hoping not to swallow any insects and at this Aliah looked back at her and she felt a gasp catch in her throat. His eyes weren't the same as they had been a few miles back. They were all black like a shark's and the flecks of ocean blue she had seen amongst the gold were now like flecks of deep blood. So out of place in his immaculate face. She couldn't speak, in fact she could hardly breathe. They were hypnotic, mesmerising, she couldn't draw her eyes away. They were so very dark. So very...very...

Her mind went numb as if she'd taken an invisible blow to the head. She struggled to hold onto her own identity. A cold sweat swept over her body and then the White Queen of Underland slumped forward, consciousness slipping away as the darkness in those eyes were soon all she could see.


	3. Guess who?

**Hey, this is a fairly random chapter but frankly I've had a fair few random days, everything's been upside down. I thought about making this two chapters but things are getting too frazzled at the minute. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney corporation. **

When Mirana awoke at first all she saw was barren land rushing past her. Then she blinked regaining her vision and saw jagged burnt out tree stumps, cesspit pools of vile liquid, and many things...rotting. The smell was like sheer death.

She looked down at herself and saw she was upon a creature, but not a unicorn as she remembered, this was...something else. Its coat was black as night, with claws upon its hooves, prickling thorns for a mane and a body which seemed a mixture of horsehide and snakelike scales.

"Oh, my God," she whispered shock flooding her. She put a hand to her mouth horrified as all the blood drained from face. "Stop!"

The beast turned its head and again she saw the eyes as dark as empty as the depths of space. She dtore her eyes away before they stole her consciousness again. In sheer panic she squirmed and as a result fell from the creature's back.

She hit ground hard. She didn't think she'd ever received such as blow. She rolled for several meters face scratching horribly on the ground until she came to a stop. Her ears rang and she saw specs of darkness around her and wondered if she was going to fall unconscious again. She half hoped she would. Then perhaps she would wake up and this would all be one bad dream.

The creature came to a halt and headed back to her, claws cracking the dry ground beneath its feet. She lifted her head a fraction staring up at it. It still somewhat had the body of a horse but she could see a spiked scaly tail with large pincers swishing behind it and its horn was now a black jagged knife-like abomination.

"W-what..." her voice broke off and she felt blood running down from her lip.

"Your majesty," Aliah said in a voice which reeked of death and despair no trace of the noble unicorn anymore. "I'm afraid you can't dismount yet, I promised to take you to my people and take you to my people I shall."

"What are you?" Mirana choked.

"You might call me a demon. You could call me many things. One of the thousands of creatures inhabiting the Outlands."

She blinked looking around. The Outlands. Oh, God no. The Outlands were a place of despair and horror inhabited by unimaginable, unstoppable creatures of nightmare. Every child in Underland knew that from the cradle. The creature leering down at her was a perfect example. She couldn't be here.

"Where are Julian and Nivens?" she said looking around for any form of aid.

The creatures mouth – twice the size of when he was a unicorn – twisted into a hideous smile, lips pulling back to show carnivorous black fangs, each at least two inches long. A long snake-like forked tongue stretched out from his mouth and licked around his mouth which was stained a deep wet red.

"No..." Mirana whispered praying what she was imagining hadn't happened.

"We must get moving, I wasn't lying back at your palace, my people do not like to left waiting," he said his breathe smelt like death and rotting flesh.

"Why have you brought..." she gave a hiss of pain, "...brought me here?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Don't worry all we be revealed soon."

She was about to try and get up when he bent his head down and wrenched her up by the back of her dress collar tearing it with his teeth. She cried out choking as he pulled her up. She staggered trying to retain her balance.

"Now you can ride on my back or I can pull you with my teeth, your choice."

Mirana whimpered trying to think of something to do. Running didn't appear an option and from looking around help certainly wasn't on the way.

The creature's enormous scaly tail swished round and wrapped itself around her. She screamed as it tightened its grip and lifted her clean off her feet as if she weighed no more than a sack of apples dropping her ungracefully onto the its back again.

Before she could breathe he started running again and she instinctively reached forward to grab his mane to prevent herself from falling to earth again but when she did all she felt were sharp thorns digging into her skin. Blood dripped from her pale hands and she hissed at the stinging sensation.

It was several terrible hours later before something intervened. The scenery had changed slightly. It was still horrible in every sense of the word, however now, they were now running on the edge of a cliff face, what must be a hundred foot drop or over lay to the side of them. Mirana turned her face to the left so she couldn't see, the very thought of plummeting sideways made her feel nauseous. Of course, she already felt nauseous at the whole situation.

Then a whooshing sound reverberated through the air and what looked like a thin bent javelin soared towards them. It hit Alias in the side piercing the horse-like hide and she realised it was not a javelin but a rather long piece of sharpened wood. The creature reared up but didn't make the usual noise a horse would make in such a situation, instead letting out a bloodcurdling roar closer to that of an enraged lion.

A second spear was thrown this time hitting the scales on its back and falling uselessly to the ground but was quickly followed by a third which hit the creature just below the eye before it could touch its front feet to the ground again. The last roar was one of agony as it began to fall sideways.

Mirana screamed knowing they would go over the cliff – a fall no-one but a bird could survive – and in panic threw herself left, off the creature, as fast as she possibly could. One clawed foot hit her head before she made impact with the ground landing painfully on her back. Her hand fell sideways dangling off the cliff but, yes, she hadn't fallen. She doubted it mattered, her world was fading, she must have hit ground too hard, everything was turning to a blur, black dots clouding her vision, she was probably dying. The last thing she saw was a tall dark figure leaning over her.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

When Mirana woke she did not open her eyes. She refused. That way she could pretend she was still in her palace, her home, safe. She could imagine she had simply dozed off and if when opened her eyes all she would see would be the top of her white four poster bed above her. Then she could stroke the linen and think what an awful nightmare it had been.

Though in her heart she knew it was no nightmare. Everywhere hurt, especially her head and hands throbbing something impossible. She could faintly taste blood in her mouth and she could hear ugly scratching sounds around her. If that wasn't enough the smell was horrific, enough to make people gag.

Still she gained nothing from ignorance and eventually opened her eyes and let her surroundings come slowly into focus. Dirt, filth, a fire and...

"_You_!" she choked some blood stifling her words.

Stayne – a man she hadn't seen in over half a decade – glanced up at her then went back to poking the small fire he had built.

She struggled to sit up, her back felt like it was broken, scratch that, _everything_ felt broken. She'd never been subject to more pain in her life.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

He looked up again. She'd forgotten how he looked, tall with shaggy dark hair, a rugged scarred face and dark dark eyes. Well _eye_, one of his eyes was still covered up. He was still wearing the last clothes she'd seen him in however, now they were matted with dirt and blood and were torn in several places. At her question he put down the stick he'd been poking the fire with.

"You banished me here, remember?" he said simply then turned back to his fire clearly not considering her something to get excited about.

Mirana thought back to Frabjous day when she'd sent him to the Outlands chained to her elder sister, what many would call a fate worse than death. She glanced down to his wrist and saw part of the handcuff, chain broken half way.

"Where's my sister?"

He gave her a look which she expected meant she was being extremely dim. "Take a guess?"

"You killed her..."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Wouldn't you?"

Mirana put a hand to her mouth and only when she did did she see that her palms had been bound with strips of cloth now soaked red with blood. She looked back at him, "You...you saved me."

He shrugged. "Not intentionally, I didn't know it was you on the demon, I was just hunting."

"You were going to eat that?" she said in disgust.

He snorted. "Of course not, a demon would probably poison me. No, I wanted it to fall off the cliff. By the time I got down there smaller creatures would be licking the flesh off its bones. I would eat _them_."

Mirana resisted the urge to vomit. She was a strict vegetarian, no form of meat, ever.

"How long was I out?"

"All night and a lot of today. It's hard to measure time out here but long enough," he answered without looking at her.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered frantically more to herself than to him.

He gave a short laugh, "Well good luck with that, I'm moving on soon, can't stay in one place for too long around here."

"Where are you going?"

He looked thoughtful then pointed to the left (her right). "That way."

"Is that the way out of the Outlands?"

"No, you know the enchantment on the Outlands, only with a regent's consent can any being pass across the border."

Mirana thought of the unicorn which had turned out to be a hideous beast. There was clearly some loophole they were both missing.

Stayne got to his feet picking up a makeshift bag which looked like it was made out of creature hide. They were off the cliff now and he looked down at her. "Well, goodbye your royal tediousness, if you want to survive the next few hours I suggest you keep that fire burning."

With that he started to walk away. She scrambled to her feet, or tried to, her right ankle must be sprained because she couldn't stand straight which was extremely humiliating for a Queen.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here," she called.

His shoulders sagged and he turned. "Of course I can, its survival of the fittest and you have the survival skills of a week old baby."

She flinched at the insult. She honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had outright insulted her, she a Queen, the White Queen. "Please, I need your help." It physically pained her to say that to a human being a vile and evil as him but it was true, she had no idea where she was and had no doubt she would be dead before sundown on her own.

"You'll get us both killed," he said clearly an inch away from turning back to his route.

She already knew there was only one way she could get him to take her to the border. She wasn't sure it was the right thing to do but what choice did she really have?

"I'll grant you passage from here if you let me go," she said reluctantly.

He raised an eyebrow. She expected he'd known she'd make this offer though. Why else would he have carried her away from the cliff edge and bound her hands?

The one eye she could see narrowed as he looked at her. "How do I know you'll keep that promise?"

"One of my vows is to never break my word," she explained.

He still didn't look convinced. Clearly vows and honour meant nothing to him.

She felt exasperated but tried not to let it show. "I swear on all and everything I care about if you can get me to the border safe I'll grant you freedom from the outlands."

He still looked dubious but after a short while he gave a long weary sigh looked heavenwards. "I must be mad. Alright then come on, we'll be heading south-east then."

Wondering how exactly he knew which way was North-west in this desolate wasteland she tried to hurry after him. Anyone else would have offered to assist her but he just left striding forwards with purpose. She scowled limping after him. Fine. The second they crossed the border she'd grant his freedom from the outlands then have him locked in prison for rest of his miserable life.


	4. It's going to be a Long Journey

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney corporation. **

The White Queen's usual walks involved being followed by certain courtiers through her gardens or showing off her fine white clothes to her friends and other subjects. However, her struggle through the outlands was the most unpleasant undignified journey she'd ever hand to endure, no competition.

"Slow down," she protested. "Slow down."

He turned back again with a look of immense irritation across his features (though maybe that was just the scars from godknowswhat).

"We have to pick up the pace," he snapped for the eighteenth time. "We can't be in this area when nightfall comes."

"Stop. I order you to _stop_!" she cried falling over a piece of rubble and landing ungracefully on the ground coughing as dust swamped her face.

"God, why me?" she heard him moan before trudging back to her.

She looked up at him, his features dark against the blood red sky which shone its light over the outlands making him reek of danger. "Get up."

She forced herself to her feet determined not to give him the satisfaction. Even then she only came up to his chin.

He looked at her with fire in his eyes and said with gruff force, "Listen princess, you might be able to order everyone in this kingdom around but you do not order me. We are in the Outlands, out of your influence, now for the first time in your life you're just going to have to look after yourself because I am not going to be your babysitter. Got that?"

He continued storming on ahead of her. And she stumbled after him fairly sure he was serious.

"You know I'm a queen," she called. "Not a princess."

It was hours before they stopped for rest. It was a good thing to because Mirana was dangerously close to passing out. That was the worst trek of her life. Her shoes were ruined, her hair was filthy she kept having to wipe blood from her lips and as for her clothes...well the white shade just made the state even more noticeable.

They were up against a hill, on slightly higher ground. Stayne had been collecting sticks as he walked during the last hour of their trudging. Now he had put down his 'spear' as he called it and begun another small fire and was scratching blackened rocks together trying to omit sparks. Mirana lay down moaning.

"God, how many more days will we have to walk like that?" she groaned. "Two, three?"

He blew gently on the fire as small flames started to lick up. "At the pace you're slowing us down to, probably more like three weeks."

"What!" she exclaimed in sheer horror.

He looked at her. "Don't blame me you're the one who's slow. That demon you were riding got you quite far in before I intervened."

"I'm slow because my ankle is damaged," she said primly.

He snorted. "I've had far worse than that and I was still able to outrun a bandersnatch."

She stared wondering whether he was joking and decided yes; no-one could outrun a bandersnatch.

"There must be a faster way," she protested trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I know you think the world revolves around you, but in this case it just plain doesn't."

She felt a rush of fury and sat up. "_I_ am the White Queen of Underland-"

"But not of the Outlands," he interrupted. "Here you have about as much power as a small rock. So I suggest you get a good night's rest, I want to get at least twice as far tomorrow as we did today."

He turned to other sticks and began sharpening them then digging them into the ground pointing diagonally outwards forming a circle around them clearly to ward off anything that small and deadly might come snooping.

Mirana tossed and turned for hours. She'd never been so exhausted in her life but then again she'd always lain to rest on the finest of silk sheets to sleep. Never on the ground. And this ground was filthy, crawling with tiny bugs that seemed to gravitate towards her hair. The animal noises, howls and hisses were greatly unnerving despite Stayne's assurance that they would be alright. His assurance really meant nothing to her. _He_ meant nothing to her.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

The next day she assumed couldn't be any worse than its predecessor. She was, in fact, wrong. She was woken in the morning by Stayne nudging her, none to gently, with his boot. "Wake up," he commanded as if she were just an ordinary commoner.

Then he held out a bone with some meat on to her. It smelt putrid and she leant away from it. "I am not eating that."

He sat back. "Suit yourself but you're going to get hungry."

"Don't you have any fruits or vegetables?"

He stared at her as if she'd asked him to jump and turn into a dancing pony. "You really don't seem to get the Outlands do you? Here you eat what you kill, hence survival of the fittest."

"It is against my vows to kill any living creature."

"Well you didn't kill this, I did. Personally I don't think you'd have the strength in you to squish a fly. Now you can't survive without food, you're still human. So here." He threw the meat, very deliberately, into her bandaged hands making her hiss in pain.

She looked down at what he described as food. She supposed it wasn't against her vows to eat something that someone else had killed, though it would destroy her life-long habit of not eating meat. However, she knew she had to make it back to rule her kingdom so she took a couple of bites of whatever this usual creature had once been, swallowed without chewing and then her stomach lurched and she turned and vomited.

"You can't expect creatures from the outlands to taste nice, can you?" he laughed mercilessly at her distress. He took a bite from his showing minimal displeasure. "They're all I've had to eat for years," he added with his mouth full.

Mirana found it hard to feel any pity for the man before her and after one more tiny bite stood up deciding she'd rather go hungry than put that 'meat' in her mouth again. Stayne put it in his makeshift pack and they headed off.

Her shoes were next to destroyed, her feet felt like two giant blisters inside them and every step burned. If the ground wasn't littered with sharp rocks she may well have taken them off and chanced the consequences.

The two of them stopped at what Mirana assumed on sight was a pool of filth but what Stayne announced was in fact a place to drink.

"Alright, I understand eating the animals here but one drink of that water and I will catch cholera or worse," she said stubbornly.

Stayne who had found a curved piece of wood and was using it to lift brown-green water into his mouth shrugged. "It doesn't rain often here, this is as good as you're going to get. Hold your nose if you don't like it."

Mirana simply glared at him and knew that this was barely liquid let alone _drinkable_ liquid. Then she gave a scream pointing forwards into the water. "There was something there, something _moving_!"

Stayne, to her astonishment, didn't look too perturbed. "If you don't bother it, it probably won't bother us. If it does I have my spear."

Then that Stayne began splattering mud and sludge lightly over some parts of his face.

"What are you doing?" she said her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Should keep some of the bugs off," he explained. "Useful in the long run, you should do it too."

"No queen has ever soaked herself in mud," she said firmly turning primly away at the ridiculous notion.

Two hours later it didn't feel as ridiculous as they hit bug country. Flies, gnats, mosquitoes and more. Every kind of flying vermin she could think of. Soon her beautiful pale skin was littered with hundreds of tiny red bite marks. She was a walking meal.

Every now and then Stayne looked back at her and told her to hurry up. What really kept her going was the urge to get away from the larger bugs and small snakes she kept spying amongst the rubble. He wasn't even trying to help her, in fact he was being deliberately uncooperative. Was this some kind of sick revenge?

"Why do you keep walking like that?" he asked at one point after he'd had the brief decency to let her catch up.

"Because my ankle is dead, I'm going as fast as I can," she replied moodily.

"No, I mean with your arms sticking straight in the air, take my word for it if we're attacked out here a surrender motion is not going to help."

"This is not a surrender motion. This is a dignified way of holding one's stature," she said although she knew in her torn dirt ridden dress she appeared anything but dignified.

"It looks stupid," he said bluntly.

She tried to refrain herself from throwing back an insult. That was not the way she should behave but he was really trying her nerves. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes_, hurry up_."

She glared as he walked away. "I hate you," she hissed under her breath.

She continued winding her way round rubble and rocks when suddenly the whole ground seemed to give way under her and she felt herself fall about a foot. She screamed as she realised she was in quicksand and was going deeper.

She screamed again but Stayne was already running back up to her.

"Help me, help me, I'm going under!" I shrieked in sheer panic.

He climbed around behind her. "Lie back," he ordered as the sand reached her waist.

"WHAT!"

"Lie back and hold out your arms so I can pull you out."

She pushed herself backwards thinking of the horror of drowning here, being engulfed by the sand, with no-one to ever know what had happened to her. Just as it was reaching her shoulders she felt his hard hands grasp her wrists and pull.

"Argh!" she cried as she felt the sand sucking at her.

She felt like she was being torn in two as Stayne wrenched her out, the metal handcuff on his wrist digging into her flesh. When she came out they both fell backwards flat on the ground, Mirana falling clumsily atop of Stayne who quickly pushed her off.

"You've got to look where you're going you-stupid-girl," he huffed as Mirana sobbed into her hands. She didn't stop crying until Stayne had pulled her away from the sinkhole and into the shade of a large rock.

"I thought...I thought..." she cried, words escaping her.

"Your first dance with death eh?" he said giving her a look. "Probably won't be the last whilst you're stuck here."

She sniffed then stiffened as he pulled a knife out of his belt. He tore a piece of the frilly bottom part of her dress sideways.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You can't travel barefoot on this terrain," he said kneeling down nodding at her bare feet. "That sand swallowed your shoes; I gotta wrap them in something."

Her dress had several bunchy layers and he wiped the worst of the mud off and wrapped the material around her feet. By the time he was finished her dress was about a foot shorter reaching her knees but her feet were reasonably cushioned.

"There, that should help, and your dress won't drag you down as much. That padding should last a good while."

"Thank you," she replied.

He tilted his head at her looked a across between curious and amused. "You have no idea how to take care of yourself do you?"

"I beg your pardon. I am a queen and that is not my job."

"Not your job to look after yourself? I suppose you've just been wrapped up in cotton wool and carried around in a basket your whole life haven't you?"

"Queens have other responsibilities," she said disliking his tone.

He gave a nasty smile. "It's called natural selection princess. But then we invented the status quo with regents and servants which helped keep weak painted dolls like you alive." He stood up. "We might as well spend the night here, in the future look where you're about to stand, the sink holes here are easy enough to see in daylight."

Mirana never really looked at her feet but after that incident kept her eyes fixed on the floor. This was going to be a _very_ long journey.


	5. Pest Control

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

Thankfully Mirana managed to steer clear of any further sink holes though she did see several on her journey forward. She'd forced herself to eat some of the flesh from the hideous creatures Stayne hunted for them. Hunger wasn't an emotion she frequently came across. Back at the palace she'd had her own staff and many other people waiting on her hand and foot. Stayne on the other hand didn't seem to take into account that she was queen at all. He would pay for this treatment of a regent when they made it out of the Outlands.

Now she wasn't wearing her heels and her ankle was a small fraction better than what it was before she could move a little faster, although still it appeared, not enough for Stayne to stop snapping at her.

Eventually Stayne stopped at another pool of what he still claimed was water and not sludge and filth. It took her a couple of minutes to catch up to him.

"Are we ever going to see anything other than rocks and long dead branches?" she asked looking at the never ending wasteland.

He looked up licking some of the foul liquid of his lips. "If we keep going in this direction then eventually we'll reach the edge of the Outlands, if you go in the direction that demon was taking you you'd reach the Uncharted Mountains."

"Uncharted mountains?" she asked.

He nodded. "A mixture of mountains and volcanoes. I can see them far in the distance when I get far enough in. Home of demons and God knows what else. They're uncharted because no-ones ever made it out alive."

She nodded. "I guessed that."

"Here," he held out the curved bark with some detestable water inside.

She hesitated.

"Drink it," he ordered. "If you don't drink something soon you'll collapse."

She took it in her hands lifting it up to near to her face the smell making her grimace. She loathed being given orders from Stayne and despite the dryness in her mouth she held it back shaking her head.

Stayne sighed snatching the water back then without warning moved faster than she thought he could. In a second he was behind her, griped her white hair in one hand and yanked her head backwards with some force. Mirana gave a cry and he used this opportunity to shove the liquid down her throat. She coughed and tried to spit it out but Stayne had closed one large hand over her mouth.

"You're going to have to swallow it sooner or later so I suggest you get it over with," he snarled harshly in her ear.

She swallowed but only because he was depriving her of air. The second she let go she gasped and spluttered choking the vile taste still stuck in her mouth.

"There you go," he said and walked back to the water.

"How-how dare you," she gasped when she could form words again. "I-I am Mirana Queen of Underland, I could have you executed!"

He turned to her with a sly smile. "No you couldn't, wouldn't that be 'against you vows'" he mimicked her voice mockingly.

"Well you certainly deserve it," she snapped tears prickling at her eyes.

"You can't live here without water," he shrugged.

"You call that water!" she exclaimed. "That is _not_ water!"

He looked at it. "Further in it gets a little better but you want us to head south, you should enjoy this water while you can, it'll only get worse, in fact soon enough I'm going to have to test which pools are toxic."

She felt faint, and wondered if she was going to be sick again. She managed to keep it in but scrambled away from Stayne shaking her head when he held up the bark again for her.

This time he didn't grab her. "Princess, if you don't drink you will die. I'd keep that in mind if I were you." Then he headed off, Mirana didn't bother repeating that she was a queen and not a princess, clearly that was just a taunting nickname for her and he clearly didn't consider her a queen out here.

Still she felt she was right about the water, she kept spotting rats nearby, rats which looked horribly mutated, twice the normal size with red eyes and twisted faces. At first they'd made her scream which obviously annoyed Stayne to no end. Still she found it hard to believe they wouldn't infect her.

Strangely, none of the animals she'd seen in the Outlands talked. Well unless you count the demon-horse thing. But everything else was silent and for that she was glad.

After another exhausting day they stopped, or rather Stayne stopped and she collapsed.

"I can't do this anymore," she sobbed. Stayne didn't even answer looking up at the sky.

"I _can't_!" she repeated.

"What are you wanting me to say?" he said leaning back on a rock. "It's not my fault you're pathetic."

She tried to sit up without success limbs failing her and scowled. However, inwardly she knew Stayne was making some sense, out here she really was pathetic. Back home she hadn't been so bad but this place was having a very negative effect on her behaviour. She curled up to go to sleep on the blanket of rocks.

After a few hours of tossing and turning scratching herself on the ground she heard a howl in the distance.

"Stayne," she gasped. "Stayne!"

"What?" he replied sounding annoyed, she suspected she'd woken him up.

"I heard something."

"It's just the wind."

She could have laughed. There was absolutely no wind here, what little air there was out here was utterly empty and she often felt like she was suffocating.

"It sounded like a howl."

He gave a long sigh. "We're heading into territory with larger creatures, soon we can expect a lot more than howls. Now go to sleep."

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Mirana looked over the hole Stayne was drinking from and decided to ditch her common sense and health standards and take a proper drink. This was only because she felt so light headed. She guessed desperation really did make you do crazy things. She drank about a litre and a half before she ended up being sick again. This water tasted even worse than last time.

"Getting a bit of the hang of the wild," Stayne said examining the knife in his belt. She had managed to eat a decent amount of whatever he had brought back from hunting too. She didn't want to guess what it was but mutated rat was definitely on her list of possibilities.

"I guess I just don't want to die," she replied resisting the urge to add 'so there'.

He smirked. "Alright then, why don't you put on some bug protection?"

She took a sharp intake of breath. The idea of smearing her face with mud repulsed her beyond measure. However, the idea of wiping that smile off his face was very tempting indeed. She turned towards the water where it was thick with mud which in her opinion was more like tar.

She shoved right hand in the mud. It didn't seem to matter as much now, all her nails were already broken, both her hands already scared and bitten still partly covered in makeshift bandages. She didn't even know if her potions back home would restore her hands to her former beauty. She may have to wear silk gloves for the rest of her life.

It was a moment before she realised her hand was stuck. She yanked her arm several times but it remained lodged in the sludge.

"Come on," she hissed leaning back to get more force in it. No prevail. "Come on!" she practically shouted pulling on it in such a fury she honestly didn't even care if it got dislocated or came of all together.

"Here," Stayne said suddenly knelt beside her as she unexpectedly burst into tears again. He gripped her arm firmly and slowly turned it so it was loosened before pulling it out of the sludge.

She sat there sniffing tears running down her cheeks. He raised a hand and bushed it across her cheek wiping away the tears. The look in the one eye she could see was different than the usual glare or exasperation he usually had reserved for her, it look more...vulnerable. His touch felt different to than the times he'd grabbed her and pulled her along when she was moving way too slowly. It was lighter.

"Stayne?" she said slowly and he blinked. In a moment that look was gone and it was impossible to believe it had ever been there. He jumped to his feet. "There now you've got enough mud to ward off _some_ of the bugs we're going to encounter."

She raised her hands and felt the filth on her face, so that had been what he was doing. He headed off faster than usual and she practically had to run.

She hurried after him. But no amount of mud would help her for what was coming next.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Mirana stared up at the sky and the blazing hot sun annoyed by how it could be this hot in the evening yet positively freezing at night. How was that fair? She half thought she was seeing things when she saw the dark object in the sky getting closer and closer. And the usual hum of the bugs around her seemed louder somehow...

She squinted. "Stayne-"

"Get down!" he yelled as the flying object came into view. A gigantic bug, at least thirty times larger and more grotesque than any insect she had ever seen before swooped downwards towards her. She ducked as Stayne flung a knife from his belt into its back causing it to bulge then explode in a massive explosion of green pus half of which splattered all over Mirana.

"Run!"

She looked behind her and saw four or five more descending upon them. She scrambled forward but they were faster several of them with huge stingers that were practically dripping poison.

Stayne grabbed her arm and pulled her forward grabbing his knife out of the remnants of the gigantic insect as he went. She screamed as the insects descended upon them. Or rather descended on Stayne, only one seemed to take proper notice of her. They were pulled apart from one another and Mirana could vaguely see Stayne slashing at them wildly with his knife.

She screamed as the one that had chosen her pulled her to the ground. She struggled trying in vain to bat it away but as soon as it rammed its stinger into her shoulder she felt all her body parts going limp.

Her eyes widened as she saw its mouth, a completely circular hole with dozens of long sharp teeth as thin as needles. She couldn't understand how so many teeth could fit inside it's its mouth. In a wild frenzy she grabbed a piece of burnt mangled wood on the ground and hit it as it came to sting her in the neck. It was swung back but then her fingers went limp and the branch fell uselessly onto the floor. The creature bared down on her, then was swept aside as Stayne, face streaked with blood, launched his knife across it batting it to the floor where from the bang that emanated from its falling position promptly exploded like the first.

She tried to say Stayne's name as he looked down at her. He kept saying hers or at least he kept saying 'princess' which by the looks of things was as close as he would ever get to 'your majesty'. No words came from her mouth, she felt oddly disconnected all over as if her limbs belonged to somebody else. Then he actually slapped her across the face, _twice_. He was now shouting 'princess' and looked dangerously close to slapping her again. She tried to yell at him for his outrageous behaviour towards a regent but all that came out was a slight moan. That seemed to be enough and he grabbed her under her knees supporting the back of her head and carried her away from the dead insects in a princess hold.

She started feeling her senses back as he carried her however she had no intention of missing this opportunity of not having to trudge after him whilst her legs felt like jelly so shut her eyes and pretended to be unconscious until he put her down.

Once they were under the shelter of some rocks he hastily began making a fire.

After a few moments she mimed waking up. "You slapped me," she groaned.

"I had to wake you up," he replied. "Let me see your shoulder."

Mirana sat up straight. Her dress had puffy arms which Stayne tore off easily before examining her puncture wound.

"You'll be alright, their stings were made to paralyse not to kill," he said but wrapped strip of the torn material around the wound. "You're tougher than you look."

She blinked. "Really?"

"Trust me, in your case, that isn't much of a compliment."

"How did you manage not to get stung?"

"I held them off with my knife, thankfully I had one in my boot when you 'banished' me. I did get stung a bit but not as deeply as you. I can handle smaller pains like that. I'm a survivor you might say."

She had to admit she was impressed he could fight them all off, receive just a few minor stings and then carry her all the way over here but she didn't say so as he unwrapped a few of the layers around her feet made from her dress redressing them with some of the left over material he tore from her dress.

"You might as well take of the other arm," she said to him. "My feet are killing me."

He shrugged but took of the other puffy arm too. At least she matched now, besides what did beauty matter out here with no-one half decent to admire her?

"What if those bugs come in the night?" she asked.

"Fire should ward them away. I usually don't light fires at night because it attracts other creatures but I'm pretty sure this will keep those insects at bay. Tomorrow we'll carry the sticks as torches. Bugs don't bode well with fire."

She nodded, still terrified, but she had the unusual feeling of safety around Stayne. At least from the rest of the Outlands. Stayne himself practically radiated danger with that perfect aim and slashing dagger which she got the chilling feeling had cut her sister's throat. However, whilst he may not be good with people – especially her – he was right, he was a survivor and if he could get her out of this hell hole that was all she needed. Recently she'd attempted to sleep as far from Stayne as possible but when he turned away she shuffled a little closer.

Sleep came surprisingly easy. She expected it was because Stayne stayed up later to make sure the fire was big enough to last the whole night. She fell into a very unusual dream, about times she hadn't thought about in a long while...her childhood.


	6. Looking back

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney corporation. **

**A long time ago...**

Mirana ran as fast as her three and a half year old legs would carry her. Her big sister Racey had always been able to outrun her but that didn't mean she would stop trying to catch up.

She hurried after and Racey threw the chunk of wood she had made into a makeshift Frisbee towards her little sister. Mirana stumbled to catch it grabbing it with two hands.

"Nice catch," Racey called from up ahead.

Mirana beamed looking at the Frisbee which they'd decided to carve their names onto it with pictures of themselves. True they were only stick figures but it was easy to distinguish who was who by the size of head.

"Come on throw it back," Racey yelled holding up her arms.

Mirana tried to hold it back like Racey had down then swish it and let go. Unfortunately this resulted in the Frisbee flying wildly high into the air and getting lodged in a tall oak tree.

Mirana's shoulder's sagged as both sisters went up to the tree.

"It's stuck," Mirana said stating the obvious. An oak tree wasn't the kind of thing you could shake. "Let's find the gardener." She looked around and vaguely saw the silhouette of someone sitting on the high fence silently observing at the situation.

"Nah," Racey said pushing back her wildly red hair. "I'll get it, watch."

She started to climb Mirana stepping out the way as small twigs rained down at her sister's steps. Up and up until it hurt Mirana to crane her neck so. To Racey's credit she was getting close when a sharp voice interrupted.

"IRACEBETH!"

Both sisters turned the abruptness of the voice almost causing Racey to fall out of the tree altogether. Their father stormed over his face angry. "Iracebeth you get out of that tree this instant!"

"But father-"

"NOW!"

Racey began her decent, the Frisbee remaining trapped high in the tree. Only then did her father spot Mirana and his face instantly softened to one his youngest daughter found more familiar. "Oh I didn't see you there my sweet."

Mirana smiled as Racey finally reached ground level.

"We'll discuss this later Racey," he said firmly. "Princesses do not climb trees like commoners. I was looking to tell you that I've ordered another physician to get your head examined, maybe this one will have more success. After all we don't want you looking like this forever."

Racey shuffled her feet and she actually looked rather upset. Mirana frowned, why was she upset that father wanted someone to help her? He'd suggested it was some kind of growth numerous times, that sounded like it needed fixing.

Then her father looked at her instead. "Oh and your mother found the most lovely white dress for you, she says it'll really bring out the shine of your hair."

"Really?" Mirana said delighted.

"Yes," he said affection in every syllable. "Why don't we go and see what you look like in it eh?"

Then the two of them walked hand in hand back to the palace without a backwards glance.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Mirana blinked awake. It was dawn, she looked and saw Stayne wrapping bits of wet looking material round the tops of foot-long long pieces of burnt wood.

"Morning," he said clearly aware of her gaze on him.

She sat up rubbing her eyes and mulling over her dream. She couldn't remember that at all. She couldn't remember much of her childhood at all to be honest, it was as if she had blocked it all out.

Iracebeth had looked about fourteen in that memory ten or so. Mirana herself had only looked around four give or take.

It was strange, Iracebeth hadn't seemed so bad in that memory. Usually when Mirana thought of Iracebeth it was of her ordering an execution or commanding the jabberwocky, doing any number of other vile and vicious things. It was hard to think of her as the older sister she used to trail after as a little girl. It left an empty feeling in her stomach that for once wasn't to do with the lack of edible food around this place.

"Stayne," she said looking down at herself, filthy and mattered in blood, mud and remnants of the goo from exploding insects. Then her gaze went to the broken chain around Stayne's wrist. "Stayne did you have to kill my sister?" she asked when he didn't reply.

He looked up from his stick looking mildly surprised at her question. "Yes."

"Couldn't you have just...well separated from her?"

"She wouldn't have been able to survive here, she'd almost be as helpless as you. She couldn't hunt for herself and didn't know how to look after herself without servants and the likes."

He muttered something under his breath with sounded like 'royalty'.

"But did you have to _kill_ her?"

Stayne looked at her, his eyes holding that same intensity in them which made her feel very small. "It was a mercy killing as much as anything else. If I'd just broken the chain and let her run off she'd have starved to death and probably followed me so I'd end up dead too, I gave her a much quicker much less painful death."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask? You were the one that sent us away. You must have known what was going to happen, you can't have believed she would have survived in the Outlands or that I only carried one knife on my person."

Mirana sighed. "I don't know I just...I just didn't want her to _die_."

She thought back to Frabjous day and remembered that actually for a moment the idea of executing her sister had certainly seemed the better option and, standing on the battlefield, she'd admitted to the crowd that execution was against her vows with some reluctance. What did that say about her?

"Bit late in the day to be saying that princess," Stayne replied drawing his attention back to the wood.

Mirana knew he was right, her sister was dead and she was not coming back. Still, remembering that day back when they were kids was weird.

After what she had now decided to pretend was food and drink the two of them began walking and he passed her large stick, the top of which was aflame. She wondered vaguely how he'd made it so the flame wouldn't burn all the way down but didn't give it much thought, she was trying to look back on her early childhood but next to nothing was coming. Though in the back of her mind she could see a doorway, only partly open, a young version of herself around the age in the dream was walking towards it and she knew she had to look inside but the thought terrified her because she knew something terrible was behind that door...

"Hey!" a sharp voice snapped her out of her trace. She blinked stopping in her tracks Stayne staring at her. "Don't step forward."

Mirana looked down and gasped. Before her was a fairly small but very real sinkhole which she'd very nearly walked straight into. She stumbled back and around it keeping to the rocks.

"What have I told you about looking where you're going? You don't have to be a princess all the time, here you can look down like any sensible person."

"Sorry, I was...sorry." Truth was she'd been oblivious to everything, including the ten thousand tiny bugs intent on eating her face off since there hadn't been any decent mud to slop all over her face earlier.

"Let's just keep going," he barked. "And watch where you're going for goodness sake."

Mirana did keep going still wondering where that door had come from and what exactly was behind it. Maybe it was the heat, it was like a desert out here. Maybe she could pretend to faint to see if Stayne would carry her again, it seem a tempting option. Still he wasn't looking in her direction now and she didn't want to risk him getting too far ahead. Fear of deadly bugs and other creatures unknown chilled her to her bones and he was the one with the knife.

It was an exhausting few hours, she was used to holding her hands straight up in the air but holding a flaming torch in one hand was tiring and let her other arm fall downwards. The ground was starting to flatten out instead leaving one thick flat layer of black rock underneath which was a relief on her feet. She was running out of clothes on her she could use for replacement feet cushioning.

"We're going to veer left then stop for the day," Stayne said after five hours or so.

"Already?" she said surprised but pleased.

"Well we're coming up to the blast zone, I'm going to have to work out a strategy."

She blinked. "The...blast zone?" There was no way that sentence could mean something good.

He shrugged leading her to the place he'd chosen for them to rest. "That's what they call it on the old maps. I've only crossed it once, to get here. I knew I had to get better water or I'd get too sick to last long. It's about half a mile long and is essentially a minefield with geezers of fire and a lot of tar pits."

"Well that explains why this new black ground was so hot," she said faintly. "Isn't there some other way across?"

"The nearest safe crossing is about three months walk away though it would probably take five at the rate you've been slowing me down. It would mean going past some rather dangerous creatures and I very much doubt you'd live to tell the tale."

She sat down miserably seeing his logic as he busied himself drawing white lines on the black surface with a rock mapping out a pathway across using pebbles to represent things she didn't want to imagine.

"What are the chances of us getting through this?" Mirana asked meekly after half an hour of watching him.

"With you? About one in three I'd say. I'll try to keep you safe though."

She nodded leaning back images of fire and explosions filling her head.

"Go to sleep, princess," Stayne said.

"Why do you call me 'princess'?" she asked.

"Shh," he said waving her question away staring intently at his pattern. "I need to get this right or we're both dead."


	7. Feeding the Fire

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

When Mirana woke up Stayne was still busy drawing on the ground. In fact his diagram of their impending doom actually looked rather artistic, it was surprising thinking how someone so evil could create something that looked good.

Sitting up she wondered if he'd been up all night and rubbed her eyes. Discarding the thought she got up and picked up meat what was left on the bone from last night's hunt. She ate every last scrap then, pulled one of the wooden spikes Stayne had lodged in the ground to keep wild animals away and went over to the puddle-like water source nearby and drank a good half litre of water. After that smothered her whole face in what sludge the area had to offer (which wasn't that much because it was mostly molten rock now). When she thought about it this wasn't as impossible as she thought before. True it still tasted vile and she knew if she continued this way she'd undoubtedly get sick and die but honestly, she could manage this. She just needed to get over the shock.

Walking back to Stayne she realised this was the first time she'd been ready to go before he was. It was strange how small a thing could give her so much satisfaction. She went and looked over Stayne's shoulder.

"Any artists in your family?" she asked.

"My family are all dead," he said bluntly.

She stood there wondering what to say to that. He didn't sound like he wanted sympathy, she wasn't sure she knew what response he wanted.

"I'm sorry," she said anyway.

"It was a long time ago," he said impassively then looked up from his work thoughtfully. "And yet I still remember all of it."

"I can barely remember my childhood," she admitted.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yep, I know what happened during my childhood, I just can't picture any memories when I think of it." She wasn't going to mention the tree dream or her crazy 'scary door' image. "My oldest memory was probably after I turned seventeen and my mother died. Still I know I grew up safe in a palace with Iracebeth, I had great friends, a loving mother, wonderful father-"

Stayne gave a loud snort. "Your father was _not_ wonderful."

"I'm sorry?"

Stayne said nothing then stood up looking at her as if he could see through her. "You look ready to go, let's get moving."

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

As they got closer Mirana just stared mouth hanging unceremoniously open. It was a complete minefield. Towers of fire erupting from the ground making the ground groan. She couldn't see land beyond the valley of fire, it was literally endless.

"You expect us to walk through that?" she exclaimed her voice coming out remarkable high pitch.

"No, of course not, you'd be cinders before we got ten feet in," he scoffed and she felt a rush of relief. "_I_ am going to walk through it," he said bluntly and in a single motion picked her up and hurled her over one shoulder. She gave a start, kicking her legs in protest.

"Stayne, put me down!" she demanded writhing in his grip.

"This is the only way you'll get across intact," he said. "Do you want to go or not?"

She scowled even though he couldn't see. "Fine," she said stiffly. "Just get us across."

"Try not to make any loud noises."

As they got within range of the minefield a blast went off about ten feet away showering them in sparks, a wave of intense heat smashing into them. Mirana couldn't help it and screamed, which was possibly what caused the next eruption right in front of them. Thankfully Stayne sprang back just in time.

He put her down once there wasn't another chance of an explosion and glared at her his eyes as fiery as their surroundings. "I told you _not_ to scream."

She stared at him incredulously. "Hello? Giant flaming explosion. You expect me to keep quiet?"

He rolled his eyes. "You force me to do this."

He pulled out his knife making Mirana jump back and fast as lightning sliced off a bit of material from her arm and shoved it in her mouth tying a knot behind the back of her head. She tugged at the knot but it was stuck firm.

"If you scream again I am knocking you out," he said eyes flaming. "Now shut the hell up."

He grabbed her again and headed forward back into the minefield walking slowly checking the ground before him. Mirana shut her eyes tight so she couldn't see the blasts around her. Her ears stung like crazy, and her skin felt so hot she could feel it peeling off her exposed limbs. She tried to sing songs inside her head, imaging she was back home charming the birds where everything was safe and no-one would dream of hurting her.

For a few hours of zigzagging and forcing herself to keep her eyes shut against the blistering heat, a blast exploded so close to her she felt the impact throw her sideways.

The both of them fell to the ground and when she opened her eyes she knew that she must have died because what she saw was undeniably hell. It couldn't be anything else. There was fire and ash everywhere, tar pools surrounded them and a river of lava flowed not far away. Yes, hell.

She screamed into her gag as she saw the end of her dress was on fire. Stayne moved fast working to put out the fire as she sobbed looking around. There was a great crunch and the rock beneath them suddenly gave a crack and broke apart. Lava bubbled up and Stayne just had time to pull her out the way before she fell in.

He grabbed her hand and wrenched her away from the crack but the ground was already splitting between them and forcing Stayne to let go.

"Stayne!" Mirana screamed the gag finally coming loose. "Stayne, help me!"

"Get up! Princess for God's sake stand up!" he yelled.

She did her best, horrified to acknowledge that she was now on a floating rock heading fast towards the large river of lava where the molten rock would surely sink.

"Princess look at me. _Look-at-me_!"

She dragged her eyes to him, he was moving along side where the rock was practically ignoring the fire geezers threatening to blast him out of the sky.

"Get round the side of the rock nearest to me."

She slowly edged her way round, panic threatening to overbear her as parts of the rock began to crumble under the weight of her. Soon they were practically facing each other with about a three and a half meter gap between them.

"I need you to jump," he shouted.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Jump to me. If I jump it'll sink, I need _you_ to jump to me."

She shook her head tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't it's too far." She glanced towards the lava river she was heading for and then at the gap between her and Stayne. Her feet wouldn't hit the ground, she'd burn to death before she reached him.

"You have to."

"No," she cried looking into his face.

His eye – the one she could see – was more intense than ever before, determined and so very dark. She felt as if he were staring right into her soul. "Mirana, trust me." He spoke more quietly then but she heard every word and the unusual thing was she did trust him, a blaze of unusual recognition running through her.

"_JUMP_!"

And she did, the rock crumbling as she did under the pressure of her action. She flew through the air and was right, her feet didn't reach the other side. However, just when she felt she was about to die Stayne reached forward so far she was sure he would fall forward and grabbed her.

She gave a cry of shock as they fell. Her landing flat on top of him gasping for air. She rolled to the side off him as a geezer went off inches from her head. The impact of the pressure and sound was like a horse's kick to the head. Everything went into slow motion, sound slurred, the colours of fire merging together just before everything went dark.

One last thought tumbled into her head before nothingness consumer her. '_Stayne called me Mirana'. _


	8. Regrets

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

Again she was a little girl. A tiny child. She skipped down one of the many palace halls and passed three women giggling amongst themselves wearing rather revealing glittery outfits, she tilted her head as they walked by. She didn't recognise them, they were all very beautiful though.

She smiled at them as they past, wondering who they were, they weren't dressed much like courtiers or servants. She went down the corridor and looked into her father's room.

"Father?"

For a moment she didn't recognise him. For starters he was only half dressed, second he wasn't wearing his crown, his hair was messed up and he jumped in alarm as if he'd never seen her before.

"Mirana, what are you doing here?" he said, hastily buckling up his trouser belt.

"I came to see you...why aren't you wearing you're crown?"

Or your shirt and footwear?

"Oh sweetness, I was just...um...waking up. I had a really long day yesterday."

"And who were they?" she said further confused. Her father was acting very oddly.

"Just some friends, I had some...business with them. Look why don't you go and find your sister. I'll take you out later, okay sweetness."

She headed up the next flight of stairs contemplating her father's unusual behaviour. He was usually the one in the family she thought she understood the best.

Mirana headed to her elder sister's room in one of the higher towers and decided to show her the new dress she had received a few days previously. She hasn't had a chance to model it to her sister yet, she felt it needed more appreciation. She looked at the door which was covered in a pattern of paper hearts. That was something few people knew about, her sister liked hearts, Mirana wasn't exactly sure why, maybe the colour or symmetry or something but Racey had always had a soft spot for them. For her sister's birthday once Mirana had got her a purse in the shape of a pink and red heart and Racey still carried it.

She knocked with her small fist, this wasn't exactly to be polite but because it was shut and she wasn't quite tall enough to reach the brass knocker or turn the brass handle properly. Thankfully it opened when she pushed it. Inside she saw her sister sitting on her bed and she bounded up to it holding her arms up expectantly. Racey reached down and pulled her up under the arms making her giggle. Racey was quite a bit taller than She still liked to be picked up be sister even though her father repeatedly said Mirana was going to grow to be the tall and beautiful one.

Mirana tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

Racey looked upset, there were tear lines streaked down her face although she'd clearly tried to wipe them away. She was still in her nightdress, her hair was even more wild than usual; Mirana expected she hadn't gotten out of bed all day.

"Oh," Racey sniffed. "It's nothing, I think I've got a cold."

"Is it the doctor?" Mirana guessed. "Are you upset because he couldn't fix your head?"

She knew her father had sent Racey in for another head examination to try and make it look somehow more normal. It appeared this surgeon hadn't been able to fix the problem either.

Racey shook her head. "No, I don't care about that."

"Father says-"

"I know what father says," Racey interrupted. "Of course, I know what he says, I never hear the end of it. There has to be something wrong with me."

She jumped of the bed and walked over to the mirror, Mirana's gaze following her puzzled.

Racey sighed looking in her reflection miserably. "I just wish...I just wish he didn't care..."

Mirana frowned, now she was really confused. Why was everyone in her family acting so strangely today? "What do you mean?"

Racey turned. "I mean maybe I like how I am. Maybe there's no growth and this was just how I was always supposed to look. I don't want to have to change myself to make him happy. Did he ever consider that I'm alright just being me? I just wish he could love me for who I am..."

She trailed off and Mirana saw tears pricking at her eyes and she looked away at her 'Overland' picture. It was of an 'Overland' Queen called Elizabeth, she was wearing fancy clothes and had red hair just like Racey. Racey might even look a bit like her if she did her hair right. Queen Elizabeth was apparently Racey's idol. Mirana wasn't sure why, something about not depending on men or what not. Anyway, Mirana knew that her sister looked at that picture when she was upset.

"Racey..."

Mirana jumped off the bed, which was a lot easier than getting on it and walked up to her sister before hugging tightly. "I love you."

Racey looked down and smiled at her then picked her up to her height and hugged her to her chest. "I know. I love you too, even if you are his favourite..."

Then suddenly the room was gone, her sister was gone and she was walking down a thin dark corridor absolutely terrified about what was behind the door before her but still going to push it open...

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Mirana's eyes flickered open. She wondered vaguely if she was dead.

"Stay down," said a voice by her side.

She turned her gaze towards Stayne who was sitting next to her holding her arm which stung like hell.

"What...what happened?"

"Well, I managed to get us through the blast zone, though it wasn't easy, you were unconscious most of the way. Your left arm got badly hurt though, it looked half skinned, can you feel it?"

She nodded though in all honesty she really wished she couldn't. "Hurts like hell."

Stayne smirked raising one eyebrow. "Such language for a princess."

She struggled to sit up. "Well, frankly it doesn't really seem worth the effort with you."

"Fair enough, I've never much cared for courtesy. Well, I bandaged it up best I could but there's still a chance it could get infected and if it does..."

"I'll probably have to lose it to stop the spread," she nodded. She was well trained in the practise of healing. She could say that at least.

She looked at her arm which was thoroughly bandaged and she frowned. "Where did you get the material to do a full binding job?"

He looked downwards and if she didn't know better she thought he was blushing. "Well your skirt had several bunchy layers under it, they worked well enough."

She looked down to her dress which now only had one strip of material to cover her legs making her look like any commoner. "You looked up my skirt!" she protested furiously all the heat rising to her face.

"Hey, it was that or risk leaving your arm open to the chemicals of the outlands. The second we were out of the blast zone I had to get to work."

She still wasn't happy about it. After all this was Stayne, the guy who showed no hesitation in killing anyone that got in his way...which in the end included her own sister.

"I shouldn't have sent her out here," she said quietly.

"You mean your sister?"

She nodded tears prickling at her eyes. "Yes, no one deserves to be trapped out here. No-one."

"Finally something we agree on," he said tying another strip round her arm.

"Don't get used to it," she replied trying not to hiss at the pain he was causing her.

"If you want to get out of here with both arms we're going to have to pick up the pace because this is bad," he said. "I mean I'm no healer but-"

"I am. I know," she nodded. "I'll try and go faster."

The 'one armed queen' what a name that would be. She got to her feet, she ached everywhere however, was pleasantly surprised how easy it was without wearing a giant bunchy skirt. Huh, maybe she could try and get a dress that was thin _and_ elegant if she ever got home.

She slightly lifted one of the bandages to get a look and saw that Stayne was underestimating the problem. In her professional opinion she'd give herself maybe ten days or less without proper medical care before her arm would need surgically removing. And that was if it didn't get too badly infected by everything in this wasteland first.

Just one more problem to worry about.


	9. Vows

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

Mirana had made her vows when she was young. They weren't vows for the crown (those were different) they were just vows for herself. It had felt good at first, reassuring, like having a solid list of principles to rely on. She assumed she'd keep them forever but on the second day of leaving the 'blast zone' she broke them.

She woke up through thirst. Stayne had stopped her going for a drink for practically all of the previous day for reasons unknown and now her throat felt like sandpaper. It was still fairly dark and she saw – to her amusement – that Stayne was still asleep. He slept with his knife in his belt and his spear beside him so he was deadly enough however, currently his head had rolled sideways and his long black hair had fallen across his face making him look absurdly boyish.

She decided to go and get something to drink, debating whether to wake Stayne but the idea of him mistaking her for an enemy and stabbing her was enough to make her decision for her. She'd seen a glimpse of some water not very far away the previous day. She would hardly be leaving camp by far and she'd be back by the time he woke up.

Her left arm hung limp by her side, the pain was building slightly, it had never actually stopped building but she honestly didn't have the heart to look at it again.

She wound her way through some large jagged rocks like a small maze and jumped. She'd glimpsed some water yesterday but what she saw before her now was comparable to a small lake. It was a hideous murky colour but it was very wide. She even saw some reeds near the edge, that was the first growing plant life she'd seen in what felt like forever. Pity it wasn't edible.

She went over to a pile of burnt out timber wondering if once upon a time there had been some kind of forest here. She saw lots of burnt and broken bracken since she'd landed in this wasteland but no actual trees. She picked up a curved piece and headed for the water. It was so murky she couldn't see within an inch into its depths. She saw two fist sized greenish stones on a slightly larger stone a couple of meters in front of her sitting side by side, other than that there was very little decoration. She knelt down at its edge and prepared herself for its rancid taste.

When she scooped the water into her mouth she found herself wondering how she could have considered the water on the other side of the blast zone terrible. This water was next to pure poison. She felt shivers run through her.

She was just about to reach into the water again for more water when she saw the stones move slightly. If she hadn't seen it and paused, she probably would have lost her right arm and then her life because at that moment, without warning, an enormous set of jaws lunged out of the water and snapped just where she had been about to place her arm.

She jumped back with a shriek and from the water slowly emerged a gigantic mutated monster-like crocodile. She'd never seen a real crocodile only their pictures but she was sure they weren't supposed to be this big. This thing could swallow her whole. It had jagged spikes on its back and huge teeth. The two pebbles she had seen had been its eyes observing its breakfast. Water poured off it as stood up looking straight at her. She turned and ran as it gave a wet sounding roar, it swung its astounding spiked tail to block her exit back the way she had come.

She skidded to a halt and turned back to the crocodile. She was trapped.

It was strange, she went cold all over and suddenly all she could think of as she stared into those gaping jaws was that she didn't want to die this way. Not alone, not like this. Regardless all she had were a few rocks and some sticks. "_A stick can be a spear_," Stayne's voice seemed to whisper in the back of her mind. Sudden images of him hurling his 'spear' at wild animals and that demon flashed through her head as she realised she wasn't _completely_ defenceless. Somehow that only made the whole ordeal so much scarier.

She ran back towards the pile of sticks and heard thundering steps as the creature pulled itself along the land with boulder-sized feet. She sprinted her lungs aching and tripped over in her haste falling into the pile of sticks with a clatter. With her right hand – her only moveable hand – she grabbed the largest stick she could grasp and spun round holding it upwards.

The crocodile ran into it impaling its bottom jaw. It gave a gut wrenching sound crossed between a howl and a snarl. Mirana pressed her body against the stick shoving it further until blood ran down it onto her fingers. Then when its jaw clamped down she scrambled up grabbing another shorter stick before it could recover and thrust it into its head and another and another. The final stick she could get her hands on she plunged into its eye again and again tears and blood streaming down her face.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Stayne enter the scene spear in hand and stare in absolute amazement. Not just at the humongous beast before him but at her wildly stabbing at the dead crocodile's eye with a piece of blunt wood.

He came over and practically had to wrestle the stick out of a hysterical Mirana's hand. She fell again his chest sobbing and shaking all over. He held her still and awkwardly patted her hair murmuring 'it's okay'.

He slowly began to pull her away from the water and the dead crocodile leading her back to the clearing where she promptly collapsed in a breakdown. Stayne may be a master swordsman and a survivor of the deadliest places but he clearly had absolutely no idea how to deal with crying women and just gave her a scrap of cloth to cry into and wipe off the blood.

It was a good ten minutes before she could stop crying. She'd nearly been eaten, just one second more and she would have been killed. Just one second. If she hadn't swung that branch...

"That was pretty impressive," Stayne said eventually. "I personally didn't think you could kill...well, anything."

"I-I'm not _supposed_ to kill any living creature," she sniffed. "It's against my vows."

"Even if it's trying to eat you?"

She nodded.

"Well count those vows for Underland, the principles are different here," he shrugged.

She appreciated that he was trying to make her feel better, well a little bit, but that didn't make up for the fact that she had killed something with her own two hands, well one hand. Killing was Stayne's territory, hers was peace. She certainly hadn't acted peaceful today, madly attacking the beast like a raving savage. She hung her head in shame.

"Hey," Stayne said moving beside her and putting his hand next to hers so they brushed fingertips. "You did good."

She gave a small smile looking up at him. "How did you find me?"

"Well I was woken by what sounded like a roar in the vicinity and found you gone. I followed your tracks fast as I could, then I didn't need them and just followed the sound of hysterical shrieking. Why did you leave without me?"

"I was thirsty and I didn't want to wake you. You barely let me have anything to drink yesterday."

"It's about time I started testing which pools are toxic. The water's worse over here. Don't worry if you drank any from the lake, obviously that's not toxic but I've always avoided the larger deeper pools because they are inhabited by various creatures."

She shuddered knowing that creature would haunt her forever.

"You're lucky only one came out. If they're anything like regular crocodiles they'll live in groups. Still, it all turned out okay, we'll set off after you've had some brief time to regain yourself."

She frowned at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged getting up. "Guess you're not as completely useless as I thought, still, don't go running off without me again."

She nodded looking downwards. Her dress was now matted with blood. Under the blood, dirt, filth, slime, dust and remnants of exploding insects you could scarcely tell it had ever been white. It had been one of her favourite dresses. However, she found its utter ruin didn't upset her as much as it once would have. What did one stupid dress matter in this world riddled in madness and danger? Such a thing seemed utterly trivial now. She could see why she had annoyed Stayne before. She sat back and grasped her left arm which was on fire.

Thoughtfully, she decided, that since she had broken her vows she would simply have to retake them when she returned to Underland. So, technically till then she was free to do whatever she wanted. She felt surprisingly...free and realised that on some level the vows had acted more as restraints on her than anything else.

Wow, she felt she had a whole new – not necessarily good – outlook on life and all she'd had to do was bludgeon an enormous, ravenous, mutated crocodile to death.


	10. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>The crocodile incidence changed Mirana's behaviour a lot. She could tell even Stayne was surprised. She now didn't complain at all (well almost), she walked with more purpose concentrating on her surroundings and she even managed to keep up to Stayne more during the day. She wouldn't exactly merit herself as 'set to survive here' but it was certainly an improvement on before. She also wouldn't say Stayne was being nice or even particularly civil towards her but his exasperation and disgust at her has definitely lessened. The only thing holding her back was her arm which felt worse each day. Now she couldn't move it at all, she suspected grimly that it was too late and on her return the first thing she'd have to do would be get it amputated. Still, the new her didn't feel like whining to Stayne about it, I mean what could he do?<p>

Things were definitely going better until she discovered a very unwelcome truth about Stayne. She supposed looking back it was her fault, she prompted the argument if unintentionally and her attempt to resolve it was really only gasoline on the fire.

They were walking, it was early so she was closer to Stayne, at least enough to talk. Usually they trudged forward in silence but today she found she wanted an explanation to one of Stayne's previous outbursts.

"Stayne," she said.

He didn't turn or respond so she ran ahead a few paces so she was by his side.

"Stayne, you know the other day you said my father wasn't wonderful, well, what did you mean by that?"

She wouldn't have bothered asking but her recent dream was getting to her. She couldn't think of an explanation for why her father was with those women other than he'd been cheating on her mother with a group of whores which was really not something she wanted to believe. She wasn't sure if Stayne could settle any of her feelings but she had to ask.

"I thought the meaning was pretty clear," he said in a completely emotionless voice.

"Yeah, well you didn't exactly know him so I don't see how you can pass judgement."

"Are you sure you knew him?" he asked.

She wanted to say yes but then her father had acted like a total stranger in her dream. Maybe that was all it was, a dream. Maybe it had no basis on reality at all. Still, if the dream was a real memory then he certainly wasn't who she thought he was.

"I'm his daughter," she said reflectively struggling to keep up at his pace.

"All the more reason you wouldn't know him well," Stayne nodded. "Parents always put on an act for their kids."

"Did yours?" she asked and saw Stayne tense slightly.

She really should have taken that as a hint to drop the conversation but curious and ignorant she carried on. "Did your parents put on an act?"

"My family isn't your concern," he said so coldly it sent chills up her spine.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious, I find it hard to think of my parents as anything but, well, the great people they seemed in front of me and the common people."

He frowned. "You didn't spend much time with 'the common people' did you?"

"Yes," she argued. "I mean I spent most of the time in the palace but when I got older I visited cities and towns."

"And I suppose you paraded with your soldiers and were addressed to the lords and ladies of the land. I'm guessing the closest you came to the really low born folk was the beggars you spotted in the streets before the guards told them to shove off."

"Rich people are people too," she pointed out.

"Yeah, pity not everyone thinks that way about peasants."

"Well I have no trouble at all with peasants," she said as he picked up the pace so she fell behind again. "I'm friends with peasants." Not a complete lie, she was sort of friends with The Mad Hatter and he was hardly high class.

"I haven't seen how things are with you on the throne since your previous rule lasted all of, what four months before Iracebeth pushed you out of the picture? And as you know I've been stuck out here during your current rule. However, I do know that your father was certainly _not_ a good ruler, why do you think he was overthrown?"

She didn't much like the way this conversation was going. "Because Iracebeth hired some traitorous scoundrels to siege the palace," she shrugged. That had always been her assumption anyway. Her father had been killed during the overthrow of their palace. After that Mirana had taken the throne, Iracebeth had not taken this well seen as technically it was her birthright. It had been rather a mystery as to how the despicable men had got into the castle in the first place until Iracebeth showed her true colours, then it became pretty obvious she had provided passage for them.

"Well it may surprise you to hear that a lot of people were glad to see him go."

"That is _not_ true."

Stayne stopped and turned back to her a snarl plastered across his face. "How could you know you know? You were just a spoilt palace brat. You'll find in life some of the best malicious dictators are the ones who do not make it _obvious_ they are malicious dictators." There was real ice in his tone.

She glared back at him though truly he made her feel very small. Still she wasn't backing down, perhaps she didn't know her father as well as she had previously thought but she was sure she knew him better than Stayne. "My father was not malicious. He was a good ruler, for almost three decades. I know for a fact that he was a kind and just king-"

"You're father was a cruel, sadistic, oppressive tyrant from the day he was crowned until the day I sliced his head off," Stayne spat.

Everything in Mirana seemed to shut down for a moment as she struggled to comprehend Stayne's words. Then everything sort of came together in a flaming rush to her brain and she didn't think, instead just literally threw herself at Stayne flooded with a sudden overwhelming hatred she'd never felt for anyone. She clearly took him by surprise because she actually pushed him to the ground though he managed to swing his body round with surprising agility to avoid a bad landing.

"You murder! How could you? You killed my father, my sister, you destroyed my whole family! You're a monster. You're a _monster_. I'll kill you," she screamed madly trying to punch every piece of flesh she could reach with her working arm. "I will KILL YOU!"

He grabbed her wrist stopping her from hitting him. With the ease of a natural fighter he twisted her over so the places were reverse and he had her pinned to the ground.

"Calm down princess. The truth hurts, it always does. You just gotta deal with it like the rest of the world."

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled.

"Are you going to attack me again?"

"Yes! My family is gone because of you! They're all gone because of _you_!" trying unsuccessfully to wrench her hands out of his iron grip.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I think we both know you were the one who killed your sister when you sent her out here; she would have died whether I was here or not and as for your father, well, he got everything he deserved."

She decided to ignore this and do the unexpected. She pulled her head up and spat in his seeing eye. For a fraction of a second he loosened his grip on her wrists and pulled back slightly, enough time for her to yank herself out of his grasp and pull herself backwards. She leapt to her feet as fast as she could backing away from him.

He sighed and slowly stood up wiping his eye. They looked at each other for a moment and then she stalk past him holding her head high. She headed forwards but went slightly diagonally in a different direction to Stayne's.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," she said without looking back. "I can find my own way back."

"You're going to get yourself killed," he called after her.

"You just leave me alone! Don't follow me." She probably had more chance of getting killed by him than going on her own, he clearly had a taste for killing royalty.

She marched off winding through some large rocks. She was heading in the right direction, she'd reach the edge of the Outlands eventually and, having royal blood, she'd be able to cross the border. She didn't need Stayne, he'd got her through the hard bit, now she could get back herself.

She picked up a long straight stick on the ground. This could be _her_ spear. It was a bit heavy and it wasn't sharpened like Stayne's was but it would do. If she could down a gigantic mutated crocodile she could surely walk to the edge of the Outlands. It couldn't take more than a week anyway.

She kept looking back but it didn't look like Stayne was going to pursue her. Good, he could rot for all she cared. He deserved nothing less. And if he did follow her she could spear him, after all she wasn't bound by any vows now.

After almost an hour of winding through large rocks she had her first encounter. She turned a corner and almost jumped out of her skin. Sitting upon boulder against a wall of rock sat a familiar face.

"Chess!" she exclaimed.

The Cheshire cat turned large luminous green eyes upon her and smiled that familiar grin.

"Ah, your majesty."

She blinked; it felt like an eternity since she'd been addressed by her proper title. "I...I can't believe you found me."

"I have a knack for finding lost people."

"You will not believe what happened to me, this creature which I thought was a unicorn but turned out to be some kind of demon brought me here and then I met up with Ilosovic Stayne of all people and...and you already know all this don't you?" she said analysing his expression.

"Ah, I also have a knack for knowledge."

"Do you know why it brought me here? I didn't do anything, I-" she broke off and gripped her arm as pain rocketed through it.

"May I have a look?" he asked mildly indicating her arm.

She leant her spear against a stone and walked to his rock then slowly began undoing the strips of material. Horror flooded her when she saw the true state of it. Infection had flooded fast, the skin hadn't re-healed, it had gotten much worse, swollen horribly in places with thin red lines leeching higher up her arm. It would definitely need amputating and fast.

Chess swished his tail forward. It elongated and wrapped around her arm like a coiling snake. It didn't hurt, not really, it felt like a feather duster was wrapping round her. A tingling sensation ran through her arm and then the pain ebbed away in just a few seconds. He then unwound his tail to reveal completely undamaged skin. Her mouth fell open and she raised her arm up to her face amazed, it was utterly undamaged. It looked better, in fact, than her other arm which was covered in cuts and bruises from recent adventures.

"How..." she stared at him.

"I have many talents my queen."

"Thank you."

"Do you still want me to answer your earlier questions?" he asked.

"What?" she said stupidly. She'd completely forgotten her earlier queries. "Oh, yes. I don't understand how that...that creature could have reached my palace. I mean I know my home isn't too from the Outlands but the enchantment that separates Underland from the Outlands is powerful and ancient. I mean no creature is able to pass in or out without the consent of a regent...speaking of which how did you get here?"

He smiled. "I'm very old despite my good looks. I'm strong and powerful and-"

"A demon?" Mirana finished for him. "That's right isn't it?"

He just tilted his head.

"That's why you never stay in Underland very long. That's why you always vanish rather than remain there. It's not that you won't stay, it's that you _can't_ stay. The enchantment keeps dragging you back here. That's it isn't it?"

Chess stretched the way cats do. "You realise this is between you and me. I have a reputation as a mysterious unexplainable creature to uphold."

All this time and she'd never guessed.

"It's true, the Outlands are my true home and I am tied here by magic. But I was here before the enchantment sealed us off. I was here when these lands were beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

Suddenly the area around her changed, twisting ivy covered the surrounding rocks, luscious grass sprouted under her feet and large trees burst from the ground. She looked around in wonder whilst Chess smiled sadly. She knelt down looking at a spectacular flower with twelve petals each a different colour, brimming with life. "It's amazing," she whispered reaching towards it. Before her fingers could make contact though it faded away and the dry dirty ground returned.

"It is just a memory," the Cheshire cat said. "Now our forests are gone and our land is dead."

"I...I'm sorry."

Chess just looked at her with those amazing green-blue eyes of his. "I can pass through the enchantment for brief periods of time because I am powerful and because I was born _before_ enchantment took place, before the long war and the beauty of the Outlands fell to ruin."

Mirana had no idea the Outlands had once been like this or any knowledge of an old war. It was hard to believe the Outlands had once been beautiful and it actually made her painfully sad. Still, the enchantment was so old no-one was even sure exactly how many thousands of years it had been in place. How old did that make Chess?

"So, enough about me," he said. "Would you like to explain to me why you have left your guide?"

"Oh, him," she said distastefully. "I just found out that was the one who killed my father."

Chess didn't seemed at all surprised by this news.

She folded her arms indignantly. "You knew that as well didn't you? You knew all along and you didn't tell me."

"You never asked."

"I just couldn't believe he would do that. I mean recently I'd actually been starting to..." she trailed off.

"Yes," the Cheshire cat said raising an eyebrow.

"To trust him. I mean, he saved my life when that demon kidnapped me and he got me this far, I mean...I guess I just thought he was better than that. But I was wrong and now I'm not travelling with him anymore."

"And who exactly is going to hunt your food, find your water, protect you from wild beasts that will come a prowling?" he queried.

"I will."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but as much as I respect your new adventurous attitude those aren't skills you just learn overnight."

"I'm adaptable. I killed a really big crocodile the other day, did you know that?"

"Impressive," he nodded. "But do you really think you can get all the way back by yourself?"

"I have you. You know the way don't you? We can get there together. And then I can grant you freedom to Underland." It had worked on Stayne she saw no reason why it wouldn't work on Chess too. Who would want to live in this dump now? And it would be nice to have Chess stay in Underland for longer.

The Cheshire cat smiled at her. "A nice proposition but I fear one I must decline."

"Why? First you say I'll die if I try and get there on my own and then you say you won't help me."

"You already have a guide, remember."

"No," she said stubbornly. "I am not travelling with him. It's his fault I have no family."

"Really? Do you think it's _really_ his fault?"

She paused fighting reason. Reason won. "Well...perhaps not _entirely_ his fault but he was the one who did it. I cannot travel with a murderer. I _will not_."

"But you already knew he was murderer when you met him here. You knew he killed your sister, he said so as soon as you met him, it was one of the first things he told you. You knew who he was but you travelled with him anyway."

"Yes but he was just a bad person then, he didn't mean anything then..."

"But he means something now," the Cheshire cat nodded.

She scowled. "Stop twisting my words. This is different, I loved my father and Stayne took him away from me."

"So you stormed off on a suicidal quest. That's quite mad, so I rather approve but in this case I'm afraid you're going to have to go back. You need to get out of the Outlands fast."

She frowned at him. "Why? My arms better now and providing I don't catch cholera in the next week or so I should be fine."

"There are people looking for you," he said bluntly. There were no riddles or underlying questions in this sentence. "The demons lost you and they want you back."

"But why? Why me, what did I do?"

"Did you know that demons can briefly inhabit bodies?" he asked.

She frowned. "Chess, you can safely assume that I don't know anything about demons. Until last week I didn't even know they existed."

"Well we can. The powerful ones like me anyway. I once possessed the hatter – with good intentions I assure you – all I needed was something he treasured – in his case his hat – and I could create a perfect duplicate body to do with as I pleased."

"Why would they want to do that to me?"

"Think about it. You're the queen. Only royal blood can end the enchantment once and for all, well technically an ancient druid could too but they're all dead now. They'd need the real you to break the enchantment but once you did the demons would possess your body. Using a duplicate of you they could lower all Underland defences and then effectively take over Underland." He said it with astonishing calm as if he was simply reciting a list.

She was silent for a moment absorbing all of this.

"You-you know this?" she said dumfounded.

"I am a demon."

"So they think you're on their side?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies' closer, that's my motto."

She shook her head. "I can't believe this. They want to use _me_ to take over Underland?"

The Cheshire cat just scratched his ear with his back paw absentmindedly.

"It wouldn't work. I'd never break the enchantment for them," she said firmly.

The Cheshire cat smiled. "They have ways of making people talk. Honour and humanity aren't really considered out here."

He sounded like Stayne. "You're a lot more talkative out here, you know that?"

His smile widened. "I need not be so mysterious out here. This is my home. You're in _my_ house now."

She gave it a brief scan. It wasn't exactly something he could brag about.

"Alright, fine I'll go back to Stayne but only because there are demons after me and only because you refuse to help me. Frankly, I think if you show me the way I could get there much faster. Can't you teleport other people?"

The Cheshire cat raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were becoming more independent now. Anyway, I've told you what I need to tell you, now go back to your guide. A lot of people will be very disappointed if you don't, believe me."

"You really think he can save me?"

"He did so before did he not?"

She sighed nodding "Alright when I came to the Outlands he did."

The Cheshire cat smiled widely. "I wasn't talking about in the Outlands."

"What?"

With that he left. Instead of vanishing into thin air as he always did in Underland he simply did a cat jump onto a very high rock which she had no hope of climbing and ran off.

"Chess!" she called. "Chess, what do you mean?"

Even as she called after him she knew it was pointless. The Cheshire cat had a reputation of leaving with a thousand questions trailing after him. She was still having trouble absorbing the news. The very idea of Underland falling because of her was like a punch in the gut. She stood up straight. No. Underland might fall but not under her rein. No demon was going to find her or possess her. She was getting of here, alive.

**I realise this may seem a step backwards in Mirana and Stayne's relationship, I'm sorry but it was necessary to the story. **


	11. Meanwhile back in Underland

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

**This short chapter we're flicking back to Underland. Some might consider this chapter maybe a tad gory. **

* * *

><p>"This had better not be a joke Simmons," said Lieutenant Thorntyne. He had been taking his job very seriously since his promotion and the last thing he needed was his infinitely annoying low-ranking cousin pulling jokes on him.<p>

"Don't worry Johnny, this time I'm serious."

"I am your superior, you must address me as Lieutenant Thorntyne," he ordered exasperated. His cousin Ethan Simmons knew that Jonathan couldn't fire him – because his parents would kill him – and Ethan loved rubbing the fact of this in his face.

Ethan had been annoying him since they were kids, they'd grown up together since they were small children. Ethan's parents had died when he was young leaving him to be raised by his aunt who had clawed her way up the social ladder enough to marry a lord and thus Ethan had entered Jonathan's life and never left. He had then made it his mission to make Jonathan's life miserable. Once he had deliberately drove the neighbours crazy shouting 'wolf' out for days and leading them to nothing. As it happened one day he did come across a real wolf and if it weren't for a random woodcutter who had a history with gutting wolves Ethan would have been eaten there and then.

A certain part of Jonathan wished he had.

Anyway the wolf incident had taught Ethan nothing and to this day a key way of annoying his cousin was by pulling him out of work on imaginary missions which led nowhere. If Ethan hadn't looked so freakishly pale and shaken Jonathan wouldn't have bothered coming.

He followed his cousin out of some fern trees.

"What do you think the odds are he's telling the truth?" he muttered to his horse Gideon.

"I think we should be back in the tent doing something useful not following your clown of a cousin on another wild goose chase," he replied moodily. He'd never liked Ethan, mainly because when Jonathan and Ethan were teenagers training for the guard and Gideon was just a foal Ethan used to enjoy yanking on his tail to see what interesting noises he could make.

"Look, there, I told you. They're dead!" Ethan said pointing at the figures before them as if Jonathan couldn't see them.

Before them were two figures. He jumped off Gideon and went to investigate. Whoever they were they had been dead a while, the smell told so. Flies had gathered around their carcasses hungrily.

"What do you think happened to them?" Ethan said keeping a wide birth from the corpses.

Jonathan looked at the bodies keeping one hand over his nose. One was clearly that of a horse, the other was a little harder to confirm but he was pretty sure it was a rabbit or a hare of some kind. They were both likely from the Queen's court, she prided herself on having lots of pure white things and amidst the blood he could see their colour.

"Perhaps a wolf attack, or worse. They look like they've been half eaten," he said examining the jagged bite marks. The horse's head had been completely torn off its body and as for the rabbit, well there wasn't much of him left at all.

Gideon walked over as Jonathan was looking at the horse's body. "I can't believe it...he was telling the truth."

"Do you recognise this horse?"

Gideon looked at his head from different angles with evident disgust and eventually nodded.

"I think it's Julian."

"Julian?"

"I knew him a few years back. I'm pretty sure that's him."

"You were friends?"

"No, not really," Gideon shook his head. "I mean I knew him, he seemed nice and all but we weren't close. He seemed a good guy...he had two foals last I knew..."

"And the other one?" Ethan said and Jonathan and Gideon turned both completely having forgotten he was there.

Jonathan shook his head. "I can't tell, he's been chewed up too bad. It must have been a few days since they were killed, with this level of rot I'd say about a week or so."

Ethan turned slightly green and Jonathan wondered for the thousandth time how he had ever made it to become a soldier. He didn't have the stuff. It was some debate on who should go and alert their superiors. In normal protocol the lower rank would be the messenger but there was a good chance the others wouldn't believe Ethan on the other hand Jonathan was concerned if he left Ethan here alone he might faint.

In the end Ethan went back with Gideon and thankfully when they returned they were flanked by a large number of other soldiers. When they arrived though and looked at the bodies, new information spread and Jonathan was informed of just how serious the situation was.


	12. Deals

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Mirana headed back trying to keep her dignity and rather failing. The idea of returning to Stayne with her tail between her legs was not an appealing one. She had wrapped the bandage back around her arm so he wouldn't notice it was healed. She didn't much feel like telling Stayne about her encounter with Chessur. She got the feeling that he being a demon was somewhat of a private matter and King-slaying Stayne was not currently someone she wanted to share secrets with.<p>

It was dusk when she made it out of the rock piles and the familiar chill of the Outlands swept over. Still she saw Stayne sitting next to a makeshift fire where he appeared to be boiling some water in a curved piece of wood and collecting condensation with another two similar pieces.

He hadn't moved from where she'd stormed off and when he looked up as she approached he didn't seem the least bit surprised at her reappearance. She glowered as she approached him.

"You just _assumed_ I'd come back then?" she snapped.

"I assumed you weren't stupid," he replied seeming more interested in getting the water.

"You get me out of here and I grant you passage free, that's the deal. What are you doing?" she said feeling both annoyed and embarrassed.

"I can get a lot of the contaminants out this way. The water here can make you very sick very fast and that's if you can find it."

She nodded dropping her spear and sitting back on the ground. Recently she'd just decided to accept the wildlife things he said. He clearly had a more outback grasp on these things than she did. She sighed sitting down next to him. After ten minutes or so offered uncomfortable silence he handed her the water which still looked pretty horrible but tasted a little better than before. There was only about a litre or less inside the bracken.

"Aren't you going to have some?" she asked.

"I had some when I was near the pool of water. I've lived on this side of the blast zone for...well certainly a long time so I can stand this water more. Plus I spent most of my life travelling so I'm more used to bad conditions. You, on the other hand, are the other extreme so you're the one that's most likely to get sick."

"Oh...well, thanks," she said stiffly. She was still determined to be cross at him, the murder of her family wasn't something she was going to forgive without good reason.

At night she distanced herself from Stayne further than usual and turned her back on him when she lay down. However, even after Stayne had surrounded them with sharpened spikes and kept the fire burning a little longer so the freeze of the Outlands didn't get to them she couldn't sleep easily. Everything Chessur said was spinning in her head. Underland could fall and it could all be her fault...The very idea of it make her physically shake with fear.

Then she felt something soft fall around her. When she tilted her head to see what it was she saw it was a cloak. She turned over and saw Stayne heading back to where his spear was lying. She frowned and turned back round before he could see her looking.

She debated throwing it off but it actually was rather warm as she was freezing like hell at the temperatures of the Outlands at night. She figured if he thought she was asleep there was no harm in keeping it on. It smelled like him and she stroked the material between her fingers. Soon after that she finally fell asleep.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Mirana wandered through the grounds of the palace trying to find a solution to make Racey feel better. She didn't fully understand the source of her sister's distress but there had to be something she could do.

As she wandered passed the many trees her eyes drifted up the oak tree where they had lost their wooden makeshift Frisbee. Hmm...that might make her feel better. She didn't exactly have any better ideas. She looked around for a gardener but didn't have any success. Since it wasn't quite autumn yet and they were probably still more focused on the flowers and fruit trees.

She eyed the tree up and down. She could climb that. If Racey could do it why not her? Propped up against the oak tree was a small ladder which a gardener must have left unattended. She clambered up the ladder just making it past the point of the trunk – thankfully it was a relatively young oak tree – and then got to work on gripping branches to get higher.

She'd never actually climbed a tree before, though she'd watched Racey climb plenty. Racey hadn't made it look this difficult. The branches all seemed at angles that were deliberately too far apart of her arm length. She guess that was one of the good points about being a over ten not four.

As she got higher she caught her new dress on numerous twigs tearing it a bit. Her parents were going to kill her. Still after a significant amount of time she was finally getting close, almost as close as Racey had been. She began to edge away from the trunk and outwards onto the thinner branches where the Frisbee was lodged. Then trouble struck and as she reached for the next branch the one she was standing on snapped under her weight.

"Ah!" she cried as she fell downwards snapping twigs and small branches as she went getting scratches down her face. She grabbed desperately for something to hang onto but everything was moving past her too fast. Soon she was going to run out of branches and fall out of the tree all together. That was a breakneck fall.

She screamed as she fell threw the last of the branches shutting her eyes tight and then felt something grab her flailing arm very nearly pulling it out of the socket altogether.

She opened her eyes looking down and saw nothing but air under her dangling feet and a very high drop. She squealed in fear and looked up to see the silhouette of someone in the tree.

"Help," she cried to them in terror.

Whoever it was pulled her up until she could grab something support herself, then guided her back down from the tree clambered around her like some kind of monkey. One she was safely down the ladder se took a deep breath. The ground had never felt so welcoming before.

After a few deep breaths she turned to look up the ladder. The person, whoever it was, used his hands rather than his feet to get down and just slid down raising his feet so didn't touch the rungs on the way down and landed in front of her face-to-face.

She blinked as she realised that it wasn't and adult she was looking at but a kid. He was taller than her by a few inches and was maybe five or six years old. He had scruffy black hair and dark eyes which were looking amused more than anything else.

"Hello," he said breaking the silence.

She'd did answer for a minute dumbstruck by the situation. Then she found her tongue.

"Hello, princess," she corrected.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow before falling into a mocking bow. "Princess."

"Are you a servant?" She looked him up and down. He was dressed like a servant except she'd never seen a servant wear boots like his.

"Yes...princess," he said coming up from his bow the smirk still written across his face.

"I think...you just saved my life..."

The boy glanced up to the row of broken branches. Then nodded. "I think so too, princess."

"You don't have to say it in every sentence," she said folding her arms. It was clear he had twisted it into a way of making fun of her. Servants weren't supposed to make fun of princesses as an unspoken rule. "What were you doing up a tree?"

"Hiding from the gardeners," he said tapping the ladder. "It's my break but if the gardeners or other servants see me hanging about then they'll give me a job to do."

"Oh, okay," she said. She honestly didn't know all that much about servants or kids her own age for that matters, she didn't spend a great amount of time talking to them.

"Now I get to ask a question," he said, "What were you doing up the tree?"

"Oh, I was trying to get mine and my sister's Frisbee," she said.

"What's a Frisbee?"

"You know a Frisbee, people usually make them out of wood. They're like discs, one person throws them, the other person catches them..." she prompted.

He looked back at her blankly. "Servants don't really have toys. Not like the palace ones anyway."

"Oh, well you see that disc thing up there," she showed him round the side of the tree where the Frisbee stuck out. "That's what I want. I threw it kinda wrong, it got stuck and now I can't get it down."

"I can get it," he said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. "That's nothing. You should try picking some of the fruit from the taller trees round the other side of the palace. They have really thin branches. _That_ is hard."

"Oh, well can you get it down...please?"

He debated sarcastically tilting his head from side to side. "What do I get out of it if I rescue your toy?"

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, I think I deserve something in return. Wouldn't you want something if someone wanted you to climb a tree, _princess_ Mirana?" Again somehow he made her title sound like a tease. "I'm off duty now and even if I wasn't, rescuing toys is not on my list of jobs."

Well, this was new. A servant had never asked her to give them anything before. She wasn't exactly sure what a servant would ask for. Money perhaps? "What do you want?"

"Hmm," he looked thoughtful rolling back on the balls of his feet. "What do I want, what do I want...how about...a kiss."

She blinked. "A kiss?"

He shrugged. "I've never kissed a princess before."

She tilted her head. "What's your name?"

He grinned. "Ilosovic Stayne, at your service, princess."

"Ilosovic?"

"I know, it's horrible," he nodded solemnly. "Just call me Stayne."

"Stayne...alright then Stayne, deal. One kiss for one Frisbee." She was kind of curious too, she'd never kissed anyone before, not in the way he was suggesting.

"Shake on it," he said holding out a hand.

She took it in silent agreement. She'd wasn't sure she'd ever shaken anyone's hand before.

"Alright then." He got back up on the ladder then began climbing. She was amazed at how fast he could move, with an animal-like grace. She guessed if you have practice picking fruits your whole life you got good at these things. She followed his progress until he reached the Frisbee. She smiled, this might cheer Racey up.

He clambered down almost as fast as he climbed up, clearly using one hand to hold the Frisbee caused him minimal difficulty. When he had just reached the top of the ladder to begin his decent a voice broke the silence and they both turned to see two palace guards heading in their direction both their eyes fixed on Stayne.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

She sat bolt upright eyes widening. She looked over to Stayne who was facing the other way to her. She certainly hadn't remembered that...


	13. Past and Future

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly Mirana hadn't gotten much sleep that night. She was furiously debating whether what she saw had been a simple dream or just a memory. It wasn't exactly unusual for dreams to take the names of people you know. Perhaps it was all simply a misunderstanding. She could live with that.<p>

She couldn't remember Stayne ever living in the palace. To be fair she couldn't remember much at all but surely she'd remember that. It made sense she supposed, it would explain how he knew Iracebeth, it would explain how he got the opportunity to break into the palace to cut her father's head off.

She felt a familiar surge of sorrow and anger when she thought of her father's death. She had barely turned twenty when the guards came into her room in the middle of the night and told her they were under attack. It had been one of the scariest moments of her life even though no-one had actually tried to attack her personally. Later when she was told her father had died she'd been practically inconsolable. When one insensitive guard mentioned that his head had been cut off and they didn't know where it was she had gone into serious shock. At least her mother wasn't alive to have her husband die before her. She had died several years before. Mirana couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose your husband.

She looked over at Stayne who was currently leaning over some water carefully using slime and his knife to shave his face. She wondered why he didn't just let himself grow a beard, surely it would save him a world of hassle. True, he looked pretty good cleanshaven but who could he impress out here?

One he finished they began their daily trek. They were still walking adjacent to a large cliff face but they were almost at its end. After a short while she spoke up determined to get answers.

"Stayne were you ever a servant?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," she said as innocently as she could.

"Looking for another reason to look down on me?"

"No," she snapped. "I think that you killed half my family is plenty of reason enough."

He still looked rather suspicious but in the end simply answered "A very long time ago."

Alarm bells went off in her head as the dream slowly fit into reality like the pieces of jigsaw.

"When you were a kid?" she pressed anxiously.

He frowned a familiar expression of irritation and wariness she saw when she brought up the past which clearly touched a nerve. "My past isn't really your business princess. It's long and complicated and private. If you'd done anything interesting in your life I'm sure you'd have things you'd want to keep to yourself too."

"Hey!" she said moodily. "I've done plenty of interesting things."

"No, you've ordered _other_ people to do interesting things _for_ you," he said shaking his head. "It's not the same. Let's get going."

She wanted to stop and put up a proper argument but the Cheshire cat's words of demons hunting her spurred her on and frankly she couldn't think of anything particularly spectacular she'd done by herself anyway. She had decided to carry her spear which, unsharpened, still just looked like a stick really and debated the consequences of poking Styne in the leg with it.

She kept glancing back half expecting them to be being pursued by demons but nothing appeared on the horizon.

"Where are you going to go in the future, if we get out of here," she asked trying to take her mind off her fears.

He looked at her. "You really think I'd tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Well since I mentioned I killed your father you've been pretty moody. No offense but I still don't put it past you to have me arrested once we get out here. I quite enjoy my head attached to my body thank you."

"You're thinking of the way Iracebeth used to do it," she said. "There is no capital punishment under my rule."

"Well rotting away in a dungeon isn't much of an improvement."

"Stayne I'm serious I won't have you arrested. I'm not saying I'll give you a pardon either but I won't tell anyone I met you. As far as they'll know you'll still be stuck out here with my sister."

He smiled. "Listen princess. I think you're the only one who managed to kid themselves into thinking the Red Queen would live this long."

Mirana felt a pang inside her. She wished she could rewind time and not banish her sister. It seemed such a vile thing to do now. It was pretty much capital punishment in itself. The only real mercy she'd given her sister was attaching her to Stayne so he could give her a quick death.

"So you refuse to tell me where you'd go?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'd change my identity and go south. As far south as you can go. To the City of Thieves."

Mirana's mouth fell open. "_The City of Thieves_!"

The City of Thieves was the last piece of Underland you could set foot on in the south before you hit the Endless Ocean. It was the one place in Underland no regent had ever been able to control. Several had tried but all had failed the reason simply being that everyone who lived in the city had to be extremely tough to survive, so when attacked they could build their own army out of the common people all of whom knew how to fight dirty. They had by far the largest black market of weaponry and dangerous beasts in the whole of Underland and unlike the rest of Underland they didn't obey the law restricting the practise of dark magic. In honest truth simple thieves were the least of your worries if you went there. Even Iracebeth, who held sway over a jabberwocky, hadn't dared tangle with them.

Stayne just shrugged. "I've been there before. It's a tough environment no question there but no-one will give a damn who I am and what I've done and those outside the city who would probably won't risk looking for me there. Ironically, the City of Thieves would probably be the safest place in Underland for me."

That was one miserable thought. Still she wasn't going to give a pardon to the man who'd killed her father and sister, that went against all her morals and loyalty to her family.

She debated asking him if he really had asked to kiss her when they were kids and, in fact, if they'd ever got round to it. Could Stayne have really been her first kiss? Now there was a thought. Surely you wouldn't forget your first kiss...hmm. She found herself vaguely wondering what it would be like to kiss Stayne...

She was snapped out that absurd train of thought by Stayne stopping abruptly.

"What?" she said suddenly very alert. She followed his gaze to what looked like a large white stone sticking out from behind the cliff they had been walking besides and had just come to end. She felt her brow furrow there hadn't much of anything white here up until now.

"What is that?" she asked walking forwards a few paces.

"Nothing we need to see," Stayne replied. "Let's carry on."

"But what is it?" she pressed curiously.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, take a look."

He led her round the edge of the cliff and didn't look the least bit surprised at what he saw there. Mirana on the other hand gave a yelp as she looked at the skeleton of the largest creature she had ever seen and that was including the jabberwocky.

"Oh...wow," she said breathlessly looking at it. She'd never seen so much bone. Its empty ribcage was gigantic, all flesh picked clean long ago. Its head larger a carriage. It was like a monument in itself.

"Yeah. I've spotted some of the bigger one's skeletons, now and then," Stayne said not seeming at all astonished at it. "Some of them just don't seem to want to crumble away."

She walked round to its head, she was about the size of one of its many teeth. "What do you think this was?"

He shook his head. "I really don't know. Some kind of demon? Still, they say the larger they are the less intelligent they are."

She looked up. "_Who_ says that?"

He smiled walking over to her as she put her hand on one giant tooth. "I have travelled all over Underland and hung out with people are...well, not that desirable to put it lightly. You'll find in life that some of the least desirable people are the ones with the best stories. One story I heard from a drunken bandit was that smaller demons are smarter. The bigger ones are just brutes. Probably just the ramblings of a drunk, guess we'll never know."

"I see," she said imagining the creature in the past, alive and moving. It was a frightening image. She hoped she never had the opportunity to test his bandit's theory. "What do you think killed it, an even bigger creature?"

Stayne shrugged. "Perhaps. More likely thirst, starvation or maybe just time. Life isn't meant in a place like this. Everything dies here sooner rather than later. I guess that's how it's always been."

_I was here when these lands were beautiful._

"I don't think so," she said without thinking. "I think there's more to this place."

Stayne gave her a puzzling look and she shrugged offhandedly trying not to give anything away.

He looked up at the skeleton. "Well it was kind of doomed anyway. This place is a death trap and if you're stuck in it long enough you're enough your fate's sealed."

_Ironically the City of Thieves would probably be the safest place in Underland for me..._

If Stayne tried to live there surely even he wouldn't last long. That place was a death trap too. If she let him out of the Outlands and condemned him to a life in the City of Thieves how was it any different to when she'd banished Iracebeth?

"Stayne..."

"Yeah?" he said absentmindedly looking around.

"I think maybe, perhaps...I could get you a pardon for...all the many things you did," she said on some level already regretting her words.

He looked round at her his face expressing utter confusion. "What? Why?" She'd clealy taken him by surprise.

"Well, if I don't you'll end up dead in that city and it'll be my fault because I could have saved you. I mean after all...you saved me..."

"Yeah well you shouldn't have been riding a demon should you?" he said then shook his head walking up so he was leaning on a bone right next to her. "Honestly, princess it wouldn't matter. I've killed a lot of people, some I regret, some I don't. But even if you did get me a pardon, which would look kind of strange, there would be a mob at my door for the rest of my life. These feelings don't just vanish easily, people naturally want revenge when they can get it. My options of escape are fairly narrow now."

"I'm their queen. They won't attack you if I don't want them to."

He actually laughed. "You really are very innocent to revenge aren't you? _Real_ revenge. Listen princess, when you lose everything, the chain of command means nothing, the limitations of your position mean nothing, you will literally tear the world apart to get the vengeance you deserve."

At his words Mirana suddenly felt useless all over again and a little frightened.

"However," he said with a slight smile. "I do appreciate the offer. Still, It'll be far safer for me if Underland thinks I'm dead. Pretend you never met me and let the name Ilosovic Stayne die here."

That didn't seem fair to her at all but she saw the logic in his words. She tilted her head looking into his face and felt a wave of sympathy. Inside she knew he didn't really deserve her sympathy after everything he'd done but she couldn't imagine living a life where you had to run and hide from the world. That wasn't much of a life at all.

"Stayne...I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's life. You can't go back so you just have to go forwards and survive. Speaking of which we're not getting any further forward sightseeing. We don't want to end up like our friend here." He pushed himself off the dead creature's tooth. He walked past her leaving her leaning on the creature feeling oddly...disconnected.

She stayed there for a moment then turned to watch him walk away. She tried to understand the weird feeling inside her. It wasn't hard to figure out. She shut her eyes and put a hand to her head. Oh great, this was just what she needed.


	14. To be Invisible

**Heading back to Underland again. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

* * *

><p>Ethan sat in the tent, waiting. He'd been swiftly dismissed once the bodies were eventually brought back and were ready to be examined. Jonathan had stayed with the generals to discuss it. Ethan got the feeling that something bigger was going on here and his chance discovery had been important. Perhaps for the first time in his life he'd actually succeeded in doing something useful.<p>

He'd been told to remain in his tent and wait for further instruction. As much as he wanted to get away from the sight and stench of the bodies which were making him feel very woozy these were Johnathan's orders which felt infuriating and humiliating since he was pretty much being told to shove off by his cousin in front of all generals and he couldn't exactly argue.

He was currently sitting with Katelyn and Harrod, two fellow soldiers, who were talking amongst themselves and to be honest it might as well have just been the two of them in the tent since they seemed to have completely forgotten he was there. This was nothing unusual, it had been that way all his life. When he was a little kid he used to think of it as his invisibility cloak. And he _hated_ it. In this whole life he'd only found one thing that guaranteed a reaction and that was annoying people. Frankly when you're that painstakingly lonely you'll do just anything for some attention.

Then finally Jonathan walked in his long cloak sweeping dramatically behind him and Ethan felt that familiar pang of envy run through his veins. You just had to take one look at Jonathan to know he was born to be a warrior and a great one at that. He was tall, well built, with huge muscles, large sword wielding hands and to top it off an outward aura of courage, determination and glory. Oh, Jonathan was never too wiry for his armour or too short for an average male soldier's cloak, Jonathan never fell of his horse or knocked himself out when trying to handle a flail. Oh no, not Jonathan.

"So what's the verdict Johnny?" he asked knowing how much his cousin hated the nickname he had given him less than two weeks after meeting him.

Jonathan gave him a brief frown then turned to Katelyn and Harrod forgetting his cousin all over again.

"We examined the bodies and it was confirmed that one of the bodies was Julian, a stallion from the White Queen's court, somewhat of a favourite apparently. The other body was harder to distinguish but we believed it was Nivens McTwisp who was also of the court and that was confirmed when his pocket watch was found not far away with his name engraved on the back."

"Have they got any information on the killer?" Harrod asked.

"The bodies were at least a week old when we found them, the killer is long gone but there are still some faint tracks and the generals are already bringing in the bloodhounds and setting up parties to follow them."

Ethan remembered the rotting bodies and felt his stomach churn all over again. He had very nearly thrown up when after a few hours they were asked to help move the bodies to a less conspicuous area. He really didn't have the stomach for this job. He'd only signed on for it because a job with Jonathan, who would undoubtedly soar through the ranks, gave him a good chance of not getting chucked out and if he was lucky perhaps a source of attention which was worth more than gold to him.

Katelyn frowned. "Really? Were those two particularly important in the court?, I mean we are already on a job here are we're sending off _multiple_ parties, isn't that a little extreme?"

After she said this she gave a small enticing smile and Ethan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Jonathan turned female heads everywhere, girls seemed to gravitate towards him. It was hardly surprising, Jonathan was gifted with rugged good looks, clean features on smooth flawless brown skin, sleek black hair and a Class-A body. He'd looked like that all his life, unlike Ethan never experiencing ache and rashes from allergies which stood out alarmingly against pale skin. What was more annoying was that Jonathan didn't even seem to notice the girls fawning over him. Ethan would definitely notice if a girl showed even the slightest interest in him but he lived in the shadow of his cousin and pitted against him no-one paid the slightest attention his small pasty cousin.

"You don't understand," Jonathan said leaning forward. "I didn't at first either. Apparently Julian and McTwisp were accompanying the _White Queen_ on a journey."

"Just the two of them?" Harrod frowned.

"They were off to see some unicorns apparently. You see a unicorn – a real honest to God unicorn – showed up at the palace and said he wanted to take the Queen to his people."

"And no-one knows where unicorns live," Harrod said leaning back. "Isn't that convenient."

"Was there any sign of this unicorn?" Katelyn asked.

Jonathan shook his head. "No, but the tracks that led away from the bodies were hoof prints so, I think we have our first suspect."

"What direction were the tracks leading?" she asked.

"North East, the three of us can join a team to pursue. We can leave in the next hour." Jonathan said and they all stood up.

Ethan sat forward. "_Three_ of you? What about me?"

They all looked down at him in surprise. The old invisibility cloak had clearly worked its magic again.

Jonathan frowned. "Oh, Simmons...you want to come?"

"Err, yeah, I'm a soldier too."

"It might be dangerous." The words 'and you're a coward' went unsaid but they were there.

Ethan scowled and stood up. Maybe he wasn't the bravest soldier but he'd found the bodies and that made this _his_ mission. "I am not being left behind like a little kid. If it weren't for me this whole operation wouldn't be happening. Now you go and talk to that commander if you have to and recommend me for the mission or I swear to God I write to your parents and tell them you were the one who knocked up widow Lady Rencoyne who we were supposed to be guarding when we were in Westport. She never did tell her friends who the father was."

Jonathan looked alarmed. "But...I _didn't_ knock up Lady Rencoyne. You know I didn't, it was some guy from the other regiment."

"I know that, but _they_ don't." With that he stalked out of the tent to find his armour. This was his mission, he was going and no-one was going to stop him.


	15. Behind the door

**I'm going to Australia today! Half way around the world :D Shortly we leave for a 6 hour drive to the airport and then a twenty-four hour flight. I'm very excited. However, going means I won't be able to update for a while since I will be without a computer. As a result I've posted two chapters which I hope you'll all enjoy, feel free to review both. It would be so great to come back to a bunch of reviews. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

Mirana sat against a rock face, watching Stayne, trying to get her feelings in order and disengage from the strange thoughts she'd been having. He was currently sharpening her spear for her with his knife which was a nice gesture. Still, she kept repeating to herself that he had killed so many innocent people and Iracebeth. He had chopped off her father's head for god sake...the thing was she could barely remember her father when she really thought about it. She knew she had always been able to wrap him around her little finger but honestly if there weren't paintings of him around the palace she may well have forgotten what he looked like altogether.

She wanted to remember more about her father. She got the feeling there was more to him than what she knew. Yet at the same time another part of her didn't want remember, she was afraid of what she might find.

She was certain of something though, she wanted to know more about Stayne. He was turning out to be a much more complex person than she had originally thought. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Stayne why didn't you stay a servant?" It was the first question that came to mind.

"I had other priorities, not to mention the fact that being a servant is not the most pleasant of jobs."

"I see," she said imagining being a servant rather than a Queen. It didn't look all too appealing. "Do you have any kids?" she asked. She knew he had some paranoia about sharing his past life but he was too much of a mystery and it was really just too tempting.

He looked up. "Not that I know of. Still, I travelled a lot when I was younger so I can't be entirely sure. Probably better that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't make a very good father, and not just because half of Underland would happily gut me on sight. I just wouldn't know how to do it right, I didn't know many children when I was growing up, I grew up pretty fast the way I lived and...I guess I just never learned how to love anyone that way...with everything I had to do, love would have just caused problems."

That was one of the saddest things she'd ever heard and she pondered over his words as she slept.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

It was the same day, the same dream, the real nightmare.

A young Mirana turned and frowned at the two huge heavily built guards coming towards them. Both of them were staring at Stayne who looked just as confused as she was.

When they approached the one reached up with a heavily muscled arm and grabbed Stayne by the back of the shirt yanking him off the ladder. He gave a yelp dropping the Frisbee as the guard grabbed his arms so he couldn't move them.

"Hey!" Mirana exclaimed.

"Get off me!" Stayne shouted trying to kick the guard.

"What are you doing?" Mirana demanded. "What did he do?"

The guards only seemed to notice her then. Whilst the guard, holding a struggling Stayne, threw a bag over his head the other simply said, "It's nothing to concern yourself with your highness."

Then they both turned the other way and began walking off. She could still hear Stayne's muffled yells. How was this nothing to concern herself with? She began to follow them, breaking into a run. She wasn't as fast as she'd liked to have been, damn short legs.

She rounded a couple of corners and saw one of them locking a large barred metal gate behind him with a heavy lock. Then both of them walked inside a door closing it behind them.

She walked towards the gate. There was no way she could climb over that. She sighed, maybe she should just wait till they came out again or maybe she should get her parents. Clearly there'd been some kind of mistake. Why would anyone arrest a kid when all he was doing was helping her?

She paced back and forwards torn between what to do. She heard a strange noise from inside kind of like a scream. Her eyes widened and she felt panic whisper through her veins. She looked at the iron bars on the gate, then breathed in as much as she could and turned sideways trying to pull herself between them. Her sister would never manage this with her head but Mirana was very small at this age. It was a fairly painful experience and at one point she was very afraid she was really stuck but the faint sounds from behind that door drove her onwards and eventually she wrenched herself through the other side and clutched at her head which really ached.

There was another yell and she ran towards the door and jumped as high as she physically could slamming into it but succeeding in gripping the door handle. She twisted it with all her strength and swung the door open. There was a set of stone steps going down into a thin corridor.

She then heard a sound which wasn't a scream but more someone shouting. It was a horrible heartbroken sound. She stood in the doorway and suddenly wanted to run away, up to her room and hide under her covers.

But her body moved almost without her control taking the steps one at a time. She could hear a sobbing and, when she reached the narrow corridor at the bottom of the steps leading to a door which was slightly ajar letting a sliver of light through, she had never been so scared in her life.

She moved forwards absolutely terrified, reached for the door slowly and pushed it open.

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting to find but whatever it was the reality of the situation was a thousand times worse. It was a small stone room dimly lit with candles, there were several guards inside and two people chained to the wall. One of them was definitely dead, hanging limp, utterly drenched in blood. Mirana had never seen so much blood.

She barely noticed them. She was staring at the centre of the room. There stood her father, her father as she'd never seen him before. His hands were coated red and in one hand he led a long bloodstained knife, but what scared her most was the look in his eyes. He hadn't noticed her yet and was looking at the distraught man chained to the wall with a sort of savage enjoyment.

He was holding the knife over someone threateningly. They were lying on a rectangular slab of stone which she could see blood running down the side. It was too high for her to see who it was but she recognised the boots strapped to the slab and she knew it was the boy she had been talking to earlier.

She stood here horrified and several of the guards looked in her direction which distracted her father from whatever he planned to do next and look her way.

"Mirana!" he exclaimed eyes widening looking very alarmed.

His arm jerked almost unconsciously going downwards and she heard the person on the table scream; a tortured agonized scream that went on and on. It was the most horrible tortured sound she had ever heard, echoing in her ears, imprinting itself in her was too much.

Her father let go of the knife and came towards her. Before he reached her she fell forwards in a dead faint.

And then, she forgot.


	16. Finally seeing

**My first chapter from Stayne's pov. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

* * *

><p>In the shelter of some large rocks Stayne sat in front of the crackling fire mulling over their current navigation problems. Mirana seemed to be seeing the light on the horizon already, issuing pardons and asking him what he'd do when he got out; sadly the reality was they still may well never get out. There were still numerous groups of large creatures standing between them and freedom yet, he knew this from the old maps and from a few nasty experiences previously which he didn't like thinking about. He had decided against mentioning this to Mirana, hope was a very dangerous thing to lose. On the other hand it might stop her asking him questions about his past. That was something he wanted to keep to himself, it wasn't a pretty story.<p>

He smiled downwards, Mirana was proving to be quite different than he originally thought. She was no longer the helpless spoilt girl he had rescued from a demon, not that he was going to tell her he thought that. Still, he found he liked this new Mirana who had emerged, the Mirana that wanted to carry a spear. Liked her a lot.

Then suddenly he heard her scream and he spun round to see her writhing nearby in her sleep. If she wasn't careful she'd attract trouble. He got up and ran over to her, dropping onto one knee and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Princess!" he shouted shaking her. "_Princess_!"

Her eyes flew open and she looked...terrified. He quickly let go off her shoulders as she sat up fast breathing frantically. "What...what?"

"You were screaming," he said.

"I...I remember," she gasped. "I remember everything..."

What was she rambling about? "Calm down. I'm here, you're safe...well as safe as you can get out here anyway. Princess, you're fine, trust me."

She looked at him seeming to see him for the first time, the strangest look in her eyes. Such beautiful eyes. "Oh Stayne..." Those eyes filled with tears and once again he didn't know what to do. He was trained in a dozen different combat arts but you simply could not be trained to deal with crying women.

She raised one hand – the bandaged one he had previously assumed would be too damaged to move – and slowly held it up to his face, to his scar and his eye. He leaned back out of habit. People seemed naturally curious about scars and other noticeable injuries, whilst some were proud to show them off and tell their stories, Stayne was one of the few who wished people would leave it alone. The last thing he wanted to explain to her was how he got it.

"I saw my father," she whispered fear crossing over her face. "He was...oh God, it was so awful."

Stayne didn't respond. He could give a very long, very detailed list of all the many awful things her father was, none of which would please her.

"Oh Stayne, I'm so sorry," she said her voice cracking.

"For what?" he asked. He got the feeling she wasn't referring to banishing him to the Outlands.

"I forgot, I could have helped but I forgot..."

"Maybe you should lie back down," he suggested. Perhaps the bad water was getting to her, or something else from the Outland environment, she wasn't making much sense.

"All that time..." she put her head in her hands. "I was so blind...and you were right. You were _completely_ right."

"About what? Him?"

She was silent sitting on the ground, regaining her breath, her face shining in the firelight, as he knelt next to her wondering what was going on in her head. He was usually a good judge of character but he wasn't sure he would ever understand Mirana. She was like an unsolvable puzzle, one he wouldn't be able to crack if he tried for a hundred years.

She turned to look at him. She'd never looked at him that way, as if she'd never truly saw him before.

"Stayne," she whispered. "Kiss me."

He stared. "What?" He wondered if he'd misheard her.

"Kiss me," she repeated leaning closer to him so they were mere inches apart.

"Is that an order?"

She gave the slightest shake of her head. "No."

He leaned forward almost unconsciously and pressed his mouth to hers. And that was all it took. She tasted like everything he'd left behind when he'd been banished to the Outlands, all that and...freedom, something he'd lost long before then.

He slid a hand into her hair and leant forwards to deepen the kiss guiding her through the motions. She made no move to resist him, she pushed him even further her mouth hot on his against the chill of the Outlands. It was amazing how _right_ it felt, for a girl who he expected had no experience doing this she learnt fast and they were without a doubt perfectly compatible.

Her hair wasn't styled or sleek, it was array and dirty, her lips weren't soft or full but dry and cracked from heat and thirst. She was so much more _real_, she felt more real than any woman he'd ever tasted. He leant her back reveling in the feeling she drew from him with just a single kiss.

There were several moments in Ilosovic Stayne's mind he would never forget and he knew without a shred of doubt that this would be one of them.


	17. The Search Begins

**Hey, I'm back. Australia was pure awesome. I could tell you all about it but I'm sure I'd bore you, especially if any of you actually live in Australia. Anyway, although the holiday was perfect, I did miss my computer and Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Jonathan rode on Gideon with the rest of the soldiers all of whom were being led by a number of bloodhounds attempting to track a scent that was probably long gone. Everywhere in the Kingdom was being alerted of the White Queen's abduction, all the soldiers were gathering and all the experts on creatures and historians were going into figuring out where the unicorns were based, as yet with no success. They were a very exclusive race.<p>

When Jonathan was young his nurse had told him tales of the beautiful creatures that were unicorns, pure white with valiant horns, creatures so perfect they could dazzle even the most evil of beings. Jonathan had really loved them and always fantasized about meeting one. He'd had to keep these fantasizes secret once his cousin moved in, Ethan thought unicorns were 'girly' and 'just silly horses' via his quote.

Still, it hadn't stopped Jonathan from one day hoping to see one. Now he wasn't sure, the last thing he wanted was to have to kill one, the very thought of seeing a unicorn fall by his hand caused a sinking feeling in his stomach but he would do it if it meant saving the queen. He'd made an oath to the crown and he was going to keep it.

He'd been eyeing his surroundings carefully, looking for any suspicious signs. Slightly ahead of him were Katelyn and her friend Saline. Katelyn glanced back at him swishing her long wavy hair very deliberately and giving him a discrete seductive smile.

Jonathan acknowledged her look and smiled back. It was a completely neutral smile, one you would give a sister, he was silently groaning inside. This was the kind of attention he really didn't want.

Katelyn was undoubtedly a beautiful girl _and_ smart _and_ skilled at fighting and many other things but frankly, he just didn't like women that way. That was one secret no-one knew. He'd _tried_ to like girls all his young life but it had just never worked, they didn't make him feel the way they wanted.

He kept it to himself, in this day and age it just wasn't really accepted and there were those who would use it against him both in the army and out. Ethan was a perfect example. If he found out he would never let it go. The generals too might consider him someone to look out for and that could well end any prospects of further promotion. He didn't even like imagining how his parents would react. His father was a Lord and would consider such a trait a shaming thing and, as much as Jonathan loved and respected his father, he wouldn't put it past him to disown his only son in order to maintain the family name's reputation. Jonathan's mother might react better being of a previously humble background where less was expected of her but there was a good chance she'd side with his father, she'd spent the best years of her life clawing her way into the upper social circle no-one thought a woman like her could reach. His mother was a tough woman and after all her efforts he expected she wouldn't easily let herself be thrown out.

He sometimes wondered if his life would be easier if Underland functioned like Overland and only allowed men into the army. He knew it was unfair but it would mean he didn't have to spend half his life pretending to be oblivious. Although, he supposed if only men were allowed in the army he might have the opposite problem and may well find himself drawn to some of the men in the army which would be even more embarrassing if revealed.

He sighed, sometimes it really sucked to have so much expected of you.

Slightly behind him Ethan was in argument with his horse. An argument which was getting uncomfortably loud. All of the horses hated Ethan riding them – partly because he was annoying and partly because he had a habit of kicking them too hard – the one who had drawn the short straw this time was not getting along with him very well.

Jonathan was keeping Ethan by his side – as much as he might infuriate him – because this could be a dangerous mission and he promised his parents he would always look after his cousin. This had applied from when they were very young to now. When they were children Ethan had been a magnet for bullies – because he deliberately tormented them – and as such Jonathan had had to protect him. Not that Ethan had ever thanked him for taking his punches; 'thanking' didn't seem to be in his nature.

Jonathan was still a little confused as to why Ethan had asked to come on this mission. Ethan generally tried to stay as far from danger as possible, constantly dodging out of missions which would lead to possible harm. Rather sticking to safer missions like guarding those under minimal threat and checking areas classified as stable. Jonathan was always pleased about this, it meant he could leave on more challenging ordeals knowing Ethan would be alright, when Ethan was thrown into danger Jonathan had to stay by him. More than once in the army Jonathan had saved Ethan's life. Ethan had an unfortunate habit of running, freezing or fainting rather than actually fighting if danger ever did emerge which did not bode well for a soldier.

"How long are we going to be riding?" Ethan asked coming up to his side.

"Until nightfall, maybe later. Unless we are intercepted or find something to inspect. Why?"

"This horse won't shut the hell up," he said loudly for the horse to hear.

"Me?" his horse exclaimed. "I don't _want_ to talk to you! I'd happily ignore you completely if you'd stopped kicking me like I've wronged you somehow."

"Get used to it," Gideon said to him from under Jonathan. "I've known him for years, he doesn't get any better."

Ethan scowled in his direction. "Shut up, stupid horse."

It looked like Gideon and Ethan were going to start one of their famous arguments when thankfully they were saved from this by one of the bloodhounds pulling off to the left.

"Look," Jonathan said to Gideon drawing his attention away from Ethan before they could really get going. "Follow him."

Gideon grudgingly changed direction. They were barely off the path, the bloodhound barked loudly beside a prickly bush and Jonathan swung down from his horse walking over to him. He knelt down as the hound stepped back and pulled the brambles away to reach down.

"What is it?" Ethan inquired from behind him as more people entered the scene awaiting his answer. "Johnny?"

Ethan's eyes widened and gasps filled the clearing as Jonathan held up the bloodhound's discovery.

"Oh, God…" Ethan whispered staring.

It was the White Queen's crown.


	18. Hunters and Prey

**Once again, certain aspects of this chapter some may find a little gory. Just a warning. Also I'm calling Stayne Ilosovic later in the chapter to avoid confusion. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Stayne eyed the creatures in front of him. He'd successfully tracked them to a wall of rocks and about fifteen of them seemed to be in a small herd. They were hideous; greyish and bulbous about the size of your average dog, with red slits for eyes but he knew they were edible with no ill effects except a really bad taste sticking in your mouth. Now he was currently devising a plan to trap one of them. Out in the Outlands there was little to succeed in making traps with, there was minimum plant life and he had fairly inferior weapons. He wished he had his old crossbow.<p>

These creatures were quick and he couldn't get in close enough range without them spotting him and scattering in the opposite direction to wherever he stood making clear aim impossible. Therefore, he had to get them to come to him so he could hurl a wooden spear into one.

He was using the large rock face to his advantage. They could only run forwards or sideways either way eventually bringing them unwittingly closer. He picked up a small rock and threw it as far forward as he could. When it hit ground the creatures all looked up and when he threw a second they all began fleeing the area.

He picked his target, he couldn't tell whether it was male or female but it was fairly big and it seemed to be moving slower than the others. It was probably confused. He crouched in silence gripping his spear and when it was about twelve feet or so away he threw . His aim was true and it shot straight threw the creature's brain emitting a splatter of blood. Unlike the demon Mirana had been riding, for reasons he still wasn't entirely sure, these creatures went down in one.

Stayne emerged as the rest of the creatures scattered. He wasn't afraid of these creatures here seeing him now. They weren't going to attack him. Small ones like them couldn't fight well and certainly couldn't talk – unlike many of the creatures in Underland – they'd devolved too far, so they couldn't tell any of the bigger badder creatures to exact revenge on him. As far as he knew only the older demons could talk and they had no reason to come near him or Mirana – he was pretty sure they never even headed this far south.

He walked over to the creature and pulled out his knife. He began cutting off the bits that weren't edible – like its head – so it would be easy to transport back to Mirana.

Hmm. He'd currently left Mirana back under the shelter of some rocks where he would be sure she'd be safe enough providing she'd stayed low and completely silent as he instructed. He thought back to the previous night, when she'd asked to kiss him, he still wasn't entirely sure what had brought it on, just seconds before she'd been screaming at some nightmare. He felt an unconscious smile across his face, he had assumed after he'd killed the Red Queen he'd never see another woman.

He didn't want to make any rash assumptions regarding Mirana's recent behaviour. He wasn't going to admit to her she'd confused him though. He'd learnt over the years that utilising your knowledge to your advantage and not letting others know you don't understand things was an optimum technique when in doubt.

He picked up the pieces of the creature he deemed the best to eat leaving the rest for the other creatures to pick off. They would be leaving this area pretty soon and it would suffice as a distraction for smaller predators.

When he got back to where he'd left Mirana she was holding her spear crouched low at the sound of his approach. A great improvement on when she was out here to begin with and had actually demanded who was approaching the first time.

She smiled relief crossing over her face along with something else.

"Got us some breakfast," he said walking towards her placing it down where he could skin it before it got covered with too many bugs.

"Stayne," she asked as he sat down. "I was wondering, could you teach me to hunt? I mean whilst I'm here I could help a bit."

He blinked. "That takes practise, out here is not the best training ground for a beginner."

He remembered the first time he'd tried to hunt an animal. He'd been about seven or so and had been a bit of a failure, eventually managing to clumsily shoot the intended animal on his fourth attempt, honestly it was mostly a lucky misfire. At least then he'd had a proper bow and arrow, here they just had sharpened sticks. He never used his knife after one instance where they creature he was hunting had run off with it lodged in his body and Stayne had had to spend days tracking down the beasts corpse to retrieve it. He couldn't afford to lose it out here.

She looked a bit disappointed. He was surprised she actually wanted to attempt to kill something, last time she'd been hysterical and had burst into floods of tears.

"You could always try when you get out of the Outlands," he said keeping to himself that such a thing still wasn't a certainty. "Should be easy enough to hire someone to teach you."

She was lucky. His first hunting lesson had been forced upon him. The unpleasant people he had been sharing company had said if he didn't start learning to earn his keep they would stop feeding him altogether. And she wouldn't get boxed round the ears for making too many mistakes. That's the beauty about being rich and loved by all.

She shook her head. "I'm probably retaking my vows when I get back."

He raised an eyebrow handing her a piece of meat. "Probably?"

She gave a sort of shrug and took a timid bite of the meat hiding a wince at the taste.

"I just feel kind of like I owe you. I mean you do...everything," she said seeming at a loss.

He thought about it. When he'd first met Mirana out here all she'd been was a helpless girl who would be nothing but a burden on his shoulders. Now however, he got the feeling if Mirana learned how to do these things she could manage but this still wasn't the place to be teaching a new student with absolutely no previous experience. Here even simple misfires could be fatal.

"We are even for our first deal though," she added with a small smile.

"Which deal?" They weren't at the border yet.

"When we were kids. The one where you asked to kiss me," she said her cheeks going a little pink.

"Oh _that_," he said surprised. That had been an eternity ago. Before his whole life had fallen to pieces. "I suppose we are." He smirked. "Is that why you asked to kissed me, to settle a score?" It was obvious from his tone he was just teasing her.

"No," she said matching his smirk. "I kissed you because I _wanted_ to kiss you...kind of like now."

Stayne had somehow ended up next to Mirana, even though he wasn't entirely sure when he'd moved but he decided to steal another kiss trying to ignore the slight aftertaste the creature had left in her mouth.

"I thought you couldn't remember your childhood?" he asked her when they broke apart.

"It's been coming back to me but I think I blocked that day out."

Stayne felt a chill run through him looking back as he had so many times. He hadn't forgotten that day. He'd _never_ forget that day.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ilosovic kicked too little success crying out into his gag they'd put on him when he wouldn't stop yelling. He had no idea what was going on, one minute he'd been climbing down a tree the next he'd been kidnapped. He couldn't think of any reason why. Wherever he was he could hear voices, by the sound of it assumedly from behind a door.

"No, I won't talk, you can kill me but I won't talk."

Ilosovic's blood went cold, that was his father's voice, he'd recognise it anywhere. Whatever was going on it was very very serious.

"Oh really?" drawled an unfamiliar voice. "We'll see about that. Bring them in."

He heard a door opening and was yanked forward. His mask was pulled off and he blinked looking around a dimly lit small stone room with two doors and large slab of stone like a table in the centre with adjustable straps attached. His father was chained to the wall with manacles. His face was bruised and bloodied.

A man was in the centre of the room and was undoubtedly the King for he was wearing the crown. Stayne had never been up this close to him.

Through the other door two large men pulled a woman who cried out in pain as they twisted her arms behind her back and then manacled her two the other wall.

Ilosovic tried to yell 'mother' but through his gag none of his words were audible.

"Jared," his mother cried tears streaming down her face looking at her husband. "Jared, what's going on?"

"No!" his father yelled. "No don't hurt them!"

"Then tell me who your accomplices were," the King replied.

Accomplices? What on earth was going on? His father looked utterly distraught. "No...no I can't."

"Put the boy on the table," the King ordered. The men lifted him up as if he weighed no more than a paperweight and put him down on the stone slab and buckling his hands and legs up with straps attached to the stone.

The King pulled out a long sharp knife with an ornate gold handle bearing the royal seal.

"Now, I want names Stayne," the king said addressing his father. "And I'll know if you're lying, trust me."

"No," his father sobbed.

The king shrugged and nodded to one of his large accomplices who walked forward and held Ilosovic's head still with a grip like pure iron. The king walked forwards and put the knife blade to Ilosovic's lower cheek started pulling it sideways slowly. He couldn't help himself and screamed into his gag writhing against the guard and the straps, trying to get away from knife. The pain was tremendous, he'd always been a bit of a daredevil but nothing he'd ever done could possibly compare to this.

"_Ilosovic_!" his mother screamed. "ILOSOVIC!"

"Please, please stop it," he heard his father cry. "The boy's got nothing to do with this, please."

The knife left his face just before it reached his eye and he felt blood running down his cheeks, onto the table and into his mouth.

"I know that. You know what to do, I can do this all day so tell me who and where your people are," the King said firmly twisting the bloody knife in his fingers.

"Jared_ tell them_!" his mother cried. "Whatever they want to know just tell them!"

"Clever girl," drawled the King.

"You don't understand Ellie. This is bigger than us," his father said. "I can't talk, it's for the good of the people."

"Good of the people?" he heard his mother say hysterically. "The people? Jared this is your _son_."

"I'm sorry Ellie. I'm _so_ sorry."

The King started drawing another line on his face, then moving it to go over the one he'd just drawn digging in further so Ilosovic's screams echoed off the walls. This time the knife actually passed over his eye on its accent to his forehead. There was no way of describing how that felt. After that the King did another smaller one over the ridge of his left eye. He's going to kill me, he thought through the white noise of pain, he's going to _kill_ me.

He could barely comprehend the King's next sentence through the agony ringing through his ears.

"Alright Stayne, clearly your son isn't valuable enough for you to save, so how about her? I'm getting bored so let's skip the details and you tell me what I want or I will cut her throat."

Ilosovic turned his head as the guard let go, to see his mother who was whimpering as the King pressed his knife against her neck. "Jared..."

"Don't think I won't do it Stayne, talk or watch her die."

There was no response from his father. The King shrugged "Very well."

Ilosovic knew he would remember the King drawing that line along his mother's neck for the rest of his life, from then until the day he died. Her guttural scream and that horrific ripping noise would haunt him forever. Blood poured from her neck and mouth and her head fell forward like a broken doll's her whole body going limp so only the chains were holding her up as blood soaked the floor beneath her.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed but his voice was drowned out by his father who was yelling much the same thing.

"YOU MONSTER! _WHY_? SHE HADN'T DONE _ANYTHING_!" his father roared like a wounded animal fighting wildly against the chains to get within range to attack the King.

"I gave you a chance," the King said calmly observing the man's distraught struggles with amusement. "_You_ killed her Stayne. If you'd talked she'd still be here."

Ilosovic wasn't really listening to the conversation. Just staring at his mother. This had to be a dream, a nightmare. This simply couldn't be real.

The guard grabbed hold of his head pulling it back upwards again and undid his gag. The King held the knife high over Ilosovic's chest pointing downwards directly over his heart. It was soaked in blood. _His_ blood, his mother's blood.

"I have other ways I can make you talk Stayne. If you don't co-operate now you can accompany us downstairs and we'll see if some of my machines can loosen your tongue. Now I'll give you five seconds and then this knife is going downwards and you can wave goodbye to the boy. One, two..."

Ilosovic felt panic surge through him. This was it, he'd only just turned six and he was going to die. He'd barely lived at all, that knife was going to go into his heart and he would die.

"Not my son, please, he's just a _child_!" his father begged.

"Three, four..."

Ilosovic held his breath. This was it. Some of the guards began to turn their heads towards the door. Then the King followed the guard's gaze and he gasped. "Mirana!" His arm jerked off course as it came down.

Instead of going straight through Stayne's heart the blade it embedded itself just a fraction _below_ his heart. Nevertheless it went about halfway through his body. Then there was nothing really, he heard no voices, he wasn't even sure if he was screaming, now he wanted to die, just to stop feeling. He felt relief as his world clouded with black dots and he lost sense of it. A few words he barely comprehended breached his mind.

"Take Stayne downstairs, I'll resume this later. And get rid of the boy. Quietly."

So this was dying...

* * *

><p>When he came to he was in someone's arms. All he saw was black his eyes too heavy to open. Their voices were like echos in the back of his mind. They didn't sound that loud over the pain...so much pain. If he were to imagine them they would be big scary men though.<p>

"What do you mean the furnace isn't working?"

"That's what they told me alright, it's not my fault."

"Well what are we supposed to do with him?" Whoever it was they sounded exasperated. Did they really think _they_ had problems?

"Just go and dump him in the forest, he's half dead already, he'll be picked off soon enough, no-one will recognise him. And I doubt anyone would go looking for him anyway. His family are gone."

_My family are gone_. It was like another stab.

There was a silence. "Fine but you take him. It's your idea and he is getting blood all over my uniform."

Ilosovic vaguely felt himself be passed over like a loaf of bread. He couldn't feel or move any of his limbs.

"Fine," the other person said moodily.

He wasn't exactly sure how long it was before he was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground.

"There, no-one will find you out here," the man said gruffly. "You can be a nice snack for the wolves."

He heard heavy footsteps going away. Then there was silence, nothing but the noises of the forest surrounding him. As he lay there rapidly bleeding to death he tried to force his eyes open. One of them opened slightly but his left eyelid didn't move at all. He couldn't make it move. Hot tears leaked out of the both of them though running down his face and into the dirt.

The night sky was blue-black above devoid of almost all light. The trees above him stretched like claws. He looked up and saw something dark sitting on one of the branches looking down at him swishing its long tail.

"You can't die _now_ Ilosovic," it said calmly revealing bright shining teeth. "You've got a long way to go yet."

Then Stayne closed his eyes unable to keep them open as his world turned black again. This time he knew the tide of death was going to take him. The last things he saw were a pair of unusual luminous aquamarine eyes shining in the darkness coming closer and closer.


	19. The Crown of Underland

**Note: The following chapter contains politics some might find boring **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Jonathan stood straight surrounded by the highest ranking soldiers as they examined the new found evidence. After an intensive search of the area they had stopped to make camp. They had found no further evidence of the White Queen, just her crown but according to some of the generals it was not the same as when she had left.<p>

Those generals who had seen her in the past noticed as it was passed round and when Jonathan was shown a small picture of the Queen he saw that they were indeed right. At first he assumed they meant he'd discovered the wrong crown but then it was further explained.

Finally, it ended up in the hands of Commander Baelon. Commander of the Western army. Top of the ranks. Jonathan had always admired him, the Commander been his inspiration as soon as he'd met him, he was exactly the kind of man Jonathan would want be if he ever rose half as high in the ranks. The Commander was very strong even through there were a few grey streaks in his mane of dark red hair which always made Jonathan imagine a lion. He was skilled, piercingly intelligent, brave but not cocky and also just. Beside him was the captain who was also admirable if a little too battle-hungry for Jonathan's taste.

He compared the crown in the Commander's hands to the one in the picture. It was indeed different, the white texture of it had gone a more silvery shade with bits of bronze rimming the bottom. Less obvious were the small jewels going up each point, in the picture they were all blue but now they were in various different colours, yellow, red, dark blue, light blue, green. And as for the large stone at the front of the crown, well, it looked more like an opal than a sapphire now.

They called in one of the men who had been studying the location of unicorns to help them. An Elder. Though this title turned out to be serious understatement in Jonathan's opinion, 'Ancient' would have suited better. Jonathan had been quite alarmed when he saw him. He was undoubtedly the oldest man Jonathan had ever seen. He had so many wrinkles it looked like he would crumble to dust at any second. His grey beard stretched all the way down to his toes and he walked slightly hunched with a long walking stick. He wore a cloak, it covered his whole body – which wasn't much more than three feet tall – and vaguely reminded Jonathan of a stereotypical wizard but without the pointy hat.

The Commander gave him a small bow. "This is Master Huegwin. He comes to us from a long long way away and we believe he can help us understand this new discovery."

All the captains, generals, majors, privates, basically everyone in the room bowed. If the Commander bowed, you bowed. Clearly this man was someone to show respect to. Though personally Jonathan thought he should be taken straight to the nearest healer with great haste, surely he shouldn't be out in this cold, he looked far too frail.

The Commander held out the crown to him. "We were hoping you could help explain the change to the crown."

The old man took the "Ah, the Crown of Underland of one of the last relics of Old Magic left in the Kingdom. It has immense power."

Jonathan thought at that point of Old Magic. Most people didn't know of it but Jonathan had been brought up in a Lord's household and had therefore had been granted very good educational privileges. He knew that thousands of years ago there had been ancient druids – who he supposed back then they _weren't_ ancient – they had been able to wield a magic more powerful than any imaginable. They had long ago died out but some of their creations lived on. The only ones he knew of were the Enchantment separating Underland from the Outlands, all vorpral weaponry and armour, the oraculum, the wormhole from Underland to Overland and the _Crown_ of Underland.

"The crown has no fixed state," he said. "It changes depending on which regent is on the throne. It can be passed down by the usual way a King or Queen dying and passing it to their child or other nearest relative. A royal member of the family being defeated by another of royal blood or by the regent willingly passing it to another with royal blood. Still whatever the transition the crown shapes itself to the wearer, it looks different every time."

When Jonathan thought about it it did make sense, sort of. The Red Queen and White Queen had technically wore the same crown but from what he had heard it had looked totally different on each.

"But master," the captain asked. "There are no more to take her place the Red Queen is undoubtedly dead and the White Queen had – _has_ – no children."

Master Huegwin gave the captain an old man's smile as if he were addressing a child. "The Crown of Underland is bound to the blood of the Royal family. If their line should end the crown would crumble to dust. However, the crown will surely always find an heir. It will go back many generations if it has to until it is taken up by the right regent."

There was a long silence. Then the Commander spoke the words all of them were afraid to say. "If the crown has changed, are you suggesting...that the Queen is dead?"

Jonathan had never met the Queen – after the celebrations she had spent most of her time away from the people in her palace – but he had been told she was a good and benevolent ruler. The idea of her dying after all the trouble the North had gone through to save her hurt him.

"Fear not sir," Master Huegwin said turning the crown over in his bony fingers. "The crown represents our regent's personalities and can change accordingly. No-one knows exactly what symbols and colours on the crown symbolize what aspects of the person, even with cruel regents like the Queen of Hearts there hasn't been dark horns or anything alarming. The point is though that the crown shows the integral personality of the wearer. Tiny changes in persona have no effect on it but large alterations will show in physical form."

"So the White Queen lives?" the Commander said and the whole room seemed to sigh in relief.

"Indeed young sir," he nodded talking to the Commander who had held the top position in the army for almost forty years. "But be wary, our Queen is in great danger and she is innocent. It is impossible to know what changes have been made but if she becomes too tainted by the darkness-"

"We're screwed," said one of the privates to himself a little too loudly breaking off the speech of the master.

Everyone in the room turned and glared at him except the master who gave a small smile. It was Private Darles.

"Oh, sorry," the Private flushed furiously. "I just meant-"

"Take your foot out of your mouth Private," snapped the Captain. "Sorry master."

"That's quite alright but, as much as I am unfamiliar with youthful speech, your man speaks true and we will be 'screwed'," he said and Jonathan fought the urge to laugh at the phrase coming out of the mouth of a man as old as time.

"However," he continued. "Changes in the past have been known to improve regents."

"Really?"

"I have seen many Kings and Queens reign over Underland, too many than I'd care to mention but on occasion it happens. There is always good change and bad change, either can befall a regent, they can unravel in the most unusual of circumstances."

The Commander shook his head. "I very much doubt whatever the Queen is going through now that is changing her will help her. If you don't mind me asking how is the progress coming on locating the unicorns?"

"Ah, young sir. Many of my colleagues are refusing to look into it. Unicorns are sacred and old, creatures with the purest of hearts. To aid an army to breach them with threat of violence is blasphemy."

"They kidnapped our Queen," exclaimed one of the generals. "They killed two people, that doesn't sound _pure_ to me." The room murmured in agreement.

"We shall see young sir, but I am one of many who believe you may have the wrong culprit. You may well find yourself looking for her in the wrong place."

Exchanges were shared around the room. As the Queen's army they would turn Underland upside down if they had to. The tunnel to Overland had been thoroughly inspected upon the news of her kidnap and it had been confirmed no-one had passed up or down the wormhole in years so she had to be somewhere in Underland, she couldn't be anywhere else.

"Indeed. We shall keep that in mind."

The master put one hand to his back. "Well my Lord if there is nothing else..."

"Oh, of course, thank you master you've been of great help."

The master bowed his head slightly, though not his back, Jonathan was fairly sure if he tried to bend his back he'd snap in half. He held out the crown which Jonathan took. His fingertips brushed against the old man's skeletal hand which felt more like old leather than human skin. Jonathan felt the crown thrum with power in his hands. There were many crowns in this world but _this_ was the real deal.

The Master turned and began to walk out of the tent at a snail's pace.

"Master?" called Private Darles.

The Master turned and looked round as everyone in the room stared at Darles again, this time in astonishment. The Commander's face was furious – the lion-like image more obvious than ever as his face started to turn the colour of his hair – and Jonathan winced, he was really glad he was not the Private now.

"Yes, young sir?"

"I was just wondering..." he said timidly clearly trying to avoid all the angry eyes on him. "Why did none of this show up on the oraculum?"

After the Frabjous day the long lost oraculum had been given to the Elders of Underland. Those considered the wisest of all. The first question the army had asked them was whether they could have predicted this disappearance and what might become of it. To everyone's surprise there had been no record of the unicorns arrival or the Queen's abduction.

"I mean...I thought it predicted everything important that would happen in Underland..."

At this question, a few heads turned from the Private to Master Huegwin in honest curiosity. That was common knowledge and the abduction of the Queen of all Underland was extremely important so what was different?

"That my young sir," the Master said almost approvingly. "Is the real question."

On that note he walked out leaving the room without giving a proper answer.

One of the soldiers went to ensure the Master reached his tent safely whilst the rest of them went back to discussing tactics. Soon they would meet up with the army from the North near the Queen's palace. The trail was taking them so close in their direction it only made sense to join forces.

There was some argument as to why the far south was only sending in _half_ their forces to aid in the search. The answer was easy, the lands in the far south were rough and it took a lot of strength to keep them steady. If you went _really_ far south the lands were out of anyone's control. The Southern army claimed they were searching for the Queen in their territory but it was very obvious they just didn't want to lose too many forces.

When eventually they did leave his friend Malcom – just above him in ranks – slapped him on the back.

"Good work, you and that hound finding the crown," he said with a grin stretching ear to ear.

"Oh, it was nothing," Jonathan said truthfully. All he'd done was follow the bloodhound through some trees and stick his arm through a prickly bush. Didn't exactly take a genius.

"Don't be so modest. Recently you've been proving yourself left, right and centre," he said then added in an undertone. "I hear rumours that you might be our next Private."

"What about Darles?"

"I don't think he has a leg to stand on now. He's been pushing it for months. Poor bastard, never knew when to shut up."

Jonathan felt sorry for him but at the same time rather excited. If this did happen it would be a huge step forward in his career. He'd be working with the top guys, he'd have more chance to speak up and would have some control with the platoons.

They soon began to disband, Jonathan was the last as he locked up the crown in the secure chest with a lock system which looked so complex it gave him a headache. They were certainly taking no risks. He felt sorry for the person who had to open it.

Then he stepped out into the night and breathed one deep breath of cool air, shutting his eyes and letting all his other senses heighten. If he hadn't done that he probably wouldn't have heard the sound of next to silent footsteps creeping away.

Jonathan's eyes snapped open and he saw in the night the silhouette of a dark figure near the very edge of the tent so well hidden he would have never spotted him if he hadn't been searching.

"You there!" he yelled.

The shadow of a figure who'd been hiding tried to run. Soldier-instincts kicked in and Jonathan lunged forward grabbing the spy, lifting him off the ground, gripping him tightly by the neck.

They gave a strangled gasped kicking uselessly against a grip Jonathan had spent years making as strong as a vice. "Put me down. It's me you moron," they choked gripping his arm around their neck.

"Ethan?" he said startled.

"You're...killing me..."

"Oh." Jonathan withdrew his arm and Ethan fell to the floor in a heap gasping, clutching at his throat which would undoubtedly have bruises.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan demanded. "I thought you were a spy."

"I was trying to find out what was going on," he growled glaring at Jonathan whilst reorganizing his breathing.

"Here," Jonathan said holding out an arm to his cousin.

Ethan batted it away and got up himself, rubbing his neck.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Ethan shrugged. "The Queen's alive, the crown has changed, we might be screwed, we might not be screwed, no-one wants to hunt unicorns, the oraculum's finally given up the ghost and we're about to meet the north forces. That sort of thing."

So pretty much everything. Had to hand it to Ethan, he had good hearing. If he had a backbone he would make a really good spy. "Didn't anyone see you leave?"

Ethan shook his head. "I don't think so, if they did no-one cared."

"If you'd been caught by _anyone_ but me-"

"I'd be out for the count, I know I know. Skip the lecture. I just wanted to know what's going on. I'm part of this mission too. Nice to hear you and that hound getting praise for finding the crown."

Jonathan frowned at his cousin tone. "What's wrong with me getting praise?"

"Nobody gave me so much as a thank you for discovering those bodies and I did that all by myself," he said bitterly.

"That's not true," Jonathan argued. "I did."

"You most certainly did _not_," Ethan scowled.

Jonathan thought back. Huh, Ethan was right. He'd been so consumed with dealing with the situation he'd paid little attention to his cousin. But who could blame him? I mean, they'd just discovered a _multiple_ _murder_.

"Thank you for finding those bodies Ethan," he said clearly. "It was very helpful."

"It doesn't count if I have to remind you," Ethan sneered, venom in his voice. "Just forget it."

With that his cousin began walking back to camp in one of his moods. Jonathan sighed, shaking his head, there just seemed to be no pleasing Ethan.


	20. Man or a Mouse

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

* * *

><p>Mirana followed Stayne on their daily trek. Reaching the edge of the Outlands still took priority over whatever was going on between them. She knew what with Chessur's warnings and death at every corner she should be grateful for this but honestly a large part of her did just want to stop everything and understand what was going on in Stayne's head.<p>

It was also a little childish but she sort of wanted to know how good a kisser she was. She'd never kissed anyone quite how she'd kissed Stayne and she'd recently come to realise that Stayne's belief that all regents were surrounded by 'yes-men' may be a little true. Stayne had undoubtedly kissed dozens of women over his travels – not that she was going to enquire about them – but she wanted to know if she paled in comparison.

The kiss had blown her away, truth be told she wanted to kiss him again right now, even more than she wanted something to drink in the baking heat of the midday Outlands. She tried to take her mind off exhaustion and thirst by wondering once again how to ask him how he felt about what was going on. _Her_ feelings were all over the place.

She got the inward feeling that kissing anyone else would disappoint her now. Stayne made her feel like a whole new person. Early today she had actually asked him to teach her to _hunt_ for crying out loud. That was so unlike her she was still finding it hard to believe it was her who had asked.

She had read countless stories of love where the princess always receives the perfect kiss from the knight in shining armour. She'd fantasized about what it would be like so much but she'd never actually gotten round to it. Not for lack of suitors – just about every single high born man seemed to have farfetched hopes of winning her hand – but she didn't want to be disappointed with love and fail to get that perfect kiss of her own.

Last night, well...Stayne was hardly a knight in shining armour but it had certainly been the perfect kiss. It had wiped away all the horror of the memory that had filled her mind like ebbing poison. Logic said he was still the bad guy and should be jailed post haste upon exit of the Outlands but a strong part of her said he wasn't _all_ bad and was desperately trying to come up with a solution to keep him safe once they were free. There had to be some way she could convince Underland he wasn't pure evil.

The day came to a close and she could tell by the way Stayne was observing their perimeter that he was debating the best place for them to stop for the night. She'd been trying to get a grip on his various looks. She followed on until they reached the edge of a cliff face.

"Stay here," he commanded. Then he walked off and did his customary sweep of the area before he confirmed his decision.

She let out a sigh and wiped her forehead. It was turning to dusk and very soon the desert of the Outlands would get very cold, she would never complain about temperatures in Underland again that was for sure. Hell, she wouldn't have much of a basis to complain about anything. She rolled back on the balls of her feet and in the very corner of her eye saw a shadow flicker behind her.

She spun round moving her feet into a stance to run. She stayed silent surveying the area. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was nothing. "Stayne?" she whispered hesitantly. "Stayne is that you?"

Silence. "No," a cool unfamiliar voice replied.

She gripped her spear tightly. It was strange how fear can sometimes feel like a punch in the gut.

Her blood went cold as a figure stepped out from behind a rock. She wasn't exactly sure how to describe it. She couldn't say human that was for sure but it had the basic body structure of a man. She'd never quite seen anything like it. Most of it looked like that of a human but parts of it looked like some kind of animal. It was dressed all in black contrasting with his scarred face so pale it rivalled the Mad Hatter's. A sword hung at his side. It had hair that vaguely resembled long thorns running down to his shoulders, though the spines seemed to cause him no obvious harm. She could she ears protruding through this hair ending in jagged points like an elf. Whatever it was it stared at her with eyes that were completely black except for a blood red pupil. It tilted its head in a very inhuman fashion looking almost calculating.

"Your majesty, I've been so looking forward to seeing you," he said in a surprisingly smooth voice. She spied small fangs when he spoke.

Mirana stared at him another second. She had spent the last few days trying to be more independent, but that didn't mean she's lost her common sense. "STAYNE!" she yelled as loud as she could. "STAYNE."

The man-creature before her just smiled glancing in the direction Stayne has left. "I'm afraid your meddlesome escort is...otherwise detained."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nazar, though that is unimportant. We were expecting you a little over a week ago, may I inquire as to what happened? Our scouts were disappointingly unhelpful."

She debated the consequences of telling him he couldn't inquire and could go straight to hell. Then decided against it, at least until she knew what had happened to Stayne. "The...thing that brought me here died."

He nodded, not seeming surprised. "I expected as much, I knew we should have sent someone more experienced."

"What have you done to Stayne?" she demanded summoning the Queen like command she had once had.

The man ignored her completely. "It was fortunate for us that your fellow Southerner was there to protect you when Aliah perished. You're no good to us dead."

His words were like ice creeping around her. Not mentioning that Stayne had been the one to kill Aliah in the first place she decided to keep him talking. Stayne would come back eventually, he had to. He could fight off whatever demon scum followed him surely...

"Well Nazar...I'm not a Southerner." First thing that sprung to mind. It was true, she'd lived in the White palace all her life, that was a very Northern part of Underland.

"You're from South of the border. That makes you a Southerner as far as we're concerned." He walked to the sides pulling off his gloves absentmindedly revealing clawed fingers. "Now, your majesty, time grows short. My people have suffered quite enough and it is time for the South to pay for their past actions."

She stumbled backwards. "Past actions?"

The raised one arched eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking now, would I?" she snapped generating false confidence. Chess was right, they should have gone faster.

"I'll explain on the way if it suits you."

She threw her spear with as much strength as she could muster. The problem with wooden spears though is they were proportional to hand size and Mirana's dainty hands had meant she had an unfortunately small spear and the creature before her had lightning reflexes as he dodged the spear not looking the least bit concerned. As it fell uselessly to the ground he picked it up and snapped it with one clawed hand.

"Our transportation is coming."

From behind a large rock, stepped what she would best describe as a true hellhound. It was huge, as large as a horse and carriage, covered in patchy dark brown hair with a twisted face. Strangely though that didn't attract much of her attention, what did was that in its giant teeth it was dragging the body of Stayne, the back of his head matted with blood.

"Stayne," she cried running forwards towards him despite his current position.

The creature opened its mouth letting Stayne fall to the floor in a heap. She dropped to her knees at his side. "Stayne don't be dead. Please, _please_ don't be dead." No, his chest was moving he was alive. She pulled his face up to look at her.

"Stayne...Stayne look at me...please open your eyes, it's me... its Mirana." She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Should I kill him?" the hellhound asked in a low gruff voice and she jumped. She hadn't assumed such a creature could talk. It wouldn't have surprised her in Underland but out here she'd assumed most creatures were just too...devolved.

"No!" she shouted holding onto him tightly. "Don't you dare hurt him!"She spun her head to Nazar who was looking at her holding onto Stayne rather curiously. He walked a few steps forward.

"Do you treasure this...person?" he asked.

She stared. "What?"

"Do you?" he repeated his voice completely neutral.

"Err...yes..." In a wave of realization she knew it was true. And not just because she would die without his guidance either. "Yes I do. Why?"

He glanced at the monster still looming over she and Stayne. "We may as well take him with us."

The creature leant down towards them and for some reason none other than Alice Kingsley's story came to mind. Only it wasn't Alice specifically she was thinking off but that tiny mouse the Hatter was so fond of. That tiny mouse had managed to stop a bandersnatch with little more than a pinprick. If a mouse could do that then there had to be something she could do.

Her hand flew under Stayne's cloak and gripped his knife. She leapt up and drove it into the hellhound's head. She didn't quite get the eye but embedded it very close a good half foot into the flesh. It let out a roar sending a fair amount of saliva in her direction. He flung his head back putting one gigantic hand to his head pulling the blade out.

"Hey!" shouted Nazar angrily.

She dived for the knife as soon as it hit the floor whilst the hellhound turned his head from side to side in pain as black blood seeped from the wound.

"You can't kill either of us with that knife," Nazar said when gripped it. "We're strong demons, simple iron won't work."

He drew his sword from its scabbard and she blinked at how pretty and...undemonic it looked. With one swift movement he cut clean through the metal of the blade as if it had been made of paper. She was left standing uselessly with the hilt in her arms.

"It would benefit everyone if you came quietly," he said walking forward slightly. "In fact-"

Then a large rock came from out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. There was silence then another came and he fell forward to the ground unconscious, limp as a rag doll. She looked around confused. No-one was here, the hellhound was still moaning in pain, Stayne was still out cold...

She didn't spend time questioning the facts and picked up Nazar's shiny sword and turned on the hellhound. With no skill whatsoever she lunged the sword into its leg. This act was met with a howl of pain and the creature beating her away with one massive paw sending her flying about ten feet in the air backwards until she hit a rock face. She lay on the ground a moment very winded clutching her chest.

If a mouse can do it so can you.

She wrenched herself back up and grabbed the sword, she prepared to charge forward and lunge again. Then Nazar groaned and shifted on the ground. Her target changed and she clumsily pointed the sword at him. Nazar got to his feet gripping the back of his head and bringing his hand to his face covered in what must be his blood. "Who..."

"Stay back," she warned.

He gave her a look. "Please, you do not know how to use a sword. We know all about you, we've been planning this for a while. Look, you're not even holding it right."

She looked down at her grip, she was holding it with two hands with the blade pointed upwards. "You're friend doesn't seem to think so."

He glanced at his companion who was in serious danger of trampling Stayne in his distress. While he was distracted she threw her arm forwards. His hand came sideways and his head turned simultaneously. He smacked her wrist making her let go of the sword until it fell into his hands.

In a second she was spun round with the sword pressed against her neck. "You shouldn't play with knives your majesty," he said tauntingly in her ear. "You'll hurt yourself."

That's when a fifth figure entered the scene. It took her a while to realise who it was jumping with graceful agility across the rocks and into view. Soon he was on a massive pile of precarious sharp rocks as if it were a throne.

"Chess?" she said confusion intruding on fear.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Nazar lowering the sword matching her expression.

The Cheshire cat picked up a small rock in front of him and scrutinized it. "Let's call it a general observation of the situation." Then he picked up another rock and the mountain of rocks beneath him shook.

Mirana darted away from Nazar who was now fully focused on the Cheshire cat and ran to Stayne's side. "Stayne, Stayne it's okay." She stroked his long hair hot tears falling on his face. "It's going to be okay."

"Princess..." mumbled Stayne eyes still closed.

"Did you follow us?" Nazar said still looking puzzled with Chess though not the least bit angry or scared. "We can manage on our own you know."

"Oh I can see that," he replied turning his large eyes on the hellhound who was still whining like a puppy. He picked up a couple more rocks and the pile below him shook vigorously some pebbles falling at Nazar's feet.

"W-what are you doing?" said Nazar backing away from them.

In a resigned voice the Cheshire cat replied, "I have to this and I just want you to know that I'm sorry." He leapt backwards and then the whole pile seemed to surge forward in a wave smashing into Nazar. Mirana screamed as rocks cascaded everywhere dust clouding her vision.

When it cleared she saw Nazar's broken body in a mass of stones undoubtedly dead. Heart still hammering in her ears, she shakily stood and pulled the sword from the mess by the hilt and simply threw it wildly at the hellhound. It landed in its back and after a roar of agony the beast started to run away. As it left the sword swung loose from its back landing harmlessly on the ground dripping with black blood.

"Yeah you'd better run," she yelled after it like an idiot. "Run away, _far_ away. Run all the way out of the Outlands you monster! Come back with someone useful."

She would realise later what a very bad choice of words that had been.

She looked at Stayne and saw his eyelids flicker slightly. Oh thank God. Then she saw Chess slowly walking over to Nazar's dead body.

"It's okay Chess, he's dead," she gasped with a smile. "You did it."

But the Cheshire cat didn't grin in that manic way of his. There was no sense of victory as he reached the body half covered in rubble a look of honest grief on his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

Mirana stared. Did he actually feel pity for that _thing_? The demon man who had held a sword to her neck and was probably going to have both her and Stayne killed?

Chess lifted one paw and pulled Nazar's eyelids shut over his unseeing black and red eyes and said softly "Sleep now Nazar; be free. Dream of our forests."

"Chess...?" she said hesitantly stepping forward.

"Get out of the Outlands _now_. Don't make him die for nothing," Cheshire choked. When he looked at her his eyes were full of tears. "You're on your own now. I'm not hurting anyone else for you." With that he took one last look at Nazar and ran away from them not bothering to simply vanish.

"Chess!" she called after him. "Chess wait!"

But he was gone and she knew he wasn't coming back in a hurry. She turned to Stayne and ran her fingers through his hair putting his hand on his cheek. "Well, looks like it's just you and me now."


	21. Opening the Heavens

**Another chapter in the Outlands. Asking in advance, I've never done a scene like this for Alice in Wonderland so please review so I can get some idea of whether it's any good.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Mirana was watching Stayne anxiously as he slowly regained consciousness. She had dragged him away from the corpse of the demon before other wildlife came for the easy pickings. That task had been easier said than done, turns out muscle does weigh more than fat. Anyway she found a safe enough area and had tried and failed to build a fire the way Stayne had over the past fortnight. So it was very dark, she could see next to no stars in the sky making her jump at every shadow.<p>

She'd looked Stayne over with her healing expertise and knew he would be fine soon enough. The creature had probably whacked him over the back of the head with those club-like paws. She had pulled off his armour and shirt to check he didn't have any chest wounds, his clothes had had bloodstains on them from the moment they met in the Outlands so she hadn't been able to judge if he was injured underneath. He hadn't been wounded but he did have a good few old scars which made her wonder how many battles he'd faced in that mysterious life of his. And she couldn't not notice he had a _really_ good chest, it was a shame he hid those muscles with his clothes. She hadn't quite gathered the will to redress him yet.

Eventually his eyes flickered open and he blinked several times until his gaze locked with hers.

"Hey there sleepy head," she smiled through chattering teeth.

"W-what happened," he said sitting up slightly dazed and looked down at his bare chest.

"Oh, I had to check you didn't have chest wounds," she said quickly feeling herself blush. "But I think you just took a blow to the head."

He put a hand there rubbing it. "I don't remember anything."

Mirana gave a brief recap and wasn't sure whether to be pleased or insulted at the look of absolute disbelief on his face when she described herself wielding a sword. When she described the Cheshire Cat's unexpected appearance he blanched. "_Chess_ was here? How did Chess get here?"

"Oh _that_," she said and then went back to explain when she'd first met him during her tantrum over her father's gruesome murder which now seemed like a silly thing to argue over. She unwound the material around her arm to show what Chess had done. "I didn't know he could do it but he healed me."

Stayne stared. "He didn't leave any scars..."

He ran his hand over her arm with surprising gentleness sending shivers through her that had nothing to do with the night chill. "You're freezing."

"Building a fire with next to nothing isn't quite as easy as you make it look," she admitted. She suddenly felt a bit guilty for not putting his shirt back on, he must feel even colder than she was.

He smiled downwards then sighed looking at her. "I'm sorry."

She frowned. "What for?"

"I failed you. I promised I'd keep you safe."

She felt the urge to laugh. He sounded like her palace soldiers. "Stayne, just because I'm the Queen doesn't mean I can't do anything. Look at me, I'm fine."

His eyebrows came together and he took her hand. "I didn't fail 'the Queen' I failed _you_." He gave her fingers a squeeze looking at her closely. "I've never seen you rule since you don't have to be a Queen out here, you don't need to be any kind of high position for me. Just be yourself."

Her heart ached. "I don't think I even know who that is anymore."

He smiled in a way she didn't know he could smile. "Let me show you." He pulled her into a kiss and she left all the acts of the day behind. She leaned forwards and his arms crushed her to his chest as she shut her eyes blinding herself to the rest of the world. She gripped him tightly as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over her.

He leant her sideways until her back was near the floor one hand on her back the other on the sensitive nape of her neck. She gasped when they broke apart and she stared up at him, her heart crying out inside her chest. "I could enjoy being this person," she breathed.

His eyes were as dark as the night sky but the depths of them glittered beautifully at her words. "Yeah?"

Her reply was lost under the fury of the next kiss. She ran her hand up his chest. The muscles were as real and hard as she'd imagined under her fingers. A stunning body, a body made to win wars. She knew he was strong, so very strong, he held her as if she weighed nothing and it made her feel feminine to the core.

He started kissing down her neck. Hot. Sinful. Her body arched upwards. "Oh Stayne," she moaned clinging to his neck as her body started feeling all kinds of new sensations and she suddenly knew she wanted to do a lot more than just kiss him. She'd never felt that way for any man before.

She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his midsection pulling herself as close as she could, not wanting an inch between them. She could feel his arousal pressing on her through her dress and it was sending currents of voracious need rocketing through her.

He pulled back slightly and she was going to protest as her back rested on the ground but her words were cut short when he trailed one long fingered hand down her neck and across her dress over chest. He slowly pulled what remained of the arms of the dress down so it stopped at her waist. She'd discarded her corset days ago – she'd had no choice, such garments were not built for such long treks and the air out here was so thin she may well have suffocated with it on – and currently couldn't think of a single decent reason she'd put the damn thing on in the first place.

His lips curved with a very male appraisal looking down at her bare-chested beneath him. She felt her breasts flush and harden as he trailed his fingers across them almost carelessly, _tauntingly_. Her head fell back on the ground and she groaned loudly at his touch dragging her fingers along the ground as it started blowing her circuits.

If she'd known she'd been missing out on this her whole life...oh, she felt alive with a hunger and a passion she'd never even known existed within her.

When she gathered enough of her thoughts she rose slightly thereby pressing into his hands and sliding one of her own southernwards with the intention of making him lose those accursed trousers so she could see if he really was built like a man. However, before she could reach intended destination he grabbed her hand in his own the suddenness of the action making her heart skip a beat.

"You don't want to do this just yet," he said shaking his head.

"I really _really_ do," she insisted pulling herself up so they were almost face to face.

One of her vows back in Underland had been one of chastity until she was married to some rich, respectable gentleman, that was one vow she was now borderline desperate to break and knew she would never retake. She didn't want honour and courtesy, now she just wanted Stayne, _all_ of him, right here right now.

"You've never done this before have you?" he asked brushing her lips against hers.

"First time for everything," she replied trailing her tongue slowly over his pulse which she was pleased to feel was beating fast and hard.

He released her hand placing it high on his shoulder. "You're not ready for that. I can tell."

"I am too," she said then realised how childish she sounded. "I mean, I am an adult and I am more than ready." The wet heat burning between her thighs was proof enough for her.

"That's what they all say," he said, a smile in his voice as he gently bit the shell of her ear. "But you're not. I know you're not."

"That's not fair," she complained moving her hand from his shoulder to his scarred yet stunning warrior chest.

He gave a short laugh then shook his head. "These things never are. Though trust me I want this as much as you do."

She doubted that, even though she could see still see the strain on him through his trousers. She got an unexpected feeling of satisfaction and pride holding the knowledge she could make someone and wild and untameable as Stayne react in such a way.

As she looked into those dark eyes she saw him clearer than ever. Emotion and realisation collided within her as all the feelings that she had but had been unable to understand came together in perfect sense, it had been so hard for her to accept and comprehend but now, it was so simple, so obvious.

"Mirana?" he breathed at her expression, his voice caressing her in the most intimate way.

"Stayne...I..." she broke off her feelings almost too unlikely to put into words. Words she had begun to think she'd never speak to any man, least of all to someone like him.

"What?"

She raised one hand to lightly brush his cheek, looking past his face and right into him. "Stayne...I think I'm falling in love with you."

That's when a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the Outlands. They both looked straight up as the heavens opened above them and a hail of rain drops fell, shining like a thousand tiny jewels as lightning lit up the sky. It was beautiful.

Stayne laughed upwards as he held out his hands collecting the rain in his palms, she turned her gaze back to him, hands still stroking his chest taking in the life, the strength and the sheer beauty of him as rain ran through his hair, down his neck tumbling down till they met where their bodies touched.

They kissed each other for a very long time, until they were both soaked to the skin, holding each other so tightly it felt like they would never break apart. She never wanted to. But, reluctantly, she pulled her dress sleeves back up onto her shoulders and they ran hand in hand to shelter as the rain got fiercer and finally giving Mirana an understanding of how the Outlands could once have been beautiful.

It was that night she absolutely knew for certain she'd never be the Mirana she had been when she first came to the Outlands and now she was thankful. She wanted to be as free as she felt now for the rest of her life, even if that meant only living a few more flickering days on this earth. And she wanted to be in Stayne's arms while she was living them.


	22. The North Forces

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Jonathan stood with the other superior ranks as the new recruits arrived. Today was the day the court's North forces joined them on their search for their absent queen.<p>

When he actually saw the troops he wasn't so sure. A lot of the troops were 'Card Guards' who had a reputation for not being particularly good warriors. Still, he wasn't going to judge. He'd always wondered what would happen if you gave one a kick in the chest. If it fell on its back would it be able to get back up?

Jonathan's thoughts were somewhere else entirely. He watched as the North forces marched up in a long very straight line, they were certainly more organised than their forces. However, he was no scout but he wouldn't count more than four thousand approaching. He'd been expecting at least twice as many, were they not taking this seriously?

His question was answered when one of the representatives of the North forces stepped forward. At first Jonathan assumed he was a troop who stepped out of line or maybe a messenger but apparently he was actually someone important. He didn't look like anyone important. He looked...well...weird.

He was fairly tall and skinny with alarmingly orange hair that looked so bright it looked like paint more than anything. His skin was freakishly pale, worse than Ethan's; this guy was..._corpse_ pale. He had to be wearing makeup of some description, surely no-one could have such a complexion and still be alive. As for his outfit well, he was wearing a jacket with a large very brightly coloured collar, long striped socks and a very worn top hat that had seen better days. Jonathan didn't think he'd ever seen anyone dressed so bizarrely.

As the man talked to the General, Jonathan got an update from Malcom who always seemed to know everything, even things he shouldn't. Apparently the weird looking man was a hatter from the royal court with a rep of insanity and had come to fight.

"What's he going to do, throw hats at them?"

Malcom shrugged. "He has a sword."

"Yeah, someone should probably take that off him," Jonathan said eyeing the blade strapped to the hatter's belt.

Jonathan had always been taught to be wary of mad people. They were very unpredictable, not at all in control of their actions or emotions. One minute they were your best friend, the next they had a knife to your throat. This man didn't look as if he meant any harm but Jonathan wasn't sure he wanted take the risk, he'd be keeping an eye on this one.

Regardless he stood there and was eventually called forward. Apparently there were another six thousand men coming to accompany them later. Until then they were just going to continue following the trail north.

Whilst all this was going on Ethan was back in his tent alone and unnoticed. The North forces were arriving, there were mixed opinions about this, some were relieved some were insulted. Ethan was on the relieved side, the more people standing between him and the enemy the better. His thoughts were disturbed as a small golden bird came fluttering through the door.

He was carrying a message in his beak. Ethan held out his hand which the bird gratefully landed on. "Are you Ethan Simmons?" he gasped looking exhausted dropping the letter on Ethan's lap.

"Yes, is this for me?"

"It is for you and Lieutenant Thorntyne."

Ethan frowned. "Messages arrived last night why weren't you with the rest of them?"

"I was," the bird said defensively. "However, Lieutenant Thorntyne was not available and when I asked no-one seemed to know who you were."

Ethan gritted his teeth and dropped the bird which flapped his wings madly losing a couple of feathers in the process.

"Message received," Ethan said sourly. "On you go."

The bird flew away looking insulted.

Ethan turned to the letter and recognised his aunt's handwriting and the Thorntyne seal. His aunt had always treated him like a second son. It was nice, however, Ethan knew perfectly well that looking after her late sister's son was her way of forgiving herself for previously abandoning her and their parents and running off after a better class leaving the rest of her family in so much debt they were knee deep in poverty by the time Ethan was born. He couldn't remember this time particularly well, just a few memories of his parents with fair hair like his, because he had only been on this earth a meagre five years before a fire had claimed both his parents simultaneously. His one living grandparent at the time had been too sick to care for him so it was either his aunt or an orphanage. He chose the lesser of two evils.

He opened the letter scanning it. It was fairly simple, she missed them, they knew a bit about the mission etcetera etcetera. His aunt had given them her husband's regards and best wishes but Lord Thorntyne himself – Ethan's uncle by marriage – hadn't written any part of the letter. This was no surprise he very rarely participated in any form of communication. Ethan's uncle...well it was hard to say how he'd reacted to Ethan's arrival. He hadn't been exactly welcoming – he wasn't a cheery type of guy – but he hadn't been at all disdainful either. He had been...sort of neutral. He'd treated Ethan much like a new piece of furniture. And like most people spent most of his time ignoring him. Since Lord Thorntyne was a very scary figure to even the bravest of men this had been somewhat of a relief.

On the plus side both his aunt and uncle did seem to take the family seriously and had both made it very clear that Jonathan would have to look after him regardless of scenario. Considering his fighting skills Ethan decided to look past the fact that he was well into his twenties and was still being babysat by his cousin.

He headed out to get some air and maybe a glimpse of the forces which would hopefully be fighting and, if worst came to worst, dying in his place. He picked up the letter as he left making a mental note to pass it onto Jonathan. Great, now he was a messenger. It seemed no matter what happened he always managed to be degraded by his relatives.


	23. Come Clean

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Mirana watched Stayne as he ran his hand over the sword she had pulled from the demon. She was very glad she got it since he had sliced Stayne's knife in half. Stayne had really prized that knife, it had been simple steel but it had been worth its weight in gold out in this wasteland.<p>

They were currently sitting inside a small cave (one Stayne was sure wouldn't flood). According to Stayne it rained maybe once every year or two in the Outlands but when it did it came down hard. Outside it lashed down with a vengeance so she couldn't see more than a few meters. He expected it would last about three days and until then they would have stay low, it would be impossible to travel in this weather. He reassured her with the knowledge that whatever was pursuing them would stop too if it had any sense.

Stayne had managed to kill some large vampire bats from a neighbouring cave for them to dine on until he could hunt properly again. They were pretty horrible and had freaky blood red bulbous eyes but it was worth it just to taste clean water again, she had been seriously worried about illness recently.

To be honest she was actually rather enjoying just being able to relax for a few days with Stayne. She could think of much worse situations to be in out here.

"I think this is Vorpal," he said eventually after looking at it from all angles.

"What?" Mirana said startled.

He nodded. "Yep. I think it is."

"What would a demon be doing with a Vorpal sword?"

Stayne shrugged. "Vorpal swords were supposedly forged for killing demons. Created thousands of years ago before the barrier was formed. Odds are some of them got lost in the field and demons felt they were too powerful to waste. Unfortunately for them Vorpal swords are laced with the inbuilt pull to destroy demons..."

She thought about it recalling Chessur's words of a long war. "Well I suppose that explains my sudden sword skill." It explains why the huge creature had been so badly injured and that spectacular throw had seemed too good to be true. The sword would have wanted to kill the demon all she'd had to do was hold on. There was only one Vorpal sword left in Underland to her knowledge, legends told of more but it had been assumed the rest were long gone.

"Well it's a welcome asset to our journey," Stayne said. "With Vorpal blades you don't even need a wet stone, they're always sharp and never rust."

"Really?"

Stayne nodded. "I once saw a Vorpal dagger on the black market when I was young. Cost more than a city in itself but that's what they said, always sharp and good as new."

She came over to him and he put down the sword as she rested her head on his lap. "Tell me something about yourself Stayne." It was an intimate question one she'd been too nervous to ask till now. He clearly valued his secrets very highly.

She half expected him not to answer but he just raised an eyebrow looking down on her. "What do you want to know?"

"Could you tell me a bit of your story, I want to understand you."

He smiled downwards shaking his head. "No-one understands me."

"I want to try."

He hesitated. "I don't know if you'd want to hear it...it's not a pretty story."

"I never thought it would be."

Stayne sighed. "Well, I was born in the North, when I was very young my family moved to the royal palace and I became a servant. It wasn't overly enjoyable, there weren't many other children and it meant I got a limited education but I was content enough."

He twisted a lock of her hair through his fingers absentmindedly as she thought of the scruffy dark-haired boy climbing trees in her memories.

"Then, when I was about six, one day I was grabbed by some guards and taken under the castle. My parents were there in chains along with more guards and your father."

Mirana felt an ache, because somewhere in her the little girl still didn't want to believe her father, who had been the strongest pillar in her universe, had been a crazed killer. Stayne glanced at her clearly unsure of her current understanding and stance towards the man she called her father.

She nodded in answer. "I know, he wasn't who I thought he was. It's been coming back."

"Well, turns out _my_ father, Jared Stayne, had been plotting a rebellion against him for some time and he had finally been caught. The King needed names and locations which my father refused to give so to make him talk the king threatened his family. So he cuts these scars on my face and, me watching, slit my mother's throat."

She felt pity flood through her. "I'm sorry." She couldn't imagine losing all her family in front of her in that way. It would've killed her.

Stayne nodded. "Yeah. My father didn't tell him anything though. From what I heard he bit through his wrists before the king could use his machines to made him talk. That might be an exaggeration but someone else gave it all away, _not_ my father." There was definite note of pride in his voice at this last sentence.

"As for me, well he stabbed me in the chest and the guards left my broken body in the woods to die which I very nearly did. As soon as conscious and in right mind I wanted to get out and avenge my family. I was wisely persuaded against it. Instead I left the castle and learnt how to fight because one day I knew I was going to come back and leave with your father's head." There was no regret in his voice.

She stared and yet found she wasn't as horrified as she thought she would be.

"I took a long time. I travelled with anyone who could help me handle a weapon. Mercenaries, outcast soldiers, bandits, assassins, very briefly some pirates-"

"Pirates?" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," he smiled reminiscently. "I made a good pirate. For once I didn't feel unusual wearing an eye patch. Lots of pirates find it fashionable. Though why they do still eludes me."

She laughed imaging a teenage Stayne as a swashbuckling pirate.

"It was hard too, particularly with my depth perception, but I made it, learnt how to fight and how to kill. Then, when I was ready, I returned to finish what my father started. But Iracebeth found me first, simply by accident. She convinced me she could get me and some of my comrades – your father had caused grief on more people than just me – to within reach of her father. I could tell she'd changed, there was no compassion in her for him. Something in her had snapped. In exchange for this, after our success we would allow her to take the crown after her father's death, I would join her court."

"She wanted you to become her court?"

Again, he nodded. "I too, was puzzled. It had been years since we'd seen one another but she was offering a once a lifetime offer to get access to the King in his fortress so the resistance was on board."

"Resistance?"

He smirked. "To you and the rest of the elite we were rebels and traitors, cretins who were fighting just to be cruel and bring about some anarchy but to some of population were the last stance against a bloody oppressive system. That father of yours had thrown poorer children into factories and mines, torn families apart and destroyed hundreds of lives."

"I see."

"Anyway we did the impossible and penetrated the castle without a full blown army, I was rebel leader so I went to reach the King and when I found him...he didn't even recognise me. He'd torn my life into pieces, destroyed everything I loved and he didn't even remember doing it. He laughed when I challenged him, called for his guards but Iracebeth had taken care of that. I remember saying to him 'It's just you and me' then we fought and he was good with a sword let me tell you that but I beat him in the end. Then I cut his head off and left the castle."

Mirana thought back. Her guards had never found her father's head, figures Stayne would take it as a trophy for his men.

"Unfortunately, Iracebeth turned out to be a pretty unpleasant ruler herself-"

"You mean a blood hungry monster," Mirana corrected.

"I guess yeah," he smiled weakly. "She preformed about as many killings as her father however, unlike him she made a spectacle of each one. Soon everyone hated her. If you want to be a successful evil ruler I think one of the best skills is to not make it so _obvious_ you're evil ruler."

He gave a sigh. "I realised too late that by allowing her to take the throne all I'd done was replace one evil dictator with another."

"But when my father died Iracebeth didn't become queen. I did."

"I know. You can imagine how that went down. It quite literally woke the dragon. At the time she was still acting the friend, and no offense but to me you just didn't seem to be tough enough to rule the kingdom, so I helped her get the crown which I must say you gave up very easily."

This earned him a scowl.

"Anyway, she let the jabberwocky out of the Outlands on the condition it followed her orders. It was a broken creature and the poor beast wanted out bad. Once she had control of it she could pretty much takeover the north, win your crown. Almost as soon as she took the throne and I realised my mistake."

"What I don't understand is if you hated her so much why you didn't just kill Iracebeth? I mean it would take a lot to kill a jabberwocky, yes, but all you'd need for Iracebeth would be a knife in the night. You'd led a rebellion once you could do it again."

He gave a slight laugh. "Not as easy as that. Though I must say princess you're getting more bloodthirsty."

"I am _not_. I'm just saying you were her left hand man. Surely you of all people would have been able to get to her."

"I came very close a few times, she was undoubtedly the most _infuriating_ woman I'd ever met. But I...promised someone I wouldn't. I don't know why he wanted her alive. But he saved my life once and without his guidance I never would have been able to kill your father. Still, I was more than relieved when Alice _finally_ showed up."

"You recognised her?"

He nodded. "Partly because she matched the description of the girl on the oraculum but mainly because I have scoured the maps of Underland for more than half my life and there is no place called Umbridge."

"I see." Umbridge?

"She was a disappointment though."

"What?" Mirana exclaimed. Alice had returned from Iracebeth's castle on a _bandersnatch_ of all things and fought the jabberwocky with unflinching courage.

"I mean when I first met her. She just didn't want to bring down the Queen of Hearts. She didn't hate that part of the Kingdom enough. I'd led a rebellion I know you have to want to win more than anything, you can't have any second doubts, you have to want retribution, you have to want _justice_. I saw she was going to lose because she didn't want it enough."

Mirana thought about how Alice had run away when she first asked for a champion to come forth. There had been some initial problems.

"She didn't want to be a killer," Stayne continued. "Understandable, but frankly that's what I needed her to be so I tried to make it personal, tried to get her angry, to hate the Red Queen's side."

"How?" Mirana asked curiously.

He looked away. "Don't ask."

Before she could inquire further he hurried on with his story. "Then eventually and to be honest rather miraculously everything fell into place. At least until you banished me to the Outlands, debatably a fate worse than death, I certainly didn't expect that to happen."

She winced. "Yeah, I am sorry about that. Really."

He shrugged. "Look at it this way, if you hadn't sent me away you'd be dead now."

"Good point," she said then looked at him. "Your story makes you sound like the good guy."

Stayne laughed. "Well, I'm not sure I'd go _that_ far. I've cut more than my fair share of innocent throats over the years. Men just following orders and many more. Still, I wouldn't class myself as the embodiment of all evil as most in Underland seem to see me."

Mirana sat up and kissed him softly on the lips. "When we get back, I'll make sure _no-one_ sees you that way."

"They'd never believe you," he said in a voice that sounded as if he'd accepted such a fate a long time ago. "They'd think I just lied to you."

"Did you lie to me?"

He shook his head. "I think you'd have to be half mad to make up the story of my life. If there's one thing I pride myself on still having, it's my sanity. Dignity, respect and freedom might be out the window but my mind is still my own."

"It's not fair for everyone to hate you. Not when you don't deserve it."

"Whether I deserve it is still a matter of opinion and frankly, I find life is never 'fair'," he said brushing her hair from her face looking into her eyes with an almost longing. "Oh, to have such innocence..."

"I'm not '_innocent'_," she objected. That made her sound like a child, ignorant of the world. A good Queen couldn't be 'innocent' if she was to rule all of Underland. But then, maybe he was right, she'd only imagined what went on in Iracebeth's castle. Alice had pretty much said the same thing upon her arrival. Maybe Stayne was right, in the great scheme of things maybe she was innocent.

"You don't know how lucky you are," Stayne said reading her expression. "To carry so many nightmares...so many horrors...it's not a gift. They haunt you, they _change_ you. Usually not for the better."

She looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. His past was undoubtedly coated in blood, a harsh picture of violence and death. And she felt a strong pull inside her, a longing to banish those nightmares from his eyes. She reached forward and kissed him with strength and purpose. No words would drive away the nightmares, so she wouldn't use words.

He kissed her back making her mind melt. She pulled the sleeves of her dress down again letting it fall to waist not breaking the kiss as she did so. _Refusing_ to break the kiss. She was pleased to feel his arms wrap round her making her feel both safe and at the same time delightfully vulnerable.

He spread those strong fingers across her spine igniting a shock of pleasure making her groan.

"Stayne I really want to do this," she said in his ear. "_Really_."

"Mirana you're-"

"_Don't_ tell me I'm not ready," Mirana said in frustration. She certainly didn't want to be _that_ kind of innocent anymore. She was a grown woman for goodness sake. She could decide whether she was ready or not.

Whatever exactly Stayne said next was lost to her as it became hard to think through the need pulsing through her body. She was hungry for him and she could feel with some satisfaction he was hungry for her too. So why the hell wasn't he acting on it?

He slid one hand round the front of her body making her gasp.

"God, you're torturing me...and yourself." The best sort of torture.

Somewhere deep inside she knew who he was. A traitor, a murderer, knew in the interests of Underland as Queen she shouldn't be doing this. Any of this. But then...she wasn't a Queen _here_, if the Outlands were ruled by someone it certainly wasn't by her. She didn't sit on a throne out here or wear a crown. The only thing expected of her was Stayne's expectation to try and look after herself and that felt so _good_.

And yet he still didn't give her what she wanted, what she was _craving_. Maybe this was his way of getting his own back, for her throwing him to the harsh mercies of the Outlands which she now knew she wasn't going to leave without him.


	24. Loved

**A/N: I know this story is rated a T but the second half of this chapter I would be more inclined to class as an M. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Stayne looked out at the rain. He'd seen so many kinds of rain over his life. He'd seen soft rain ideal for hunting, he'd seen sharp rain where each droplet ripped at your face. He'd seen rain that flew sideways, rain out at sea powerful enough to capsize ships sending sailors and pirates alike to their watery graves.<p>

He would class this as heavy rain, not suitable for travelling but not rain designed to kill. Staying here with Mirana wasn't so bad, though the realisation they were being followed was very daunting. Mirana had only glimpsed the tip of iceberg which made up some of creatures he had seen out here, if they met anything serious...well.

With a lot of luck they could get out of the Outlands in less than a week. The idea seemed absurd, he had long ago accepted he would die out here. On several occasions he'd wondered why exactly he'd fought it and was forcing himself to endure this hell when his end was inevitable.

Night was falling, the sky was still full of storm clouds veiling the stars from sight like a dark shroud but he knew they were thinning and he would judge this would be the last night of rainfall. Mirana had lain down to sleep about an hour ago. She was getting much better at sleeping on the ground, when she had first tried out here she had infuriated him to no end tossing, turning and complaining as if he could make the ground change shape for her.

Now she looked quite peaceful and there was a soft smile on her face.

"Stayne..." she mumbled still fast asleep and his eyebrow raised. Now he was making dream appearances was he? He let the feelings in his mind run free and wondered what exactly he was doing to her in that dream...

Then their identities hit him like a slap in the face bringing him to reality. What the _hell_ was he doing?

"Oh God," he said snapping back into his right mind. Mirana's eyes flickered open at his voice.

He started breathing hard. He was getting in deep, _way_ too deep.

"Stayne?" Mirana said at his expression.

"I...I have to go," he said and walked towards the cave door.

"Stayne where are you going?" Mirana said a slight tinge of panic in her voice.

"I'll be back, I just need to...sort something out. Wait here." He walked out into the torrent of rain and walked away from the cave. Away from Mirana. He had to be alone. He had to sort this out before it got any further.

He headed into another nearby cave furious with himself. He paced back and forth running his hands through his shaggy hair. "What are you doing Stayne, what are you _doing_?" he chasted himself. "She's a _princess_."

He hated royalty, he always had. It was so easy to see them as monsters sitting on their thrones and under their crowns spitting on the innocent people. The White King and the Red Queen had fitted his picture perfectly, he'd never paid any attention to Iracebeth's baby sister who didn't seem capable to doing anything for herself. And now...now all these feelings...

He had thought he had long ago lost the ability to 'love' anyone. Thought it was one of the many things that had been destroyed the day he was left broken and bloody. But these new emotions, they were making himself doubt so many things he believed about himself.

Then a familiar voice spoke from the shadows giving Stayne such a shock he very nearly fell over.

"Ilosovic?"

Stayne stared at the Cheshire cat lurking near the roof of the cave and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh God. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, though you were the one rambling like man possessed."

"It's just...things. It's gotten complicated."

"Ilosovic, whatever it is I'm sure it has happened to me."

He stared at Cheshire. He was the only person who still called him Ilosovic. Even though he had repeatedly told the damn cat to forget that name.

"I thought you didn't come out here because you _couldn't_ come out here. Why the hell didn't you help me?" he demanded.

"I'm not a regent or druid, I can't get you out. It's hard enough to allow myself to materialise across the border, I certainly couldn't take someone else with me."

"You could have appeared to me in the Outlands." Stayne continued to glare at the cat but found as always he was reduced to the six year old boy who'd been saved in that forest. Sometimes he felt like the Cheshire cat was a friend other times he felt like he was holding Stayne on a leash.

"Mirana said you ran off in tears."

He expected if the Cheshire cat could noticeably blush he'd be scarlet. "Oh, that...well I was just, a little taken by surprise. The whole aim of me trying to save you two is to stop deaths not cause more of them."

"Trust me Chess if the barrier to the Outlands breaks down Underland will drown in blood. I think you can look past one death." Stayne had watched dozens of people he would have called friends die. Some of them he'd known he'd been sending to their deaths. It had hurt but he'd never cried for them. He hadn't cried since the day he watched his family murdered.

"I know but Nazar was so young, for a demon of his kind anyway. He'd never even seen the forests..."

"Forests?" Stayne frowned.

"Oh that," Chess said snapping back to reality. "Long story and not a very pleasant one. I don't have time to tell it, there are more urgent matters to attend to."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" He'd said that so many times growing up as Chess had sent him off on wild errand after wild errand in an attempt to help him collect followers to bring down the King. It had been hell but in the end it had worked.

"Well soon enough they're going to realise Nazar and his faithful, if dim-witted, hound failed to retrieve you. If they realise you're nearing the edge of the Outlands they'll panic. Alias – the demon who brought her here – which you very cruelly killed, was a bit of an idiot but he was the only one who could successfully pull of being a unicorn. Now we don't have enough power to send another demon through. Basically when they find you're not in Nazar's hands they'll send some of the big dogs after you."

"Things like...the jabberwocky?" Stayne said with a wince thinking of the monster the Red Queen had drawn from the Outlands.

"Yes, like the jabberwocky."

Stayne shut his eyes. "I do have a vorpal sword," he pointed out. If Alice, who he expected had no experience with a sword, could do it why not him? He felt an unconscious tugging in his arm as if urging him forwards.

Chess sprang back eyes widening. "Where did you get that?"

"Mirana pulled it off that demon," he said bemused at Chess's expression. "If he wasn't worried about it why are you?"

"Nazar never had one of those things swung at his head," Chess said looking at the sword with obvious dislike.

_Go for its eyes. If it see it can't get out. _

Stayne blinked and looked down at the sword. Something at the back of his mind wanted to swing it, wield it, at _Chessur_.

"They do that," said Chess reading his expression. "Get inside your head, give you determination and unnatural skill you wouldn't have otherwise. I think that's why Nazar was always so headstrong. Still I suppose you should keep it."

_Move fast, before he can escape. Now! _

Stayne put down the sword which seemed intent on embedding itself in The Cheshire Cat.

Chess seemed a little more at ease. "Anyway we're getting off the topic, demons have been posted across the border to prevent you crossing."

"What? Why?" he said stupidly.

"Because I told them to."

Stayne's eyebrows shot up. "_You're_ in charge?"

"Well, not me alone. The Outlands are now far too wild to be governed by just one demon, even one as brilliant as me. I had to look as if I agree with the idea of getting you two and they agreed with my decisions of _where_ to post demons across the border to stop you getting back."

"Who's side are you really on Chess?" Stayne asked curiously. The Cheshire Cat's loyalties had never been clear to Stayne. He'd saved his life as a child and helped him bring down the King but he'd also persuaded him to keep the Red Queen alive till Alice showed up. Whenever Stayne demanded proper answers the cat always spoke in riddles.

"I am on everyone's side. And no-one's. I am my own side. Long story short I just don't want to see the north and the south collide, I just couldn't watch it happen, not again. Even if it meant getting our lands back, it would just be too much. I don't hate the South, not anymore."

"So you want to help me and the princess get out?"

"Yes."

Stayne supposed he had no choice but to trust him. His instincts told him to believe Chessur and his instincts were what had kept him alive all these long years.

"Alright then where on the border did you _not_ post these demons?"

As Chess begin explaining directions Stayne could follow to make a safe exit, he allowed himself to fall into survival mode forcing him to forget the rest of his problems. Unfortunately Chess didn't seem to want to grant him this mercy and as soon as was finished giving coordinates quickly turned the conversation around.

"So, you and Mirana?" he raised an eyebrow that unnaturally wide grin crossing his face.

"No, not me and Mirana, I was acting crazy. I mean...we could never be together."

"And why not?"

"She's a princess Chess," he said bluntly.

"Yes, well technically she's a queen but I see your point," Chessur nodded.

"It's just...wrong. I mean, I can see the fairytale she's writing up in her head and it is not one I can live up to. Fact of the matter everyone hates me, for good reason. Half Mirana's subjects would try to kill me in my sleep and the other half would do the same but they'd be willing to kill Mirana first if she got in the way."

Chessur nodded sadly. "Love is always complicated."

"Chess, mathematics is complicated, learning to sail a ship is complicated, a beloved princess and a hated killer falling for one another is _beyond_ _complicated_!" he yelled feeling his grip on his temper slipping like rain through his hands.

"So you admit you're falling for her too, it's not one-sided?"

Stayne glared t him. "Why do you _always_ twist my words?"

Chess however, didn't look particularly perturbed by this. "Well...politics is always a difficult obstacle to overcome. Have you ever heard the phrase 'all's fair in love and war'".

"Once," Stayne nodded. "Shortly after the man who said it whacked me over the head with the back of a bar chair and tried to kill me with a broken bottle of gin."

"My point is love is a very strong force."

"So is hate," Stayne said bitterly. "It's still in me, for my whole life my hatred overruled everything else, it had to for me to kill the King. It became _part_ of me, and it's not going away. I can't just magically become the person she wants me to be…I _can't_…"

He dropped his head into his hands leaning on the cave wall.

There was a long pause. "Ilosovic, it was your love for your parents that drove you lead the rebellion, not hatred for the King."

Stayne looked up. "What?"

"Trust me. I know the feeling, there's hatred and then there's love which leads to heartbroken revenge. I'm very old and I've felt both. You fall into the second category."

"I always thoughts it was better to be...feared than loved..."

It had always made perfect sense, love had seemed a vulnerability, one he couldn't afford but now he was having second thoughts. Since his parents deaths he'd never had anyone really love him and he'd hardened is heart as best he could so he could never love anyone else either. Love led to loss. His father had let himself fall in love and because of that he'd watched his wife's throat be cut before his eyes and his son stabbed through the chest. Love seemed a foolish mistake. But when Mirana had said she was falling in love with him a whole array of feelings he'd never experienced ran through him.

Nevertheless the harsh truth was still staring him in the face. "I'm only going to break her heart. It wouldn't work. You know it wouldn't."

"You don't really know until you try."

"But...I'm the bad guy, it isn't supposed to happen this way, for good reason."

"You could always try _not_ being the bad guy."

Stayne just stared at him. "What?"

"Maybe you could try being the hero for a change," Chess suggested as if it were as easy as changing his socks. "Never know, you might like it."

"I'm not a hero Chess. I could never be a hero."

Chess shrugged. "Well, if you're sure. Still, doesn't explain why you're holding back to me though."

"That would just be leading her on. Providing we're not _killed _which is still very likely, we're only going to have a few more days together."

Chess seemed to consider his words. "Well, this might just be the perspective of a demon but do you know what I'd do if I only had a few more days left?"

"What?"

He pulled his classic Cheshire smile. "I'd make those days count."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mirana waited in the cave more than a little concerned about what had suddenly happened to cause Stayne to storm out of the cave with no explanation. She hadn't tried to fall back to sleep – she knew it would be a futile effort – not that she would mind slipping back into the erotic dream she'd been enjoying until she was startled into the waking world.

At first she had stepped out the cave after Stayne in attempt to call him back but she could barely hear her own voice over the howl of the wind and crash of the rain. She'd decided waiting was the best idea, after all he'd said he'd come back and she was trusting him now even though it went against her better judgement.

She paced back and forth, her now waterlogged dress clinging to her like a second skin.

Then finally, to her relief, Stayne walked into the entrance of the cave, soaked to the skin, gripping the vorpal sword in one hand. Damn, the man looked good wet. He was breathing hard as if he'd been running and was staring at her fixedly.

"Stayne-" she began but he broke her off mid speech coming forwards, dropping the sword with a clatter and kissing her on the lips strongly and passionately pushing her up against the wall of the cave.

It was some kind of shock. "Never mind," she said as she took a breath of air then went back to kissing the hell out of him delighting in the taste of those wet lips on hers. Soon after he chased a raindrop that fell from her hair down her neck licking over her pulse as she did so making her moan.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and wrapped her legs round his waist, and still he held her against the wall as if she didn't weigh anything. She let her body relax trusting him to hold her.

He bent his head downwards till she could see the extent of his raven black hair which was so wet it shined. There was a slight pause and then she felt his teeth gently bite her breast through the material of her dress making her cry out.

Hunger built up inside her and she pulled his shirt up and over his head, he made no resistance whatsoever to prevent the action. When she tossed it on the floor she ran her fingertips over his biceps which still felt damp from the rain and yet still just as firm and strong as when she'd first caressed them.

When he didn't respond she nipped at his throat, sucked and kissed until the hands on her waist squeezed. She smiled and kissed her way along the taunt tendons of his neck. He moved one arm up to close over her breast and she ran her nails down his bare back making him growl.

She could feel his erection already, pressing at her through his clothing. It stirred inside her the most primal instincts so old they had no real name. She guessed behind all the fancy titles there was still some animal within her, desperate to free.

She decided to be daring and moved one of her own hands towards said strain and upon her touch she immediately saw that was a good move. His grasp tightened and he pulled her to the floor, it was enough to get her body thrumming even faster, not enough to actually hurt her though. She ended up flat on her back, hair tangled at her sides with Stayne astride her – much like in her dream – and she looked up at him her breath catching in her throat.

She stared into his face which bore an obvious promise of pleasure but also an unmistakeable hint of menace. It didn't make her want him any less. Hell, it made her want him _more_. She'd never met a man who'd treated her even remotely similar to the way Stayne did, as if she were a real human being not a fragile ornament which needed delicate care. She liked it.

He leaned down and she felt his tongue on her making her moan, arousal snaking through her body to collect at a hot aching place between her thighs and she felt her body go slick with a wetness that had nothing to do with the rain.

Trying to distract herself she ran her hand down one arm exploring every curve and line, almost unable to stop touching him as the desire grew stronger and stronger inside her.

"Your body is great," she said itching to see more of it.

"So is yours," he replied. "Especially wet."

She narrowed her eyes at his wordplay. His expression challenged her to call him on it. She didn't, instead she gave him a simple command. "Get this dress off me."

That seemed one order he was willing to obey and the dress went up and over her head easy since it no longer had those dozens of layers under it anymore. When she got back she was definitely getting a new wardrobe.

He trailed a hand along her naked chest pausing over her heart which was beating as hard and fast as if she'd been running.

"Feeling a bit coerced princess?" he asked his voice thick with sexual energy.

"Yes," she admitted breathlessly. "But I swear if this is a tease Ilosovic Stayne I will kill you myself!"

He smiled darkly and pulled her arms up and over her head rubbing the insides of her palms as he did so which gave her an unexpected spark. "Stayne," she moaned biting her lip. Who would think someone could make foreplay both intensely pleasurable and torturous at the same time?

Thankfully any remaining undergarments she wore were removed fairly quickly which was a great relief as she was burning up from the inside out.

Looking her up and down like he was savouring the view he lazily brushed a stray lock out of her face. If she were to describe his expression it would be one of very masculine approval. Her skin suddenly felt far too tight. He ran one hand down her and she whimpered at the electric feeling running through her as her body ached for a rougher touch.

"I'm guessing you're often told you're beautiful?"

"Back in Underland? Almost on a daily basis." People seemed to feel the need to re-inform her all the time.

"Well then I'll just have to settle with being the first in the Outlands, because you are, truly beautiful."

She smiled at the, oh so, familiar statement. "That's-"

"-_When_," he interrupted, "Your hair is in a wild untamed tangle, when you're dressed like you're not on display, when you wear marks that show you fight back," he pulled her up so they were face to face, till their lips brushed. "You're beautiful when you're free."

She pulled him into another furious kiss. She'd been told she was beautiful for as long as she could remember, the words spoken so often they seemed to have ceased to have any real meaning. What Stayne just said..._that_ had real meaning. And she loved him for it.

"Are you planning to lose the trousers or not?" she said when they broke apart, seriously considering tearing them off herself if he didn't get on with it.

He pulled off her and stripped himself of his lower garments effortlessly till he was only clothed with his skin. She inhaled sharply. She'd never actually seen a completely naked man before. Not even when she'd been working as a healer. Not _completely_. She felt her body heat rise dramatically and could feel the blood pounding in her ears. Someone was most certainly well enhanced.

"A blush?" Stayne said sounding amused looking at her. "A blush all over."

She couldn't help it, she was normally so in control of her actions, now she felt next to no control at all. He pushed her back on the flat of her back claiming another kiss as he did so. That kiss was like a fever and it took some will to break it.

When they did she looked up at him. "I...I've never done this..." she said suddenly feeling ridiculously inexperienced. The people of Underland may love her as a regent but this was a whole new deal.

"Yes you said. Is it 'against your vows'?" he smirked.

"Actually yes," she nodded. Until she was married anyway. She wondered vaguely why she'd taken that vow in the first place, it seemed to make no sense now.

"Do you want to break it?" Dark temptation in his voice.

"Yes," she breathed with no doubt in her. "God, yes."

He raised his eyebrow. "You can't go back after, you know that?"

"I don't want to." She'd passed the point of no return and decided that virginity was overrated. Truth be told, she didn't want to be any remnant of the painted palace doll she'd been before. The trophy queen.

With her consent he pulled her up to meet his thrust, burying himself inside her with one powerful stroke. She gasped, arching her back trying to assimilate the alien feeling, it stole her breath. He slid one hand round to tangle in her hair and pulled closer, then an unexpected jolt of pain rocketed through her system making her clench her teeth. "Argh."

Stayne held onto the back of head keeping her in the same place as she flinched. "Happens to all girls first time, trust me," he said in her ear.

"Yes...yes I know that." She had known that as a fact, she wasn't _that_ innocent but it had still come as a bit of a shock. He kissed up the side of her neck distracting her with sensation as she tried to assimilate an impact to which she had never had any comparison.

"Alright?" he asked his breathing almost as jagged as her own. When she rediscovered her voice she nodded.

He moved slowly letting her adjust to the new experience until she was able to move back against him. It was around that point that she pretty much stopped thinking and just let the slick movement of body on body take over.

Soon she was screaming his name which echoed off the cave walls like a chorus, pleasures short circuited her system. Her dreams had been less than a pale imitation of the reality of Stayne. Sheer untainted ecstasy.

It felt like he was invading a whole lot more than just her body. It was a whole new level of intimacy she never knew she had. It felt so real, so _right_, she would have given him her heart then and there if he hadn't already claimed it.


	25. To the Edge of Underland

**Hey, sorry it's been a while but I've just started uni and it is hectic. **

**I need to make clear before the chapter that this chapter that is NOT the Hatter's story (though I may write one about him if I ever find the time). Still I do really like his character so figured he should be included in at least one scene. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Ethan was pretty sure they had lost the scent and were wandering aimlessly. They were heading too far north, they'd already passed the wormhole to Overland. There wasn't much left after that. He'd been snooping about looking for answers and discovered that an emissary of the unicorns had shown up. He was quickly taken into custody and was found to have been carrying a spoken message from his superiors.<p>

The message was from the unicorns, wherever they may be, telling that they had made no attempt to abduct or harm the Queen and that they had no member in their species currently names Alias. The army had not released the unicorn and was pressing for further answers. There had been at least a hundred witnesses of the unicorn appearing and taking the Queen with him so they were still lead suspects.

Also thanks to his spying skills he had discovered the royal crown had changed again, those who knew (the elders, the higher ranks and him) were getting more and more concerned about what was happening to their poor innocent Queen. Ethan had never personally met her but it would still be a great shame if she died. Even if she hadn't got personally involved, having a decent regent had certainly helped give moral during the long recovery.

They briefly stopped after about six hours of riding. His horse shuffled off fairly quickly and Ethan glared after it. Horses were so moody.

He decided to get some of the food which would passed around this time of the day. On long treks there could be long periods without sustenance so if you had any sense you grabbed what you could while you can. He scanned the area looking for the right place to go when a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice nearby.

Ethan turned automatically to see a man approaching and blinked checking if there was someone behind him. Was he talking to him? No-one but Jonathan _ever_ talked to him.

The man was tall, thin and extremely...bright. Kind of like a clown.

"Hello," the man said and Ethan stared at him.

"Oh, hi," Ethan replied realising he was staring.

"Ah, I was just wondering where do you get the food round here?"

"Oh that was just what I was looking for," Ethan said his eyes darting around in search, desperate to do something useful.

"Ah, excellent we can find it together. What's your name?" he asked turning his head which had the most amazing orange hair.

"Simmons, Ethan Simmons,"

"I am The Mad Hatter but you can call me Tarrant," he smiled a little too widely and Ethan vaguely wondered whether he was wearing lipstick.

Ethan smiled back. This was probably the friendliest interaction he'd had with anyone in years. What a nice – if slightly odd looking – man.

"I hear you're from the Queen's court?" he said thinking back to what he'd heard of the man.

"Ah yes, I am hatter for the queen. Though now I cannot make hats for her and have come to rescue her."

Ethan smiled at the confidence in his voice which almost suggested he was going to save her singlehanded. It was nice to see someone positive for a change. Most people in the army didn't know the form of the crown meant the Queen was still alive had given her up for dead.

"Well, we must be getting close we can't go much further North."

"Alas," the Hatter said with a shrug. "I'd rather hoped the Queen might have gone to Overland."

Ethan's eyebrows shot up. "Why ever would you want to visit Overland?"

When he moved into the Thorntyne residence Jonathan's nurse had told them stories about Overland amongst other things. Unlike Jonathan, Ethan had never been fond of those tedious stories and not just because Jonathan's nurse had a really grating voice. It sounded dangerous up there and too...lifeless. It just seemed weird that _none_ the animals couldn't talk, what did they do all day?

"I have a friend there."

"Oh," said Ethan puzzled. It was technically illegal to travel to Overland without a regent's consent, they would have to be someone important. "Who?"

"Alice."

That made Ethan stop in his tracks. "Alice, as in '_The_ Alice'?"

"Aye," said the hatter with a smile his voice suddenly different. "_The_ Alice."

Ethan had never seen The Alice but he'd been told the story of her victory over the jabberwocky so many times he pretty much knew it by heart. He did not envy her that task. He had never thought to himself that this was the same Mad Hatter as in all those stories. A lot of hatters were mad, it wasn't uncommon, apparently it was an effect of the glue or something similar.

"So you-"

"_Ethan_!"

Ethan turned, there was only one person in the army who remembered his first name. Jonathan was coming towards them eyes on the hatter cautiously.

"Ah, who is this?" the Mad Hatter said cheerfully not looking at all intimidated as most people were when they first met Jonathan.

"Uh this is my cousin John- Lieutenant Thorntyne," he replied changing tack half way through his sentence. He didn't like the look on his cousin's face.

"Ah, so you're the Mad hatter? I've heard a lot about you," his cousin said sounding perfectly civil. Most people would think it was genuine but Ethan had known Jonathan since he was a child and knew his cousin was on his guard. Why though?

"Yes, I've come to join the forces," the Mad Hatter smiled. "I was just asking your cousin where to find some food before we set off again."

"It's nearer the back of the tents, look for the men in the blue shirts but you should probably visit the blacksmith first, it is advisable to wear some armour, combat is still a definite possibility. I need to talk to you Simmons," Jonathan said and all but lifted Ethan off his feet pulling him away from the hatter.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted wrenching out of Jonathan's grasp. "What was that for?"

He looked back but the hatter had disappeared into the crowd.

"I don't trust him," his cousin said.

"What?" Ethan exclaimed. "He's wasn't trying to hurt me. We were just talking."

"They say he's mad," Jonathan replied as if this was good enough reason to deprive Ethan of the best conversation he'd had in years.

"Who cares?" Ethan didn't mind if the hatter was a total head case. He'd take any kind of friendly interaction from absolutely anyone. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Mad people can be dangerous."

"You are a total _arsehole_ you know that?"

"Ethan, I'm just trying to take care of you."

"You want to take care of me? Then stay out of my face!" he shouted shoving his cousin in the chest with all his strength. Jonathan didn't budge an inch. Ethan didn't care and stormed away as he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jonathan headed back to Gideon as they began marching again.<p>

"What's wrong?" Gideon asked seeing his expression, he was as good at reading Jonathan's expressions as Ethan. Jonathan had got Gideon as a foal and whilst they may not be the same species Gideon was sort of Jonathan's best friend.

"Had a fight with Ethan," he shrugged getting on him.

"What else is new?"

Jonathan smiled downwards. The stars would stop shining and the sea would dry up before his horse would see appeal in his rider's cousin.

"What happened?"

"I dragged him away from the Mad Hatter," he said as they began walking.

Gideon frowned. "Is that the same Mad Hatter-"

"Yes," Jonathan nodded.

"Well, isn't he one of the good guys?"

"I know. I just don't want anyone to hurt Ethan and I've never really classed 'Mad' people on my list of safe people."

Whatever Gideon said next was lost on him at the sight of a nearby horse. Or rather, who was _riding_ that horse. It was Malcom. Jonathan looked away, not wanting to look like he was staring. He'd always had somewhat...unacceptable feelings towards Malcom but he'd gotten good at hiding it. That was one of the great things about having dark skin, when you blushed no-one really noticed. And it was Malcom's fault really, he was too friendly and too good looking.

Gideon quickly cut off from what he was saying catching glimpse of Malcom on his horse (Peridot). Gideon was – Jonathan thought – the only person who _probably_ knew he was gay. Neither of them had actually voiced it but Jonathan was fairly sure Gideon had figured it out. He wasn't too worried if he had, he trusted no-one more than his loyal steed.

Gideon discretely moved away from Peridot and her rider. If Malcom ever found out...Jonathan would never be able to look him in the eye again. Malcom wasn't married but Jonathan would guess he was straight. That was the irritating thing about Malcom, he seemed to flirt with everybody; men, women, dogs, cats so you could never tell who he was into.

Not that it mattered, either way Jonathan was taking no action on his feelings. He had told himself a long time ago that he was keeping what he was – _who_ he was – to himself. And that hurt more than anyone knew.

They rode on and on passing the battleground of the Frabjous day which he would have quite liked to explore further in another situation. Eventually on the horizon he could see the Outlands. The daunting theory he'd been trying to avoid was starting to become reality. It explained why the Queen's kidnap hadn't been seen on the orraculum. He just hadn't wanted to believe it. No-one had.

Many of the horses seemed reluctant to continue, it wasn't surprising, the Outlands gave off almost an aura of despair. Regardless they marched on until they could go no further, till they reached the barrier and stood at the edge of Underland. All he could see was an endless wasteland devoid of life. If death were a landscape this would be what it would look like.

Gideon shook his head in discomfort. "So...our Queen is in the Outlands?"

They both knew what that meant. No-one escaped the Outlands. "She's dead."


	26. New Dawn

**Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded anything. I have been entertaining the idea of writing a story about Alice. I don't know if it will go anywhere but it seems worth a shot. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

* * *

><p>Mirana woke when the sunrise brushed against her eyelids. She felt unlike she had before, a welcome warmth spreading through her. She was on her side looking out at the mouth of the cave where she could see the sun drifting on the horizon, a mass of golden fire bathing the Outlands in an unearthly glow. It was strangely beautiful.<p>

She knew she wasn't alone, she could feel Stayne's breath against the back of her neck feeling almost like a caress and his strong arm wrapped round her waist.

She let memory of the previous night replay in her mind. _Did we really do that? Yes!_ Two weeks ago if anyone had told her this would happen she would say they were as mad and that such a thing was utterly impossible. Turns out impossible things really do happen.

She looked back at the Outlands, it was strange, she was probably in the most deadly place imaginable and yet she wasn't sure she'd ever felt quite as safe as she did now in Stayne's arms. She let her hand run down his arm to brush his fingertips.

Then she felt him move behind her, his arm which still bore a broken handcuff retracting from her midsection and she turned to face him as he propped himself up on one elbow blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning princess," he said, his dark hair in a messy fray.

"Morning," she replied with a smile.

He looked outside and she saw the sunlight brush over his eyes lighting them up in a way she'd never noticed before. "It's stopped raining."

She followed his gaze. "We'll be moving again?"

He looked down at her. "Little more effort and soon you'll be back in the lap of luxury before you know it."

She thought back to her pristine palace, to her courtiers and servants, ready at her every whim.

"I don't think there's anywhere I'd rather be now, than right here, with you," she said softly. A crazy statement, but right now she didn't want to leave this sensation.

He smiled downwards and it made her want to reach up and throw her arms round his neck. It looked like he wasn't going to bring the events of the previous night up.

So she did. "Last night; that was..." She didn't really have a word to describe it.

"I was a bit rough."

She couldn't really deny it. "That you were."

"Sorry."

She ran a finger down his cheek brushing it over his lips. "It was perfect. Truly." She wasn't lying, she wouldn't want to change anything. Even the fact that it was Stayne the notorious murderer who'd killed half her family. She'd fallen for him and was pretty sure there was no going back and if there was she didn't want to.

Though one question had been circulating in her mind, eating at her. It was personal and maybe childish but it was bothering her too much and she had to ask.

"Stayne?"

He locked eyes with her.

"You never..." She trailed off feeling heat at her cheeks.

He looked amused. "What?"

"You never slept with my sister did you?" she asked with a slight wince. The very idea made her uncomfortable.

Stayne gave a short laugh. "Thankfully no. Always managed to get out of that."

Mirana felt relief whisper through her veins. Was she really feeling jealous of her dead sister? She really must have it bad. "I just wondered."

"That's not to say she didn't have her eye on me. I told myself a long time ago I wouldn't sleep with regents, mainly because they were the bane of my existence. So I guess we both broke our own rules."

"I'm not a regent out here," she pointed out. "Look, no crown."

He looked her up and down. "Yeah you don't look much like royalty at the minute. You look...wild."

She kissed him and things escalated from there...

Somewhat later, as much as she would have liked to have spent the entire day in that cave with Stayne they had to push forward. She felt a lot more capable now with a spear in one hand.

Still regardless of early morning activities the rain had stopped and that meant they had to press forwards. By noon they were out in the hot sun and Mirana could feel the familiar beads of sweat building on her forehead. She had taken to walking beside Stayne now and was actually keeping up with him now, even if it was bloody murder on her feet.

"You know," said Stayne after a couple of hours. "Providing we don't...run into anything, or get lost, if we keep this pace up we could actually reach the border in less than a week."

Mirana blinked. "So soon?"

It was the weirdest feeling but she wasn't as happy about this as she'd assumed she'd be. Not 'dance with joy' happy. Maybe the sun was getting to her.

"I'm not promising anything but it's possible."

Home. It seemed so far away. It was almost as if Underland and just been one long dream, a stranger walking in her shoes. She wondered how they'd all react to her...new attitude; and more significantly how they'd react to Stayne. She knew his reappearance was not going to go down well.

"I wonder what they've been doing since I left," she pondered aloud. When her father died he had two daughters to take his place, when Iracebeth had been defeated she had a sister to take the crown. But Mirana had no heirs, nor any more siblings and she'd only had one uncle and he was long dead without issue. Only now she wondered vaguely whether her father had anything to do with his elder brother's unfortunate unexpected passing which led to him gaining the throne and power over Underland.

"They've probably been looking for you," Stayne said logically. "I imagine the White Queen's life would be the top priority."

Mirana wasn't surprised at his words but was surprised that he'd acknowledged her as a Queen. He'd seemed somewhat reluctant to do that since they met.

It was a long walk, she got the feeling Stayne was trying his best to make up for the time lost in the rain. She also couldn't help noticing they weren't going completely south anymore but had winded slightly west as if trying to avoid something.

When they finally did stop for the day Mirana was collecting old bracken to build a small fire when a voice, which was not Stayne's, broke her thoughts.

Mirana gasped unceremoniously dropping all the bracken, fear shooting through her like an electric current until she saw who it was. "Chess, oh sorry, I thought you were one of those..." She just stopped herself.

"Demons?" he said raising a furry brow. "It's alright, most of them have devolved quite badly and don't share my dashing good looks."

"Right," she nodded kneeling down to pick up the bracken again. "So you're back. I thought Stayne and I were 'on our own' now. Hmm?"

He sighed rolling his blue-green eyes. "I was just a little taken a back is all. Honestly."

"You were crying."

"Nazar was very young, by demon standards anyway. Frankly I'm not a fan of killing innocents."

Innocent? That was one weird perception of innocent. She decided to inquire into something which had been bugging her. "Chess he looked, not human but...sort of like a human, I mean he had two legs, two arms, stood upright, you know general body structure. Are many demons like that?"

"No," Chess said without hesitation. "Very few now. I think Nazar had some fairy blood in his lineage."

"There were fairies out here?"

"Oh yeah, long time ago, I never had much time for them, they thought they could walk on water. They talked forever and said nothing. Thinking on it they were probably the first to start dying out and devolving when everything...went wrong."

Mirana had used to draw fairies when she was little with her coloured crayons but thinking of Nazar she got the feeling the small dainty figures she drawn sitting happily on buttercups weren't the type of fairies Chess was talking about.

"You seemed quite upset over him though."

"Enough about me," the Cheshire cat interjected sounding almost irritated. "I'm supposed to be the mysterious one, let me be unsolvable, I work better that way."

Mirana shook her head but couldn't stop a small smile forming as she did so. "Have you been following us this whole journey?"

"I've been...observing at points," he said turning on his back and rubbing the ground. "Out here there is no compulsion to disappear."

She narrowed her eyes. "You weren't 'observing' us when..."

He laughed showing all his shark-like teeth. "No, don't worry. I'm not that kind of cat."

"Do you not think we'll make it out?"

"I don't know," he shrugged righting himself. "We don't have an orraculum out here. And yours can't comprehend the Outlands. Now you've stepped out here you'll never appear on that scroll again. Out here no-one's future is already set for them, you live life on the edge of a knife."

"And yet you spend so much time here when you can appear on the other side?"

"The enchantment pulls me back. And even if it didn't this is home, always has been always will be. The Otlands affect people differently. I think you may even benefit from being here providing you make it out alive of course."

That made her raise her eyebrows. "Come again?"

"Well you seem much more...muchier."

She frowned standing up hands full again. "What does 'muchier' mean?" If he was talking demon-lingo they weren't going to get anywhere.

"Not my term, it sort of means...well more like you are now. Capable, tougher."

She nodded. "True. And I suppose I did find Stayne out here."

Chess's large cat eyes narrowed and he seemed to be analysing her expression. "And what exactly is the plan if the two of you get out?"

She shrugged. "Make our way back to the palace, wouldn't be long before we ran into someone who can help us. Then, well, I'll find some way to clear Stayne's name."

"I see," the Cheshire cat replied and she thought she saw pity in his eyes. As if he were talking to a child. She didn't like that.

"What?" she demanded.

"Have you told Stayne about this?" When she thought about it she realised they hadn't actually talked about the future outside the Outlands at all, not since he told her his previous 'City of Thieves' plan.

"Why are you here?" she asked he voice coming out colder than she intended.

"Really just to find out what was going on, I'm a curious soul."

She wouldn't have imagined demons had 'souls'. In fact if Chess hadn't admitted to being one of them she would still be judging all demon-kind as unquestionably evil. He was thus far the only evidence otherwise.

"Well, we're fine. Lost and trapped in a deadly wasteland no doubt being hunted by your crazed creatures of nightmare but aside of that we're fine."

The Cheshire cat nodded. "I have been in worse situations myself. I do however, have one request I needed to ask you since you may actually get out now."

She waited in silent response.

"If you do get out do _not_ tell anyone about things in the Outlands and definitely don't tell people I helped you get out. Just pretend you never saw me."

"You mean don't tell them you're really a demon?"

"Or that I helped you."

She gave Chess a puzzled look. "Chess people will love you for helping me."

"_Your_ people will. _My_ people won't. If they ever found out...they _can't_ find out. It's important, give me your word as Queen."

Her eyebrows rose, not many people would demand an oath from her. Disliking the fact that Chess felt loyal to the monsters intent on possessing then killing her she reluctantly nodded. "Alright I give my word as Queen I will not mention you to anyone." After all he had saved her life and she supposed she couldn't blame him for not wanting to betray everyone he knew regardless of their, frankly evil, personas.

He soon ran away and she wondered why he never evaporated or hovered as he did in Underland. When she'd seen him back home he'd rarely so much as put his feet on the ground. And she also found herself pondering just exactly what the Cheshire Cat would have done if she'd refused his request. Hmm. On that thought she walked back to Stayne and dumped the firewood on the ground.

"It would probably be safer not to light a fire," Stayne admitted as she laid them out.

She sighed. "I suppose. It'll be freezing soon though," she said looking at where the sun had gone down with a heavy heart. It didn't seem remotely fair for the temperature to go from boiling to freezing in just a single day. If there was a God up there then this was just mean.

"Guess we'll just have to keep each other warm," he said with a smirk that made her want to kiss him and whack him at the same time.

She couldn't deny it was nice though. To have someone to hold her, to keep her warm at night. To have someone love a part of her she'd never even known was there.


	27. Crossing

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>As night fell and the army slept Jonathan headed back with a heavy heart. He had just had a very dismal discussion about what exactly they were going to now they'd obviously lost their Queen who had no known relatives. The elders said that she would have distant relations if they looked back many generations. However, for the time being since the crown remained hers it meant she was still alive out there.<p>

In the end the plan was to track down the next heir, wait for the Queen to die out there and take the newly changed crown to them. All around pretty miserable.

There was no other option though. A few had tried to pass the barrier but soon you reached a point where you couldn't bear to take another step no matter how badly you wanted too. Good for Underland it was a tough wall however, something had broken out and that was a serious concern.

He had the royal crown in his possession and was on his way to safely lock it away when he spotted in the corner of his eye a fair headed man standing away from the tents near the border. Ethan. There weren't many people in the army as scrawny and small as him.

Jonathan sighed, put the crown in his bag and took a detour. He owed his cousin an apology.

Ethan glanced sideways as Jonathan approached but didn't move away. "What do you want?"

"Look I'm sorry I pulled you away from the mad guy."

"Apology _not_ accepted."

Jonathan sighed. "I just...I was concerned."

"We were just talking. I'm not a child anymore, I'm a grown man." The statement would probably have sounded better if he didn't look so sulky and childish in that moment.

"I told my parents I'd take care of you." He remembered the solemn promise and had taken it very much to heart, almost as seriously as he had taken his oath to serve the royal family and Underland. Ethan was...delicate to put it lightly. And Jonathan wasn't going to have any children so unless his parents had another child it was likely Ethan's children be have to be the ones to take up the Thorntyne estate once Jonathan died since his father had no living siblings. With any luck Ethan's children would have more backbone than their father.

"Can you imagine being trapped out there?" Ethan asked unexpectedly.

Jonathan blinked and followed Ethan's gaze to the desolate wasteland where shadows of creatures shifted in the distance.

"I don't really want to," he admitted.

They both looked out in silence and then he frowned as he saw one shadow become more prominent. Shortly after Ethan noticed it too as it came closer and closer to the edge. Ethan let out a very high pitched shriek and dived behind Jonathan using him like a human shield.

"Don't worry it can't reach us," Jonathan assured him. Nothing could cross in or out. Everyone in Underland knew that, they were taught it from the cradle.

But this thing was getting closer by the minute and despite everything he was half inclined to draw his sword as he saw it was some kind of dog creature.

"Jonathan it's getting closer, it's getting _closer_!" Ethan yelped sounding as if he were about to bolt.

"It won't get past the barrier," Jonathan repeated firmly but found he had moved instinctively into a defensive stance.

The creature, which as it approached, resembled nothing less than a hellhound. Up close it was huge, larger than a horse, and had what some may describe as tusks rather than teeth. It had to be a good ten or eleven feet tall. It was also limping slightly on one of its legs but was most definitely coming too close.

"Ethan go," Jonathan commanded.

His cousin didn't need telling twice and started to run as fast as his skinny legs he could carry him in the direction of the camp.

The creature was upon Jonathan soon and he prepared to swerve to the side and slash its front legs in the process. However, when it reached him it quite literally leapt over him before Jonathan could so much as try move and ran after Ethan teeth bared.

"No!" Jonathan yelled.

Ethan looked back and gave a scream as he saw the creature pursuing him. It didn't take long for the creature to catch up with him and grab Ethan in its jaws.

For one sickening moment Jonathan thought the beast might have killed Ethan but then he saw Ethan dangling from the creature's mouth his shoulder impaled by a tusk as it gripped him.

"Jonathan!" Ethan cried as the creature held him. "_Jonathan_!"

Jonathan gripped his sword tightly and ran at the beast. This was the kind of creature you would take on with backup but he hadn't made it this far without learning how to hold his own. He aimed for a leg hoping to make it collapse fearing if he aimed for the chest it might bite down on Ethan's head.

The beast snarled at the blade but didn't seem half as in pain as Jonathan assumed as his blood pulled away with blood the colour of ink. His was a good sword, once his father's two-handed Greatsword which Jonathan could hold in one hand. It was finest quality steel, one of his proudest possessions, it should cause great damage but the beast barely noticed the wound just turned it's gaze to Jonathan, it's dark eyes narrowing.

They had an almost savage intelligence, perhaps it could talk. If it did perhaps Ethan would be able to wriggle free.

"Try me, monster. He's no challenge," he shouted half hoping his voice would carry and back up would come.

The creature just stared at him and Jonathan suddenly felt dizzy, he tried to match its gaze the way he always did in battle. The way they were trained but the more he looked into those gaping dark eyes the more he felt himself weaken as if someone was sapping his strength.

"Jonathan..." Ethan whimpered and Jonathan dragged his gaze away and made to swing at the beast but his usually perfect aim was all wrong and he didn't reach it's neck merely catching it's shoulder. Again the beast didn't give half the response he had hoped for. What did you need to hurt this thing?

The beast swiped out knocking him to the ground.

I'm tougher than that, Jonathan thought as he landed on the ground. I can take a blow like that and land in an attack position. He tried to move, to roll in the way he'd been trained but felt...flimsy. What the hell had the creature done to him?

He gripped his sword with all his strength tightening his fingers till it hurt lest the sword slip from his grip and turned his head as the beast came over still holding Ethan who looked unconscious no doubt to fear or blood loss. It stared at Jonathan a moment with eyes like the abyss then his world started to go black and he was vaguely aware of himself being dragged along the ground.

He got a sickening feeling he knew where they were going.


	28. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

**Sorry it's been a while I've had a lot on my plate. There will be a pov switch in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing Jonathan knew was pain. It burned through his body like raging inferno, pounding in his ears, through his chest, down his whole body. He blinked open his eyes seeing the world in a hazy blur and then slowly sat up taking in surroundings. Things took a moment to come into proper focus but he saw...sky. Sky above a lifeless landscape of hard dirt cracked with heat and two large looming chasm walls at either side of them. He moved his head and saw an extremely large hairy creature practically beneath him.<p>

"Argh!" he said jumping up clumsily to his feet and then the smell hit him and he put his arm over his mouth gagging. Whatever this beast had been it was very dead.

His eyes darted around and he soon saw Ethan on the ground face down, his cloak in a tangle over his head near the beast's jaws.

He scanned the wasteland, there was no life on the visible horizon. No _anything_. There was surely only one place they could be.

He looked down and saw his sword still in his hand; he quite literally had to pry his own fingers off it which had actually formed bruises from keeping a concrete grip whilst he was unconscious. He carefully returned it to his scabbard at his waist then flexed his fingers. Climbing over the dead body of the hellhound he knelt down and shook his cousin's shoulder. As his hand came away he found it wet with blood, the monster had really taken a bite out him. His efforts got no response and he pulled his cousin away from the creature's mouth where flies had begun to gather.

"Ethan," he said turning him over whilst batting away some flies which were hungry for the perspiration in his eyes. "Ethan, wake up."

Eventually after a couple of gentle slaps Ethan's eyes fluttered open, dark green eyes identical to his own, the one thing they two of them had in common. Ethan let out a grating groan.

"You alright?"

Ethan eyes went angrily to his. "Do I...look alright?" he rasped trying to get up and gasping in pain clutching his wounded shoulder. "What...what happened?"

"Well..." Jonathan said looking around. "Judging by the landscape and dead creature-"

"-Oh God we're in the Outlands," Ethan interrupted, his head turning from side to side like a frightened rabbit before he started shivering convulsively. "Oh God, the _Outlands_!"

"Don't panic," Jonathan said hopelessly.

He'd known his cousin almost all his life so he was fairly used to when Ethan burst into hysterics but it still didn't make them anymore pleasant to endure. Knowing his cousin would babble and screech for as long as he saw fit Jonathan stood up and walked around the beast, not going far but getting out of immediate vocal range.

He had spent years learning how to track and could see the marks the beast had left behind along with a thin trail of black blood. Whatever this thing was it had been bleeding to death whilst running. He wondered if it was him who had done it such damage. To be honest the monster hadn't seemed all that perturbed when Jonathan had stabbed it. Then he remembered it had been limping when he saw it approach, someone or _something_ must have wounded it beforehand.

Out here that was hardly a surprise.

Jonathan didn't panic. Lieutenants of the West force of the Royal army did not panic. Though he knew he wanted to. Part of him wanted to scream and sob like Ethan. The Outlands. It was like a horrible nightmare. He'd expected to visit harsh and dangerous places when he'd first joined the army, when he'd first taken his vows, it was part of the reason he'd reason he'd gone in for it (the other the heavy expectations on him) but he'd never imagined to come anywhere like here. Never.

Every child in Underland rich or poor had been told tales of the Outlands, it was the dead land, worse than hell. It was the place described to scare young children into going to sleep. It was a land of blood and death. The land of nightmares...and he was in it.

When Ethan finally settled down and had been sick with shock Jonathan returned to him.

"What...what are we going to do?" Ethan choked tears glistening in his eyes.

"We're going to get up and find a way out of here."

That's what Jonathan _said_. He knew it was a downright lie. But Ethan wouldn't like the truth. The truth would be, 'We're going to die'.

* * *

><p>When Stayne woke Mirana was still in a deep sleep. He smiled, something he hadn't done much since he'd been knocked out and woken up unconscious at the outskirts of the Outlands. With the Queen's consent the guards could throw him out with ease and whilst there was no way they could get in there was no way he could get out.<p>

Stayne ran her hand over her hair. It was too dirty and tangled for him to run it all the way through without waking her but a slight brush didn't disturb her slumber. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful when she slept. No nightmares haunted her now.

He knew she was more capable, needed him less but since these new feelings had emerged he'd wanted to keep her more safe than he had before. Tear apart anything that even thought about hurting her. He'd never felt that way about a woman before.

He knew it wasn't because he'd slept with her. He'd slept with other women, but they'd never meant anything, more than half of them he'd never seen afterwards on his various travels across Underland. He knew he'd not meant much to most of the girls either but he was pretty sure he meant something to Mirana.

But that was impossible. _You're going to break her heart_, a voice whispered in his head and the smile faded from his face. That would be just what Underland needed. A broken Queen. He knew he should never let it go this far but he needed her. He'd certainly never felt _that_ about...well _anyone_. He'd required certain people for plans but he'd never thought he truly _needed_ someone, not like this. He'd fallen into the very vulnerability he had promised he'd never allow himself fall into.

The only thing he'd ever needed before was a weapon. He looked over at the vorpal sword about a foot away from them. Hmm...

Since he'd arrived in the Outlands he'd always slept with his knife in his grasp. Mirana was much nicer no competition. But even if she hadn't been with him he didn't think he'd have held the vorpal sword overnight. It was strange...soon after he held it he felt...determined, stronger. As if he could do the impossible. But those thoughts were wrong, they weren't _his_. Inside he knew he was good with weapons but he wasn't perfect. He knew he had limitations and some challenges he had no hope of succeeding. But when he held the sword long enough, he forgot all that.

He remembered Chess's words, "_They do that. Get inside your head, give you determination and unnatural skill you wouldn't have otherwise."_ More skill was always welcome but he had known more than one poor soul whose over-determination had led to their death. Besides he was no-one's puppet. Never again.

He had told Mirana they might escape the Outlands in less than a week the other day. He was sure he wouldn't have presented such an unlikely scenario to her ears if he hadn't been holding the damn sword for so long.

He supposed it made sense. Demons could make cowards out of the bravest of men. If the vorpal swords had really been designed for the slaughter of demons then extra courage would hold a definite advantage.

He extracted his hand from Mirana's hair and moved back. Mirana stirred at his movement but didn't wake. He got ready pulling his shirt back over his head running his hands through hair then down over his chin. He needed to shave again. He'd never suited a beard, he'd tried it out when he was younger whilst he was playing the pirate out at sea but it wasn't a good look on him. He sighed, shaving with a sword was a lot more difficult than with a knife and he had enough cuts on his face as it was.

Leaning down he wrapped his fingers round the hilt of the vorpal blade. He held it up, it was so light even though he knew it was anything but a fragile piece of weaponry. Its balance was next to perfect. He remembered looking at the decapitated Jabberwocky stunned, the vorpal sword back in Underland had cut through several solid feet of flesh, tendon and bone with just a single swing. No natural blade could do that. He was sure this one had just as much potential as the other. It was easily the best sword he had ever wielded. Until he had come here he had just assumed there was only the one owned by the royal family, the rest long destroyed. It just went to show how even the most obvious of assumptions could be wrong, if you look far enough.

He gave one last glance at the sleeping Mirana and turned a corner keeping her where he could hear her should trouble arise and headed for the nearest water source. The moment he rounded the corner he spotted figures and heard their distant voices echoing in the humid air. He gasped and swung back round the rock pressing his back against it.

_Demons_.

What? He was sure he was on the path Chess had told him would be safe. So sure. Unless Chess had been lying...

He slowly turned to stick his head round the rock and analyse who was ahead. He could see three figures from here. One looked like a freakishly large dog of some description. It was on its side, either sleeping or dead, he couldn't tell at this distance.

The other two had a more human shape, one significantly bigger than the other. They were probably demons too. If Stayne got closer he was sure he'd find some kind of creepy demonic features upon them.

He held onto the vorpal sword wondering if he could defeat them. Something inside him told him he would have no problem though, he was fairly sure the confident notion had something to do with the magic weapon in his possession whispering away to him.

_They're not demons. _

That thought didn't belong to him. He frowned. They had to be demons, nothing else lived out here. Just him, Mirana, a load of monsters and a plague of bugs. He hesitated then slid round the rock keeping in the shadow of the wall of stone, getting closer so he could get a proper look at just what he was up against.

As he got closer he confirmed the creature was dead, insects were picking at it, there was blood all around it and its eyes were open and staring. The dead in general had a unique kind of glazed over stare before their eyes went flat and rotten. You got to recognise if you saw death regularly enough.

As for the other two, well...the first was tall and well built, assumedly muscular underneath his clothing. He had a deep brown skin and jet black hair that caught the light well. The other was very different, he was small and pale skinned with a mop of curly blonde hair. Neither of them had a tail, horns, wings or anything he would class as demonic. But he soon spotted something worse on them. Uniforms. Both were wearing uniforms which told they were soldiers of the White Queen. Well, either that or they'd killed _real_ soldiers and stolen their uniforms. Less likely, demons wouldn't be able to get passed the barrier to real kill soldiers.

That was much worse than if they were proper demons. Soldiers didn't travel alone, they travelled in platoons. A couple of moderately sized demons Stayne could handle, a large platoon of soldiers he could not. If there were crossbowmen about they would shoot him on sight. He was pretty sure he would receive just the same amount of welcome in the Outlands as he had in Underland.

It explained why the dog-creature was dead at their feet. He scanned the area but couldn't see any more men. Most likely they were situated through the pass. The pass he and Mirana _had_ to go through to keep on Chess's supposedly safe route to the border.

"Damn it," Stayne said in frustration without thinking and heard his voice reverberated off the stone.

The taller one with dark skin raised his head at the sound and scanned the line of shadows where Stayne was hiding. Stayne pressed his back against it remaining silent and motionless but soon the man drew his sword and Stayne knew he'd been sighted if not recognised.

He took a breath. Well, palace guards were nothing new. He'd killed more than his fair share before now. The smaller one looked like he'd go down with less than a simple stab. If there were just the two of them here he could remove them with relative ease and form some kind of plan to get around the rest wherever they were. He stepped out of the shadows into the light and headed towards the figures, sword a ready.


	29. Dovetail

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

**Sorry it's taken some time to upload this chapter, this was origionally going to be two chapters but I've decided to make it one. R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jonathan spied the figure hidden in the shadows and drew his sword, instinctively moving into a defensive stance.<p>

"Ethan, stay behind me," he commanded not taking his eyes off the dark figure as it began to approach them.

It got closer Jonathan quickly took in its features the way he' been trained. Human, he would guess. He hadn't assumed there were any humans out here.

Jonathan straightened as they approached. "We mean no harm," he said loudly and clearly. If this person could help them reach a human civilization of some kind out here they might stand a chance.

The figure came into perfect eye-line and stopped about ten feet away or so. Jonathan frowned. Dark hair, scarred face, old northern armour, broken handcuff and a heart shaped eye patch. The description was all too familiar and he wasn't lieutenant because he was anything less than piercingly intelligent and soon deduced who it was he was facing. In a shimmer of steel his sword flicked back into a defensive stance.

"_You_!"

The man – who he was pretty sure was the famous Ilosovic Stayne – made no move to attack. He just looked at them his face utterly expressionless to the untrained eye. Jonathan didn't make the mistake of taking this as submission, he was sure this man knew how to fight dirty. The man before him was quiet in the way a panther is quiet before the kill, the lethal danger momentarily contained.

"Who?" Ethan asked backing away rapidly.

"Ilosovic Stayne," he growled not taking his eyes off him.

"You know me?" the man replied confirming Jonathan's assumption.

"You were banished from Underland," he said firmly.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're not in 'Underland'," Stayne replied sarcastically.

From somewhere behind him Jonathan heard Ethan fumbling with his sword frantically and then a clatter which told he had succeeded in dropping it. Sometimes Jonathan really wondered if they were truly related by blood.

"I'm not breaking any laws," Stayne said sounding almost amused. "I am currently carrying out my sentence. To be banished here. Are you two alone?"

Jonathan didn't let himself be tricked into replying and was quickly deciding whether to attack. It seemed to be the best option. He readied himself when another voice entered the clearing.

"Stayne?" A fourth figure came into the scene. He scanned and realised it was a woman, she was in a filthy torn dress and had messy hair he guessed had been pale blonde before so much dirt had gotten in it. She was holding a long sharpened stick which he guessed was a makeshift weapon. Not that it would be much use against his Greatsword.

She looked quite alarmed at the scene tightening her grip on the stick. "Who are you?"

"I think we're the ones who should be asking that question. Do you know who this is?" he said nodding at Stayne.

"Yes. I don't know who _you_ are?"

Jonathan wondered whether or not to answer. He had assumed there was nothing but monsters in the Outlands, though he supposed it wasn't completely out of context to place Stayne it that category. This woman was unknown to him. She certainly didn't fit the description of the Queen of Hearts. Perhaps there were human civilisations out here, people just stuck on the wrong side as they were.

"I'm Lieutenant Thorntyne of the West Forces of the Underland Royal Army. And this is Simmons, another soldier."

The woman craned her neck to see Ethan who was cowering behind Jonathan looking like anything but a soldier.

"Now give me your name and intentions before I run you both through," he ordered. It was somewhat of an empty threat, Jonathan had been brought up never to harm a woman providing she wasn't a soldier or a genuine enemy. He wasn't sure he had it in him to break such a trait.

The woman glanced at Stayne who had moved so he was standing between them. "You try anything and I'll cut you in half. I'm _very_ good at killing soldiers."

"_Wait_!" the woman shouted as Jonathan prepared to launch his sword at Stayne. "His name is Stayne, Ilosovic Stayne and I'm princess – no _Queen_ – Mirana of Mamoreal."

Jonathan blinked looking at her. The White Queen? The one they'd been searching for? He'd never seen her in actually person but he'd heard all about her, he'd been told she'd been very proper and beautiful and...queenlike. This woman looked positively savage. He thought back to the pictures he'd seen of her and took in every aspect of her, from the pale shade of her skin, to the white locks of hair and even colour of those dark eyes...

She fit.

"Your...your majesty." He would have bowed if Ilosovic Stayne wasn't standing in front of him with a sword in his grasp.

"Don't attack, Stayne," she said hastily, though which one of them she was talking to was somewhat unclear. "He's done no harm."

Jonathan frowned at her statement. Maybe this wasn't the White Queen. Everyone in Underland knew what Stayne was.

"The whole royal army had been looking for you." He couldn't believed he'd actually found her. Maybe Underland wouldn't need to change regents after all. Imagine that.

"We figured as much," said Stayne who he'd almost forgotten.

"Get away from her," Jonathan said trying to get round and block her from Stayne who was most likely her captor.

Stayne's eyes flashed dangerously. "Stay where you are."

The White Queen moved so she was beside Stayne rather than behind him. "He's not trying to hurt me, he's trying to _help_ me."

Jonathan could have laughed. "I very much doubt that your majesty."

"I'd have died out here if it weren't for him."

"I expect you wouldn't have been here at all if it weren't for him." It seemed too much of a coincidence for the Queen to get kidnapped to such a dangerous place and end up with such a dangerous man.

"He's helping me get out of the Outlands. Now put your sword down."

"Your majesty-"

"I _command_ it," she said firmly.

Stayne looked at her sideways, eyebrow raised and she gave him an almost apologetic shrug. Jonathan was torn but eventually slowly leant down to put his sword on the ground. Within reach.

"Kick it away," said Stayne nodding at it clearly reading his mind.

Jonathan glared.

"Do as he says," said the White Queen.

Jonathan felt a fire within him and nudged it away. He wasn't defenceless, he still had his daggers.

"How did you get out here?" the Queen asked.

"That thing b-brought us h-here..." Ethan stammered, shaking fitfully. "Just...just us..."

The Queen looked at the dead hound with a look of disgust. "Oh."

"Well this has been nice but the princess and I really must be going," said Stayne grabbing the Queen's hand and tugging her away.

"We can't just leave them here," the Queen protested pulling her hand away. "They'll die."

Ethan gave a squeak and Jonathan really wished she hadn't voiced that probability.

"Princess, they're _royal soldiers_," he said imploringly. "We don't exactly mix."

As they started arguing between themselves Jonathan glanced at his cousin who looked as if he were about to faint. Not an unusual trait with Ethan, he and blood had never gone well. His attention soon returned to the main dilemma.

"I can get you out of here," Jonathan said to the Queen. He could track where the creature that had taken them here had come from. With her consent they could get back over the border. Perhaps there was hope for them yet.

They both looked at him, Stayne with a look of unveiled dislike.

"Stayne," she said softly drawing his attention back to her. "I don't want their blood on my hands or yours. Please, for me."

Stayne scowled at her, then Jonathan and finally looked at Ethan where his expression turned to one of repulsion at the sight of him bawling like a baby. Then he gave a hugely resigned sigh.

"Fine, join the team. Why not? It's not as if we're on a time limit or anything," he said bitterly.

Jonathan felt his teeth grinding against one another, his hand itching to go for his sword and do some real damage. He got the feeling this was not going to be a pleasant alliance.

:

* * *

><p>:<p>

Stayne did not appear in any way, shape or form pleased that the two soldiers had joined their quest. She expected that if she hadn't woken and pursued Stayne when she did there would have been a nasty fight. It was symbolic of how much the Outlands had had an impact on her that her own soldiers didn't recognise her. Now having someone obey her commands again felt strange. Had she really forgotten what it was to be a queen in just a fortnight?

That day seemed to take an eternity. She had spent the morning fixing up their two new arrival's injuries whilst listening to what had been occurring across the border since her kidnap. Both men had needed stitches which had been a bitch without a medical kit or even a proper needle. Where was the Hatter when you needed him?

The smaller one Simmons had needed care the most, the thing which had brought them here had taken a real bite out of his shoulder, he'd definitely require further attention when they got back to Underland but over here she just didn't have the resources. Stitching up Lieutenant Thorntyne had been easy, he hadn't so much as flinched but Simmons...well he'd twitched and wriggled so much you'd think she was torturing him rather than helping him. In the end she'd had to get Thorntyne to hold him down while she did her work.

It was quite clear Stayne was aggravated at the delay. She couldn't say she was comfortable with it either, the feeling they were being followed kept creeping up on her, every shadow turned into a threat.

They had got some walking accomplished but not nearly as far as they would have in other circumstances. Lieutenant Thorntyne had gallantly offered to carry her. She had turned down the offer politely, the look on Stayne's face saying he would very much judge her if she had accepted. Thorntyne had ended up carrying his fellow soldier anyway who ended up passing out from heat exhaustion after only an hour of walking.

Now as they sat under the stars, retired for the day. The smaller soldier had not regained consciousness and was shivering on the ground in his sleep. Mirana looked from Stayne to Lieutenant Thorntyne who appeared to be fixedly locked in a glaring contest. She rolled her eyes, honestly, men.

"Why don't you get some rest," she said exasperated with the both of them.

"I'm keeping watch," said the lieutenant from what she was seeing the only thing was watching was Stayne.

Those eyes flashed alarmingly when she went to sit by Stayne and rested her head on his shoulder entwining her fingers with his.

"What are you doing?" the lieutenant said abruptly before adding 'your majesty' as an afterthought.

She and Stayne exchanged a glance and she struggled to find her tongue, no words coming to mind. God, if she couldn't explain even this relationship to one soldier how was she ever going to explain it to Underland?

As she attempted to go over what had happened, from the demons to the fire valley, Stayne remained silent seeming uninterested in the lieutenant's opinion. The tale spun out and as she spoke she realised just how strange it sounded. When she talked to the lieutenant she was the White Queen again and the Queen...well people like her didn't end up with people like Stayne.

By the end of her story the Lieutenant looked as if she was insane and had just torn of all her clothes and announced she was planning the Outlands as her new holiday home. He stared from her to Stayne as if expecting one of them to declare the whole thing one big hoax. When neither of them did he just shook his head in disbelief.

"This...this is wrong..." he said sounding stunned.

"I know it's kind of surprising," Understatement of the century, "But stranger things have happened."

The lieutenant fixed his gaze on Stayne. "You..._you_..."

Stayne raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Listen," Mirana interrupted sensing trouble. "You don't even have to think of me as the Queen out here if that helps. Look, no servants, no jewels, no crown-"

"Oh," the lieutenant said suddenly. "That reminds me." He fumbled in the bag he'd been wearing since they found him and then slowly pulled out nothing less than the one and only Crown of Underland.

An unexpected shiver ran up her spine as he held it out to her.

So, her past had caught up to her at last...


	30. An Unorthodox Alliance

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Mirana had officially decided she needed to get more engaged with the affairs of her Kingdom when she returned to Underland. She realised this as she watch Stayne and Lieutenant Thorntyne yelling at each other, the issues that she faced daily were clearly unimportant in the great scheme of things because her advisors had never once shouted at her. Either that or they were all just 'yes' men.<p>

The argument began when Stayne announced their path for the day. Lieutenant Thorntyne had immediately disagreed saying they should follow the tracks of the creature that had dragged him and his fellow soldier to the border. Stayne seemed unwilling to tell the Lieutenant demons were looking for both he and Mirana and they were winding their way round them.

Still, they couldn't leave the two soldiers behind. That would be too cruel, also she felt somewhat responsible. She was pretty sure it was her fault they ended up here. She guessed the dead hellhound that had brought them here was the one she had stabbed with vorpal and yelled 'run all the way out of the outlands and bring back someone useful'. Coming from her that sentence had probably given the creature consensus to leave and come back.

She gave a long sigh. She was currently sitting with the second smaller soldier who was still a little shaky. She turned her crown over in her hands wondering what had happened to it. She knew it was her crown, it was strange she just _knew_, somewhere inside even though it looked nothing like it had before. It was colourful for starters, more jewels and straighter at the top. Before it had just been pure untainted white with a few blue jewels but now...it was radiant. It would go well the new colourful scheme she was planning for when they got back.

There was Old magic in this crown. She'd decided to let the Lieutenant carry it in his bag whilst they walked because when she put it on because, although it had felt right to her, Stayne had looked immediately uncomfortable. Also it wasn't exactly a feature designed for long treks.

She turned to the smaller soldier.

"What was your name again?" she queried. It was only polite, after stitching him up she hadn't paid him all that much attention to be honest. She just sort of forgotten him.

"Ethan Simmons, your majesty."

"Do you think we should try and break it up?" she said doubtfully. Stayne and the Lieutenant looked ready to go for each other's throats.

Ethan looked in their direction seeming uninterested. He shrugged it off. "No. Let them decide whose alpha male, no good will come of getting involved."

Ethan expected Jonathan would take charge soon. He'd seen it happen when they'd been sent on a few rescue missions which had scared Ethan witless. Someone else would try and be the leader, to become the hero. Jonathan would always manage to put them back in their place and save the day. He was never trying to be cruel or vain, just practical, with Jonathan you would always be alright. Safe.

This never bothered Ethan. He had no interest in being a hero. That would mean putting himself on the line. Plus with Jonathan as the leader he was guaranteed excellent protection. Cowards like him generally died if they dabbled in heroics.

"We can't have them arguing all the time."

"That is how some men settle things your majesty," he said. In the army it was a very common way of settling the smaller things. He however, preferred logic and reasoning. Unfortunately it was the higher ranks that used that side of things. "In some cases it's simply the one with the loudest voice and strongest swing who will win."

The Queen looked over to Jonathan and Stayne who he was staying as far from as possible. If half the stories of the Red Queen's left hand man were true he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Is the Lieutenant like that?"

"What Johnny?" Ethan blinked. "Oh, well Johnny's got brains as well as brawn. We both got a very good education with our finance but yes, a lot of things are settled with strength."

"You sound like you've known him a long time?"

"Since I was five years old. Been together twenty four years. We're cousins, your majesty."

Ethan smiled at the look of shock that crossed her face. She hid it quickly but he'd seen. It wasn't anything unusual no-one ever thought they were related. Sometimes Ethan found it hard to believe himself.

"Our mothers were sisters."

"I see. My mother was an only child," the Queen said. "And my father's siblings all died just before he was crowned." Her brow furrowed on that final statement and he wondered what she was thinking. Ethan himself had never had siblings, Jonathan had been as close to a brother as he had ever gotten even though they couldn't be more different.

When he looked into the water they were expected to drink he wrinkled his nose. That didn't look good at all. He'd drunk from rivers, lakes and streams plenty of times before. Even puddles on some very miserable missions but he never enjoyed it.

"I think I'll wait till later," he said with a slight shrug even though he could taste the dryness on his tongue.

To his surprise the Queen laughed. "You should have been here a week ago, before the rains came. We were checking which pools were toxic then. This is nothing."

"Oh." Great. The water did nothing but make him sick. It tasted like mud. He remembered once when he was young the bullies at school had made him eat mud pies because he'd called them all idiots and grassed them up to the teacher on one of their playground schemes. He probably would have gotten some kind of illness if Jonathan hadn't rescued him. Ah, childhood.

"You don't see surprised," she said unexpectedly. "That I'm with him, I mean."

"I'm very surprised. I figured he was dead. Everyone did." Having Stayne and the Red Queen banished to the Outlands had pretty much seen as a rather nasty death sentence and had been a general relief to most of Underland.

"I mean you don't seem surprised that I agreed to go with him. What with who he is and all..."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect, your majesty, you don't strike me as a fool. It's often better to travel in numbers." Though their current arrangement seemed to be causing problems he thought as he looked back at his cousin and Underland's most-hated.

"You don't seem keen to join in the argument."

He had no desire to have Stayne yelling at him. That man looked scary even when he wasn't angry. Jonathan had always had a similar quality but Ethan knew his cousin would never harm him.

"Debates aren't one of my strong points."

"What are your strong points?" she asked sounding genuinely curious.

Ethan's shoulders sagged. "Nothing." He failed at every combat art he attempted. He was craven, clumsy, weak and generally useless to just about everybody.

"Nothing?" she pressed as if she didn't quite believe it.

Ethan thought harder. "Well, I'm good at art," he shrugged offhandedly. "But that's not going to get me anywhere."

"Art?"

"Oh yeah," he pulled up his left sleeve up to his shoulder. The Unbitten one. "Look."

There were a number of intricately drawn tattoos down his pale skinny left arm. To him they told a story. There was twisting flames creating a ring round his arm near his shoulder which represented the fire his parents had died in. Below that was the was the creature from the Thorntyne crest – a rampant black bear with silver eyes and claws – to show he'd been taken in by his high born relatives. A shadowy cloak which represented his invisibility cloak constantly putting him in other people's shadows. A wolf's head to represent the time he'd nearly been eaten as a young boy, his first near-death experience. Under that were two swords crossing, one was his and one was Jonathan's, his was simple and clean whilst Jonathan's was ornate and bloodstained because he was always the one fighting whilst Ethan tried his hardest to avoid the trouble. Finally, just on the inside of his wrist, was an almost closed eye, the slight bit of the iris that was visible was dark green and black, the only thing he and Jonathan had in common appearance-wise, showing that Jonathan was the only one who ever occasionally saw him beneath his invisibility cloak.

"They're beautiful," the White Queen said admiring each one.

He felt a surge of pride at being complimented by a regent. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been complimented at all. It was a nice unfamiliar feeling, one that made him feel warm all over.

"Thanks. I designed and applied them myself when Johnny and I were training for the army." He remembered how his aunt and uncle had reacted when they saw what he had done to his arm. It had not been pretty.

"You've got real talent."

He smiled grimly. "I'd happily trade it for skill with a sword. Art gets you nowhere in the army. The only ones who use this type of art for combat are the blacksmiths but you have to be strong to work like them."

"Why choose the army for a profession?"

He shrugged. "I'm related to the Thorntyne's people expected me and Johnny to join the army. My aunt and uncle got me in with their connections, who else was going to take someone like me?"

"You could have become an artist."

He bit his lip to hold back a laugh. _Nobody_ laughed at the Queen but she'd definitely lived a sheltered life this one. "That doesn't happen. My uncle...he'd...he'd be so angry. Thorntyne's and their relatives have expectations on us."

She shrugged. "It's your life, not his."

"Yeah but it's _his_ money I'm spending. His reputation I'm upholding. You haven't met him your majesty, if you had you'd understand. He's...very scary." Even the bravest of men were scared of him, Ethan shivered just thinking about the times he's seen him angry. "He used to be second in command of the White Army. Then his father died and now he's Lord of Thorntyne."

He wondered if the Queen was used to getting what she wanted. Having people offer her everything. She did have this aura about her that made you want to do things for her, please her. However, his general cowardice somewhat negated this feeling. He'd sworn a solemn oath to protect the royal family but he knew inside he wouldn't be among his fellows in the army who would throw their lives away for her.

):(:):(:):(

* * *

><p>Eventually Mirana had broken up the fight before either of the got really hurt telling the Lieutenant that they were doing what she wanted and that was what Stayne wanted. She had then told Stayne to go and cool off. This had somewhat annoyed him but he had agreed to go hunting. Stabbing things in the head usually proved a worthy distraction.<p>

He was collecting the small shuffling animals, sort of like momeraths but with more fangs. They seemed to prey on the bugs inside bark and he was just steadying his aim when a shimmer of silver interrupted his focus. The beast went down, a thin blade lodged in its head and its fellows scattered in all directions.

The damn Lieutenant emerged from behind some rocks to retreive his dagger. Stayne jumped to his feet furious.

The Lieutenant gave a start as he spotted him. "What are you doing hiding there?"

Stayne frowned. "What am _I_ doing, what are _you_ doing?"

"Getting her majesty something to eat, you're chasing away the game."

Stayne scowled. "Alright first things first, the Outlands are _my_ hunting grounds not yours and you are chasing away _my_ game, second I thought you were back there protecting Mirana."

The one precious good thing about these infuriating newcomers was now she didn't ever have to be alone.

"Simmons is protecting her."

"Him? If they're attacked _Mirana_ will have to protect _him_. I know a coward when I see one, he sees danger and he'll leg it."

"My cousin is twice the man you'll ever be."

"He'll be twice as dead too if you don't go back."

"He can protect the Queen."

"She's better with weapons than you think, those vows are out the window now but that sorry excuse for a sword you brought with you will get eaten up very easily out here."

"He's a soldier. He's served in the army for years."

"Oh yes, I could see that, I also saw he couldn't even make it through one day of walking without passing out." No lies there.

He saw the Lieutenant grinding his teeth unable to argue with that statement. "At least he's not a traitor to the crown, to the Kingdom."

Stayne had expected this. "Oh, let's not do this, can't you just shove off?"

"And I also think it's despicable what you're doing."

"Telling you to shove off?"

"Making the queen believe you're in love with her. That is a seriously low way to win yourself freedom and more."

"I'm not making her _believe_ anything."

The Lieutenant scoffed. "She really thinks you're in _love_ with her but trust me she'll see through his act eventually."

Stayne went cold all over. "What did Mirana say to this?"

"We haven't spoken about it yet. But my duty is to protect her and the Kingdom. You, Ilosovic Stayne, are a threat to both, so believe me when I say that if you don't back down and drop the act I will _kill_ you."

Right now Stayne was less worried about being killed and more worried about whatever this soldier was planning to say to Mirana about him. This man believed he was only using Mirana for his own personal gain – he didn't blame him for that, it was undoubtedly what it would look like on first sight – but if Mirana believed him...the very idea of losing her love when he'd only just got it I was like a punch in the gut.

Perhaps the best course of action would be to kill this man after all. But what would Mirana think? Damn, why were emotions like these so confusing?

"Listen, my feelings and her feelings," Stayne said raising his sword, "are none of your business. Now you and your little friend just leave us alone."

The Lieutenant didn't appear to hear the sentence and was, for the first time, focusing on the sword rather than Stayne.

His face was creased in a deep frown. "Is that...?"

"A vorpal sword?" Stayne answered guessing his thoughts. "Yes."

The Lieutenant stared at him with a disbelieving look as if he couldn't quite believe the extent to which Stayne had gone. "The Vorpal sword," he said venom laced into his words, "belongs to Underland's Champion and the Royal family. Not to _you_."

Stayne rolled his eyes. "It is not _The_ Vorpal sword it is _a_ vorpal sword. I pulled it off a demon – or rather Mirana pulled it off a demon – the other one is safe and sound in that big pale palace of hers."

Though he had held the other vorpal sword once, simple retrieval. They were indeed spectacular creations. He wondered how many were out there, beautiful, ancient and deadly relics lost in the sands of time.

"If it makes you feel better it was actually Mirana that won it off the demon not me."

"Then you should let her carry it."

He'd forgotten how frustratingly stubborn soldiers can be. It had been so much easier when he could just stab them and be done with it.

"Wait," the Lieutenant said suddenly. "You were attacked by a _demon_?"

Stayne nodded. "There are an unpleasant population of them here. My path, the _right_ path, takes us around the worst of them."

"I'm guessing what dragged Simmons and myself here was one of them?"

Stayne nodded again slowly.

"Well, that explains that," the Lieutenant said eyes darkening. "Though you listen to me now Stayne, if you hurt the Queen, in any way, demons will be the last of your worries because I will cut you into so many pieces even these monsters wouldn't waste their time with you."


	31. Wolf Born

**Hey, sorry it's been a while since I uploaded. For this chapter I decided to take a brief look into the past. Warning: this scene is rather unpleasant.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Throughout his life Stayne had travelled with a great many unpleasant people. To be honest far more than he had with <em>good<em> people. Looking back the first were probably the group that had found him lying in the forest nearby the White castle when he was six years old.

The last thing he saw was a very peculiar looking creature which years later he would find out was the Cheshire Cat but when he woke up he was lying in a dimly lit room full of people in black and could only see through one eye, a dirty piece of cloth wrapped round the other.

He was soon informed that these people were the 'Wolf-born bloodriders'. Who they were hadn't taken much explaining everyone had heard of them though many thought them just a myth. The were supposedly the ancestors of traitors, conquerors and werewolves if there really was such a thing. Stayne had always thought it was a scary story his father told to make him go to sleep. They were thieves, murderers, thugs, sellswords, they had no mercy and never have up the hunt, travelling the world spreading death and disaster. When his father told it Stayne had laughed at his father's acts of imaginary swordplay and comical growling impressions. In real life Stayne did not laugh. In real life they really were hounds from Hell.

Stayne had soon learnt that though the Wolf-born was mainly made up of certain vile families it was their custom to take in young orphaned children with no-one else. As reluctant and scared as he was getting involved with the legendary Wolf-born Bloodriders of nightmare Stayne knew he couldn't return to the White palace. His parents were dead and the White King would have his blood upon return. What choice did he have?

To his relief he soon discovered none of them really did turn into wolves full moon or no, at least that was one horror wasn't true but he also discovered they were just as monstrous as humans so it didn't really matter. The Wolf-born had several bases throughout Underland and more gold than they knew what to do with. Despite this Stayne still had to learn to hunt his own food since the Wolf-born often travelled in the wild and in tough conditions. It was hard but he got thrashed if he did it wrong which was a fairly good motivator. The jobs weren't like those he did as a palace servant that was for sure. In his first year in their ranks he washed the blood off tunics, carried ill-gotten gains, polished weapons of ludicrous sizes...

The Wolf-born broke their members like regular riders break stubborn horses to get them in line. A year after he joined them they decided it was time to break him.

In the depths of Winter they were travelling in the East where the mountains rose high and steep. They had settled at one of their hideouts to avoid the snows that even they couldn't withstand. One night Stayne was woken with a rough clap on the ear.

"Get up," grunted one of the men. His name was something like Blood-axe but Stayne had long since nicknamed him Pigface. "Come on."

Stayne hastily got up from the floor, pulled on his boots and followed him in hot pursuit checking the strip of material round his head was tied tight. Resistance, he had learned, only earned you a black eye and when you only had one eye to spare that was very unpleasant.

He followed Pigface down the corridor hearing the winds of winter beating at the walls outside with relentless force. He followed him into a large square room the walls made up from wooden logs. It was full of people, none of them were his age, they were all adults dressed in animal skins, furs and materials that he guessed had once belonged to men now dead. In the centre of the room tied up in a chair with expert ability was an unfamiliar rather ordinary looking old man with a tufty beard who looked very scared indeed. His face was bruised and bloody, he'd received a good beating upon arrival that was clear.

Stayne looked from him to the Wolf-born scattered around the room. Each, he knew, would kill you as soon as look at you. He'd _seen_ them kill people in truly brutal fashions, you haven't seen horror till you've watched hours of torture, and you've never heard a real cry until you hear a young mother scream as her child is torn from her arms and butchered in front of her and you don't appreciate how much blood can be contained inside one human body until you've seen one pretty much sliced in half lengthways with a scimitar.

They all turned to look at him upon entry and Stayne wondered with dread whether he had done something badly wrong. Nothing came to mind but these people were very unpredictable. He felt about three inches tall before them.

"Ah, finally," said the Marrok. Marrok was not his real name but one of rank. The Marrok was the leader of the Wolf-born and was thus named because it was that title the common people feared not the person themselves. To become the Marrok he – or on the rarer occasion _she_ – had to challenge the current Marrok to mortal combat.

The current Marrok was at least six foot five with a blunt line jaw, muscles like boulders and teeth which had seen better days. To Stayne he had always been some kind of monster, the kind of man that makes you want to run and keep running. Instead he just stood rooted to the spot.

Marrok loomed before Stayne the whole room quieting as he looked down on him his expression comparable to the hungry mountain lion Stayne had once come across whilst learning to hunt.

"Alright boy," he said in that heavy voice of his, "It's been a year now, since we found you in that godforsaken forest up north. It is time for you to prove yourself."It was not a request.

Stayne nodded his tongue turned to lead.

"Good. We want you to complete a task for us. A task...unlike the one's you've had to complete previously."

Some of the men around the room sniggered at this wording and Stayne felt a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with the blizzard raging outside.

"You see this man?" Marrok said stepping to the side so Stayne could look into the terrified eyes of the old man whimpering through his gag.

Again Stayne nodded.

"We want you to kill him." A sinister smile.

Stayne's eyes – or _eye_ as it were – widened in alarm. "What?" he exclaimed his voice childishly high. He was thoroughly taken aback though in years to come when he thought back on it he realised he really shouldn't have expected anything else.

"Kill him," Marrok repeated firmly. "Now, don't waste time."

It was suddenly much harder to breathe and Stayne shook his head rapidly shrinking away from the scene. "No, I can't."

The Marrok frowned, bushy eyebrows knitting together as the whole room seemed to exchange a foreboding glance. "Yes, you can."

"I _can't_," Stayne cried. He wasn't one of them, he couldn't just kill someone.

Marrok scowled and reached forward with his bearclaw hand and gripped the front of Stayne's shirt yanking him forwards so they were mere inches apart. Till Stayne could smell his foul breath on his face. "Let me make this nice and easy for you," he said, his voice as smooth as a knife through your ribs. "Either you kill this man, whatever way you want, quickly and cleanly if you wish, then you can go back to sleep and that will be the end of it. If you do _not_ kill this man we will torture him to death, slowly and very painfully after we kill _you_."

Stayne's eyes widened in terror knowing Marrok would do exactly what he promised. "Me? Why me?"

Marrok laughed accompanied by most of the room. "You're working for us now boy, hunting animals isn't going to be all we'll need you to do. We need you to fight and we need you to kill."

Stayne looked at the old man hands and feet tied to chair his eyes pleading with him and knew there was no way he could kill him even if he wanted to. He didn't want to be a killer, didn't want to be like the Wolf-born. Murder...the White King perhaps, but no-one else.

Marrok reached into his heavy belt loaded with plenty of weaponry and pulled out a sharp jagged dagger, holding it to glint in the lamplight then came down on his haunches next to the Stayne.

"This is the knife I killed my first man with, and now," he pressed the blade into the Stayne's hand, "I want it to be yours."

Stayne turned it over in his hands and saw the words _The Wolf knows no mercy_ etched into the side. His hand started shaking so much he struggled to keep hold of the blade. He looked up and the old man who shook his head as best he could making a muffled 'No' sound until one of the Wolf-born men clouted him over the head with the blunt side of his hammer making him give a muffled scream.

"Boy this knife is going to taste blood today. Now it's either going to be his or both of yours. It's your choice."

The boy looked from Marrok, to the knife, to the man. All colour drained from his face. What could he do?

He stood there for a long moment all eyes on him, focused and hungry like the pack of wolves they were. Stayne shook his head hopelessly. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

Marrok sighed sounding genuinely disappointed. "Shame. I thought we might really have made something of you."

That said he grabbed Stayne and pulled him into a neck lock dislodging the strip of material round Stayne's face which fell to his neck. Stayne had seen him and many more of the Wolf-born do this before to other unexpecting victims and knew in seconds Marrok would snap his neck as if it were no more than a twig.

"_NO_!" Stayne screamed before his air was cut off. He didn't want to die. He was seven years old. That creature in the forest – who he had come to believe was a deluded dream of a dying boy – had told him he had a long way to go so he _could_ _not_ die. He hadn't even avenged his parents yet.

Fear spiked and without thinking he yelled and threw the knife still in his grasp with all his strength at the tied up man. It flew through the air in a shimmer of steel and shot straight through his throat.

Marrok stopped a fraction of a second before sharply twisting Stayne's neck. Stayne stared at the man whose head fell limply forward, blade lodged firmly through his jugular. The whole room was silent for a moment, the fierce gale outside the only sound, then laughter and applause erupted.

There were voices all around. 'Didn't think he was going to do it' 'Was a good shot' 'Look at that eye' 'We'll make a killer of im yet'

Marrok gave a full bellied laugh putting Stayne back on his feet where he very nearly fell to the floor he was so shocked. "Well done m'boy, well done. Oh you're going to be something special, I can feel it. Here," he got up, walked over to the dead man, pulled his head back by the hair and wrenched the bloody knife out of his neck causing a fountain of arterial blood and then walked back to Stayne. "This is your knife now," he said putting in his hands blood dripping on his fingers.

Stayne choked looking at what he'd done. He couldn't believe what he'd done. It was as if someone else had taken his place and hurled that blade. A stranger. A murderer. Without control Stayne burst into tears, into uncontrollable sobs.

Marrok didn't like this and scowled at Stayne. "We don't cry," he said digging his cracked nails into his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. "We _never_ cry. You understand me? We fight, we kill and we collect never cry. Do you understand me?"

Stayne nodded tasting his own blood as the tears from his ruined eye ran down his cheeks leaving long trails of dark red. You weren't given a real name until you'd killed someone when you rode with the Wolf-born, you were just 'boy' or 'girl'. Thanks to his tears of blood that cold winter night he earned himself the name 'Bloodeye' which was what the Wolf-born called him as long as they knew him. It was an important moment in Stayne's life, his first kill, it was a turning point in his life and that was the last time he cried. He swore then that he would never shed tears again, blood or no, not for anyone, as long as he lived.

He had kept that promise. He'd stayed with the Bloodriders for a long time, many long painful years, until one night as a teenager no longer a child he cut the throats of each and every one of the Wolf-born who had been in that room, using cover of darkness as his shield. Killing was second nature by then. He'd kept the same knife all the while but didn't have it anymore. He'd left it embedded in Marrok's head that vicious night, it seemed fitting. He hadn't felt guilty either, he'd seen the things they'd done to so many innocents over the years, there was no question they all deserved to die.

And in reality it was their own fault. They made him who he was. He set the camp on fire burning away the poison that was the Wolf-born Bloodriders; then walked away from the unforgiving blaze and never looked back.


	32. Learning the Dance

**This was originally the beginning of a longer chapter but I decided to put it on its own because it seemed to fit. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>"And turn...that's right..."<p>

Stayne and been guiding her movements with two swords as he and Mirana had been dancing with blades for the best part of an hour. He had ordered the smaller soldier to give him his sword and Mirana had done likewise with the stubborn Lieutenant who seemed unwilling to part with his weapon. She had asked why he didn't want to use the vopral sword but he said you couldn't teach someone true skill if they were getting magical skill anyway. That would be cheating. Also he wasn't sure vorpal steel wouldn't just cut clean through the other sword.

Stayne may be seen as a bad guy but that clearly hadn't stopped him when it came to swords. Mirana was breathing in and out fast, sweat plastering her hair to her face. She felt positively exhausted...but damn this if it wasn't the most fun she'd ever had.

She's never attempted swordplay. Her father had deemed it...not princess behaviour. Killjoy. True the sword was making her arm ache under its weight but the adrenaline the activity sent through her was more than making up for that.

It was true she hadn't been able to strike his body, it was as if he had some kind of invisible cage blocking her attacks. Both hands on the Lieutenant's broadsword she swung to the right which he parried with a nod. Then kicked some dust in front of her. "And dead," he said raising the blade to within an inch of her chest when she flinched.

"You distracted me," she protested wiping it from her eyes. The fact that he had ditched his upper-body clothing leaving his chest to gleam with the lightest film of perspiration wasn't exactly helping her concentration either.

"Enemies have a habit of doing that too," he said biting back a smile as she barred her teeth at him. "On the battlefield there are a thousand distractions, dust will be the least of your worries." She swung at him again furiously, concentrating on her hands rather than her feet.

"Keep moving," he ordered. "It's harder to hit a moving target."

He watched as her eyes flashed dangerously as they started circling each other before another bout of sword exchange. She was good.

_Natural skill_, Stayne thought with surprise.

He had wanted to believe she had inherited nothing from the former King but that would be a lie. He knew very little of the old Queen but he would bet anything the sword skill came from her father. And he knew her eyes did. They were undoubtedly beautiful eyes but...they were _his_ eyes. Or at least they could turn into his eyes. He'd seen it on Frabjous day, her whole face had darkened and her eyes looked just as her father's had when he and Stayne had circled each other swords drawn so many years ago.

He hadn't liked the Mirana he'd seen that day. And not just because she'd banished him to the worst hellhole in known existence but...she hadn't been herself. She'd sounded too much like the King. Being unable to execute her sister – which looked like something she had very much wanted to do at the time – she had sentenced her sister to an inevitable death.

"Dead again," he said swiftly pulling the sword to his side when she dropped her guard on her left.

She wrenched out of the vulnerable position and in the fit of anger he'd been driving her to lunged foolishly. A flash of steel. He twisted sideways, deflecting her sword with his own as he did so grabbing her waist pulling her back against him.

He brought his sword up to her neck. "_Very_ dead," he whispered in her ear.

"I am no good at this," she sighed against his chest.

"You should have learnt when you were younger," he said in her ear sending a shiver down her spine slowly lowering the sword to let her turn and face him. "You have real potential, if you'd spent your time with weapons rather than...whatever it is you do in that big palace you could have been a talented swordswoman by now."

All she needed was further skilled instruction which she should have no trouble affording. The expression this brought to her face spread a warm unfamiliar feeling throughout his whole body. It appeared he'd forgotten what it was like to care about how other people felt.

"You should focus most on your speed, you'd do better with a rapier. They're lighter so you wouldn't waste so much energy holding it and they don't require two hands so you could spare one for balance."

"Would it be any use against a broadsword?" she said nodding to the one in his hands.

"If you got very good, the rapier is more agile and assuming your enemy isn't wearing armour or chainmail you could use speed to outfox and impale them. It's all about commitment. Learning to dance with blades isn't easy, it doesn't happen overnight. Right now you just need to know the basics of how to survive. Out here grace and honour won't be much use no matter what those stuck-up soldiers tell you."

She nodded. "Again?" she said but as a request not an order. He hadn't liked it when she'd been ordering the other two about with that upper class superiority or when she'd put on that crown. He kept reminding himself she was still royalty no matter how badly he wanted it otherwise.

He nodded as she knelt down to retrieve her sword. Soon the humid air was once again filled with the rhythmic clanging of blades. Such exhilaration, he knew she was feeling it too. This was what he had been made for, where his talents lay. Caught up in it he came at her hard stopping short of breaking her wrist, the brute strength of the attack forcing her to the ground.

He kicked her sword out of reach, swept down and pinned her to the ground hands above her head. Her chest heaved beneath him and she shook her head. "Where...did you learn...to fight like that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Lots of different places. Rebels can travel to very bad areas. None of which you would like." He hoped with all his heart she'd never visit any of them.

"You're making me curious," she said with a sly smile and arched up to kiss him before he could answer. He dropped his sword and let his hand wind into her hair as she ran hand down his naked chest over his heart still beating fast from fighting.

When he leant back slightly she hooked her legs over his wrapping one hand round the nape of his neck keeping them locked together. Demanding. It brought a smile to his face, she didn't want to be vulnerable. She'd meet him more than halfway. He liked that.


	33. Advice and Inquiries

**Sorry it's been a while, I haven't forgotten my story. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Ethan watched his cousin and wondered absentmindedly if it would be possible for a human to die of frustration; when the White Queen had ordered Jonathan to give her his sword so she and Stayne could practice with it Jonathan had gotten so angry. Not that he argued, you couldn't yell at a Queen.<p>

She had assured him that only she would hold the sword not Stayne but Jonathan was convinced Stayne would try and run off with it. It was Valerian steel, passed down from Thorntyne to Thorntyne. Ethan hadn't been all too bothered that they'd taken his sword, as long as they left Jonathan with a replacement (the vorpal) he was at ease. The Simmons's didn't have family swords, they didn't have much of anything, so Ethan just had a regulation army sword which would probably see more skill with Stayne in a single training session that it ever would with him.

When he had briefly left the area he had heard some very unusual sounds coming from where her majesty and Stayne had been practicing and when he investigated (he was very adept at being unseen) he had been more than a little surprised at what he found. He had decided not to inform his cousin who looked agitated enough as it was.

"Getting angry won't achieve anything," he said to Jonathan wanting to break the overbearing silence.

"Do you expect me to calm?" Jonathan replied through gritted teeth. "The Queen I'm sworn to protect is being lied to and all we're doing is sitting here."

"Maybe he really does love her," Ethan suggested quietly. His cousin had always been hopeless at spotting when girls were interested in him. Who's to say he would be any better at identifying other people's romances?

"Oh God," Jonathan said putting a hand to his forehead. "Am I the only one here who can see clearly? He's just using her, it's so _obvious_, it's the most classic of crimes and he's taking advantage of her innocence to get out of the Outlands and granted freedom and God knows what else. You're a soldier, you should be able to identify these strategies."

Ethan shrugged. He guessed it did make sense but what good would it do? "She's the Queen, she gets to do what she wants. Even Stayne."

After a significant amount of time two figures returned over the landscape swords in hands. Ethan took back his sword noting the Queen's dishevelled clothing and what looked like a bite mark on Stayne's neck. Hopefully Jonathan would be too busy with his sword and making sure the Queen was okay to suspect anything.

Stayne and Mirana sat down, the exercise seeming to have worn them out. Unfortunately they still had half a day's walk ahead. Stayne clearly still wished the two stragglers had never turned up.

Ethan was very much focused on their main problem. "So, when do we start walking again?" he asked dreading the trek ahead. Stayne was unwilling to slow down, the Queen unwilling to leave him and Jonathan unwilling to leave the Queen. Unfortunately Ethan couldn't keep up so Jonathan had had to carry him earlier that day whilst Ethan was fully conscious which was supremely humiliating but better than being left behind.

"Stayne and I just need a chance to recover first," the Queen said brushing some hair from her face.

Yes, Ethan thought shrewdly, but from what?

"Soon," Jonathan replied to him. "May I have a talk with you your majesty, _alone_."

Oh dear. Stayne's eyes slammed into Jonathan's and they all knew exactly who Jonathan wanted to talk about.

Mirana looked from one man to the other and felt her heart go heavy. This was just great.

"Certainly," she replied as politely as she was able, very much wanting to refuse him.

They left leaving Stayne and the Lieutenant's tiny cousin. When they were alone she frowned at him. "What is it?"

"It's about Stayne," he said.

"_Really_?" she said sarcastically all palace manners out the window. "I'd _never_ have guessed. Why do all you people think I'm totally oblivious?" It was getting extremely frustrating.

"Your majesty he is dangerous. He's a traitor, you _know_ he is. Whatever he has told you or…or _done_ to you it's all an act so you get him out of here."

"No. No, it's real."

"He's a master of deception, it's in his nature. I strongly recommend you reject him passage into Underland. You'll be putting thousands of lives in jeopardy if you set him free."

She scowled. "I am Queen here, you will follow my commands and I command you get used to Ilosovic Stayne because I intend to have him around for a very very long time. Besides you're a soldier, you're supposed to protect people and he's still a human with a body and soul."

"You really think he has a soul?" Thorntyne said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. It may be battered and scarred but she knew Stayne's soul was still there.

"But-I can protect you just as well as he can. Probably even better. You don't _need_ him anymore."

"I'm not just keeping him with me because he's helping me get out of here." That had been the only reason at first but things had escalated. "I'm also keeping him with me because he's in love with me."

"Because he couldn't possibly have a reason for making you believe that," Jonathan muttered coldly turning slightly away.

"Excuse me?" Mirana said sharply.

Jonathan turned back. "Think about it your majesty, you let him out and you grant him a pardon, a position and a whole manner of things. It's a win-win situation for him."

She shook her head. "No, he loves me, I know he does."

"He's making you _believe_ he loves you, so you'll love him in turn. It's probably what he did to your sister."

Mirana opened her mouth then closed it. Iracebeth had believed Stayne loved her, well, up to the point where he tried to stab her with a shortsword even she couldn't misinterpret that. When Mirana really thought about it she wasn't entirely sure Stayne had actually ever _said_ he loved her in words...

"With _all_ my experience your majesty, you should just leave him here. Underland will be a much safer place without him."

She looked back at him and could feel her eyes darken the way she'd been able to make them darken since she was a little girl. "Have you never wanted someone you just weren't allowed to have? Haven't you ever wished the world could just change so no-one cared?"

The Lieutenant tensed and she realised with some surprise that she'd struck a nerve of some kind. He seemed to hesitate then looked away. "We should get going back to the others," he said in a solid voice devoid of emotion. "I'll escort you." With that he began walking back.

Mirana looked after him. Hmm...interesting.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

"You don't have to worry," Ethan said to Stayne who was looking after where the two of them had disappeared off. "She won't listen to him."

"What?"

"The Queen, she won't listen to Johnny. I've met a lot of people in my time and I would judge her as ranking love over propriety."

Stayne raised an eyebrow. "You assume that's what he's talking to her about?"

"Don't you?"

Stayne nodded. It was fairly obvious. The Lieutenant had looked like he had wanted to gut Stayne the moment he figured out his identity. Stayne supposed it would be good practice for when he got back to Underland and the whole world was after his blood.

"Don't be too harsh on Johnny. He's got a lot of expectations on him. The Commander, the Officers, his _parents_, oh trust me you wouldn't want to meet his father," Ethan said shaking his head.

"My parents died when I was six," Stayne said more to himself than to Ethan.

"Five," Ethan replied.

"Sorry?"

"Five, _my_ parents died when I was five."

Stayne looked at him, an expression crossing his face Ethan couldn't really describe. "I'm sorry."

Ethan nodded sadly, lowering his eyes. He'd discovered over the years that playing up being the poor orphan boy who had tragically lost his parents so young was a good way to get attention. Something he _wasn't_ good at getting. In truth he could barely remember his parents, he just had a couple of blurry memories. Him sitting on a fence waving his short legs watching his father work on the field, his mother smiling at him with light blonde hair which fell in curls just like his.

"There was a storm, I guess lightning must have struck something or the wind must have blown a lantern over because our entire home set on fire."

Once, when he and Jonathan had been on a mission they'd passed nearby where the old farmhouse had been. He'd crept away from the troop in the night, no-one sparing him any notice, and found his way back to his childhood home. The blackened burnt out shell of the building was still there, wildflowers growing over parts of it. He'd stayed there all night, walking throughout the wreckage of the rooms wondering what would have happened if there hadn't been a storm that night. How would his life unfolded? Jonathan had turned up at dawn guessing where he was and after a while led him back. Ethan never went there again, it was the past. It couldn't be changed.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said to Stayne who was looking the other way again.

"You can ask."

"What happened to your eye?" It had been bugging Ethan for a while. Ever since he'd first heard of 'the evil one-eyed Stayne' he'd pondered what happened to him. It seemed common for hero's – or in Stayne's case villains – to have unexplained scars or mutilations.

"I have enemies...this one was a bad one. He took a stab at it."

Ethan wanted to ask if it had hurt and if Stayne had been scared but knew Stayne wouldn't answer that, instead he queried, "Did you get revenge?"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't."

Soon the Queen and Jonathan returned, from the look on Jonathan's face he had not succeeded in his attempt to rid them of Stayne. They soon set off and once again he had the great humiliation of being carried by his cousin as if he were a week-old baby. Still just a few more days then they'd be back in Underland, just a few more long days and they'd all be safe.


	34. Two fights and an Understanding

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

**Sorry this has taken a while but I have had exams. Also this chapter took some careful thought and I have always believed if you want to do something it is better to take your time and do it right.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, God Stayne..."<p>

Ethan clamped his hands over his ears shutting his eyes tight. His Queen and Stayne had retired somewhat away from he and his cousin to engage in their own night-time activities. Jonathan had tried to follow in an attempt to dissuade them from such behaviour but in the end the Queen had actually ordered him away.

He and Jonathan had made camp in a prime safe spot in case danger approached but to be honest they might have been better moving somewhere further away from their companions for all the disturbance it was causing.

The problem with the Outlands was there was very little wind and this meant no sounds were lost and as Ethan sat up for his night shift he gritted his teeth as he caught various words. Damn. This never happened with Jonathan. Ethan didn't know what went on when Jonathan went off on all his dangerous missions but when he was back with Ethan he never brought girls back to their living area. He had that common decency at least.

He glanced at Jonathan who was also lying on the ground as well. Facing away from the sounds coming from over the rocks. He was lying down so still some might assume he was asleep but Ethan could see his eyes were wide open, his jaw granite. Ethan could also see his hands had clenched into fists and were turning a very pale brown at the knuckles.

This had to be killing his cousin. Her sworn protector. Still, there was nothing they could do. She was the Queen and that meant she was free to do as she pleased.

Ethan yawned and tried to force himself to think of something else, returning to Underland. Returning to the grand house he and Jonathan had grown up in. Now that was one nice environment to live. He'd been appalled at the army's conditions at first. That's what you get from growing up as a Lord's ward. You get used to luxury and take things for granted.

He looked up at the stars. They were the same as in Underland, not everything was different. In fact if anything the stars were clearer out here, there was no smoke from chimneys or steam trains clouding the skies.

He used to look at stars when he was younger, both before and after his parents died. When Ethan was a kid Jonathan's father had given his cousin a golden spying glass from one of his various adventures which Ethan had promptly stolen and had spent many an hour looking out his window at them. When he was feeling lonely – which was most of the time – he used to look up at night and think that if anything was more lonely than him was it was a star.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Jonathan hadn't managed to wink of sleep all night, which really was good thing because Ethan had fallen asleep during his night shift. His mind kept replaying everything he'd overheard his Queen and her..._seducer_ saying before they fall asleep.

As they started getting ready for the days walk Jonathan glared at Stayne his anger barely contained, till his eyes felt like they were burning inside his skull. Stayne hardly glanced at him which of course only made him angrier.

If he gets out of the Outlands alive he will be killed by assassins once his reappearance is announced, Jonathan repeated this to himself over and over. It still didn't erase the things he'd heard the previous night. No soldier of any rank should have to hear the Queen they had vowed to protect with their life make those kinds of noises. That was not part of the job description.

He remembered when he was young his father had taught him the difference between the truth and a cleverly crafted lie. When he was learning with his father – which had been a rare thing before his grandfather died because his father was serving in the army – he got the swing of things. He loved his father but even so he was still immensely intimidated by him. He was a scary character in general. Unquestionably powerful and honourable but still scary. Jonathan had learned to give off a similar impression but he couldn't do it with the same effortless grace.

His father had perfected any loose fighting skills their weaponsmaster hadn't drilled into his son and he'd also explained various ways of telling truth from lies but Jonathan had to admit that he was not good at identifying such emotions. Ethan had told him countless lies, probably more than he told him the truth and Jonathan still let himself be led along more often than not.

Regardless he was sure Stayne had to be lying to the Queen. Their was a definite reason he'd been banished. After all the reports and rumours he'd heard of Stayne was definitely on the bad list of associates. It was folly to discard such facts and Jonathan was anything but a fool.

When they started walking he kept a close eye on the two of them.

"Johnny when are we going to reach the border?" Ethan asked after a couple of hours.

Jonathan sighed. "As I have told you, about a hundred times, we get there when we get there."

"Well how long will it be until we stop for something to eat then? I'm starving _and_ my back hurts."

"I don't know. Ethan, it is enough that I'm carrying you, can you please not talk," he said stiffly the inside of his mouth like sandpaper from thirst. He wondered for a moment whether horses ever got annoyed at having to carry humans, unlike Ethan's horses Gideon had never made any complaint.

"You are not a good conversationalist," Ethan replied with that snide smirk of his. "Oh, and you had better pick up the pace unless you want to lose our companions. Come on."

Jonathan felt his temper rise and his patience thin simultaneously. "Maybe it's because I'm have to carry you around, perhaps I should just leave you here and let you find your own way back. See how fast _you_ can walk."

Ethan laughed. "Yes but you wouldn't do that."

"No?"

"No. Because you have those _ethics_ and _morals_," he said in a way no army member should. "You don't let innocents die."

Jonathan knew he was right. Victims were high priority on all missions, though they weren't usually as ungrateful as Ethan when you spent hours and days helping them to safety.

"Just be quiet," he growled. He was already fighting off a massive headache he expected had come from both stress, thirst and heat exhaustion.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Jonathan shut his eyes in sheer exasperation and wondered who it was Ethan tortured when he wasn't around.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

As the sun set the group came to a standstill, Stayne looked back at their tagalongs. It looked like the smaller one had passed out from heat again his head falling back limply like a rag doll's. Stayne wondered if he was a one off or if there were many like him who bought their way into the Underland forces. He was hardly on best terms with Underland but it wouldn't be comforting to know peace was kept by people as frail as that.

When they stopped the Lieutenant laid his companion down and shook him gently. It took a while for him to respond but he opened his eyes in the end. He looked around and sighed. "Damn, I hoped all this had been a nightmare."

"I'm going to hunt," Stayne said to Mirana wanting to get out of vocal range before the boy began his constant rambling. He picked up the little soldier's sword leaving the vorpal with Mirana. He was trying his best not to hold it too much letting it fill his head with a dangerous level of confidence. He would hardly need it for hunting shadowcats.

"Alright," Mirana said sending sparks onto a pile of twigs. She was getting it quite good at it now and had prompted a few flames already.

He headed off and started circling the area following some nearby prints on the ground. Shadowcats didn't actually look like cats, more like twisted hyenas. One of the few creatures Underland and the Outlands shared. Proof really that the two lands had once been connected an eternity ago.

Then he saw fresh new footprints on the ground. _Human_ footprints. Oh not again. Stayne didn't even bother hiding, he knew who it was. He clenched his jaw in frustration and followed them until he caught up with the Lieutenant who jumped into defence position before he realised who he was.

Looking at him Stayne knew this was the kind of man who should be with Mirana. Thorntyne was a respectable, strong, honourable, handsome, courteous, intelligent, impressive, high born hero. He was the kind of man Mirana should have in her bed. And it made Stayne want to strangle him.

He growled. "Look I already told you to _stop_ hunting here. That's my job. Go back to the others before that cousin of yours gets Mirana killed!"

The Lieutenant's nostrils flared. "Don't talk about him like that. You don't know anything about him."

"I know he can't do a day's walk in the Outlands, I know he shrieks like a little girl when he gets simple stitches and I'm guessing by his lack of participation he can't so much as catch a shadowcat."

The Lieutenant scowled but didn't dispute these facts.

"Tell me," Stayne asked hoping to bait him. "Just how much did your family pay to get him accepted in the army?"

"What?"

"Well if the generals didn't take him for a high price then Underland has adopted a really stupid equal opportunities policy in my absence."

The Lieutenant actually drew his sword. "Do not speak of things you do not understand!"

"Why?" Stayne laughed. "Am I starting to make sense?"

He eyed the sword though, he may want to enrage the Lieutenant but he wasn't after a fight. Mainly because it would upset Mirana.

"Do not," the Lieutenant said as if trying to control his words, "talk about my cousin."

"Sore spot?"

"He is twice the man you'll ever be."

"But unfortunately half the size."

"Simmons may be...an unusual choice for the army but he is a good man...if you look under the surface. _You_ are a murderer and a traitor. You are an enemy to Underland, you've flaunted the law, killed innocents, you're _defiling_ the White Queen-"

"Defiling?" Stayne said raising an eyebrow at the Lieutenant's choice of words.

"Well you're not married and you're evil. I should kill you for what you've done. I should tear out your heart and show the Queen what a black and twisted thing it really is."

Stayne gave a slight laugh. "Well I'm sure as much as it would amuse you to brandish human hearts at your regent I get the feeling you won't be doing any of those things."

"You sound very sure."

"Even if you did attack me, which I doubt you would given the whole honour thing you've got going, you wouldn't be able to take me down."

The Lieutenant raised his eyebrows. "You think?"

"I know how to fight men like you. You have a very predictable code of fighting, 'honour's' rules, obvious patterns easily manipulated. It's the _un_predictable one's you have to watch out for."

They stared at each other for a long moment. He saw the Lieutenant twitch and knew he was itching to attack him. "I am, going back to the others," the Lieutenant finally said stiffly and went to pick up the carcass of the shadowcat he'd killed.

"Good, I shudder to think of Simkins fighting."

The Lieutenant turned angrily. "His name is _Simmons_ and I told you not to talk about him."

Stayne didn't bother to hide his amusement at how easily he could mess with this soldier's head and replied, "Did you? Whatever it is you'd better get back. Face it that runt is less than useless."

Unfortunately, that was clearly a step too far because in a flash of steel the Lieutenant had swung his sword in Stayne's direction his eyes burning like green flames. Stayne _just_ managed to draw his sword in time to catch the blow.

Stayne swung out of it taking a step back as the other men leant into an attack position.

"Stand and fight you coward!"

Fine, soldier wanted a fight he'd give him a fight. He stepped to the side and blocked swiftly as his opposition launched forward with startling ferocity.

Stayne soon realised they weren't just sparing they were really battling. Clearly his provocations had been too strong, this man took family or family _honour _very seriously because the way his attacks were going it looked like he was genuinely trying kill Stayne.

Stayne started to play the same tune. He wouldn't feel any remorse at cutting off the Lieutenant's head. It would be a 'dishonourable' way to kill someone that way, he'd learnt a while back that people judge the methods of killing, that stabbing someone in the back with a dagger is worse than stabbing someone in the stomach with a sword. But, he'd also learned that your life ranked higher than people's opinions on such things.

He gritted his teeth and fought back as the Lieutenant relentless hit him with hammer blows. Stayne had to hand it to him, he was good, really good, _too_ good. Several times Stayne was barely able to escape that large blade slicing at him with relentless strength. He summoned up everything he had been taught by all the people who'd ever sought to train him, Marrok, Medium Jack, Elsa, Captain Redscar, the Dumonts and many many more. Every dirty trick, every way to take advantage of soldiers who fought by Honour's rules.

He kept waiting for the Lieutenant to reveal his weak spot. Everyone had one, that was simple fact. He knew he did but the Lieutenant seemed to be perfect, his traditional style of fighting counteracting all the tactics Stayne was trying to use to weaken him. Why the hell wasn't he tiring?

He really might beat me, Stayne thought in alarm, kill me right here right now.

Well, he hadn't come this far to be killed by a single soldier, he hadn't travelled all the way to the very edge of the Outlands to be taken down now, he hadn't fallen in _love_ just to have it snatched away so soon.

He hit back with everything he had, cursing the fact he hadn't brought the vorpal sword. That would probably slice through the Lieutenant's sword like butter. Stayne couldn't land a true blow try as he might, the other man was just too swift which was surprising considering his size.

There is a good possibility one of them might've been seriously injured or killed by the other but at that minute a loud inhuman roar broke the fight. Both men stepped back from one another's reach and looked. A creature was approaching fast, moving at a speedy pace towards them.

As Stayne looked at it all he could think of were the images from _The Curious Creatures of Overland_. He hadn't thought about that old children's book for decades. It had been one of his oldest books, back in the palace he had made his parents read it to him over and over again. Even before he could read he had loved pouring over the pictures.

Overland had some really bizarre animals. Like the giraffe. If it needed such a long neck why not just make its whole body huge? And the elephant, what was with that trunk? He supposed some Overlanders might find some Underland creatures bizarre too though.

The creature coming up close to them resembled the rhinoceros which Stayne had always found amusing. It sort of did anyway. It's horn was a little bigger than the ones he remembered in the books and it was covered in a mat of brown-grey hair, not to mention having two sets of shark-like teeth.

It was too close to attempt to run, they'd be trampled to death by those feet the size of tree trunks. Stayne had fought a lot of things but no idea how to fight this thing. He cursed leaving the vorpal sword now more than ever. Still he swerved to the right as the Lieutenant did a mirror reflection to left. The creature chose Stayne as its target and lumbered after him making the ground crack under its weight.

There was no way he could face it head on with a simple sword anymore than he could enraged mother bear. Many a fool had lost his life being as bold as they felt. Stayne prepared to work in a circle when the creature gave a roar and as it turned Stayne saw a dagger lodged in its flank.

Despite that the creature didn't seem at all hindered so much as indignant at the assault and the knife fell uselessly to the floor as it prepared to charge at the Lieutenant forgetting Stayne altogether. There arose his opportunity and he swept round to it once he was out of its line of sight. The Lieutenant seeing what he was doing moved forwards as well which may have seen a fool's move considered the beast was ready to kill him.

Stayne stabbed at the creature and was alarmed at quite how tough it was under its thick fur. Forget a bear this thing was in a whole new league of tough. He had to stab it frantically about eight times before he saw blood mat the fur.

The Lieutenant took advantage and impaled it's shoulder his impressive broadsword piercing the skin with just two blows. It could be proposed a better move on his part would have been to aim at its face but Stayne didn't blame him for not chancing getting to close to its teeth or monster horn. Also tall as the Lieutenant was this creature was huge.

When the creature's head dropped – maybe out of pain, maybe in attempt to protect it's neck – Stayne and Lieutenant met eyes. An almost immediate understanding passed between them as was not uncommon when trained men fight together.

Both of them immediately moved to its front legs. It they could bring it to its knees they could get the advantage. It started to work, it fell to its front knees but then it leant forwards and swept its head till it hit it's head colliding with the lieutenant. The force of its head and side of its horn threw the Lieutenant spiralling through the air hitting earth with a thump.

As the beast began to struggle back to its feet Stayne quite literally threw himself at its head. If this creature got to feet and Stayne had to fight it alone he would die. And he knew it. Stayne's gamble worked and in shock the creature hesitated.

Clumsily Stayne tried to move his sword to pierce the creature but his jump had put his grip at the wrong angle and he couldn't strike it without letting go. He needed something smaller...

He would forever be admirable and thankful to the Lieutenant's good aim. Barely a foot from Stayne's own person another knife hit the creature. This time it pierced the creature's eye where it had no armour. Stayne didn't hesitate and grabbed the knife putting it through the creature's eye once, twice, three times deeper and deeper until it surely impaled it's brain.

Stayne fell off the beast as it made a sort of whining sound. It swung there and then Stayne felt something at the back of his neck and it an instant he was hurled backwards about two meters. Not a millisecond too soon as the creature collapsed like a felled tree landing on its side where Stayne had been sitting a fraction of a moment ago.

After a second Stayne looked round to see the Lieutenant holding his collar. Stayne blinked to stunned to say anything. _He saved my life_. For a moment both men just stared at the carcass of the creature the only sounds their ragged breathing.

The Lieutenant was the first to move, prying his fingers free of Stayne's collar and shakily getting to his feet. Stayne looked up at him squinting as the sunlight hit his eyes. He brain told him to stand but the rest of him was reeling at the realisation he was so very nearly crushed.

The Lieutenant held out a hand and almost by instinct Stayne took it and was pulled to his feet and just like that Stayne knew they weren't going to fight anymore.

"Are you alright?" the soldier asked looking distinctly pale for his complexion.

Stayne nodded not trusting himself to speak feeling like a bit of an idiot.

"What was that?" said the Lieutenant looking at the creature.

"Some kind of demon," replied Stayne his voice very dry. "Not a very smart one."

"Do you suppose it was following us?"

Chess had said he was leading them around the things that wanted to kill them. Stayne was putting his trust in that. "I think it was just a beast. Lot's of creatures out here can't talk and don't have any real intelligence."

The soldier nodded at the explanation. There was another long pause. "My...apologies for before," he said awkwardly. "I...forgot myself."

Stayne blinked taken aback. "Oh, it's fine," he said sounding extremely stupid. Then his head snapped up, "the others!"

Startled that he's forgotten Mirana for even a second the two of them quickly hurried back to their two fellow travellers but were relieved to discover nothing similar had tried it on with them.

The Lieutenant then made it abundantly clear they should change course after what they'd just faced arguing they were clearly heading into trouble and a large part of Stayne agreed with him but in the end he remained firm in following Chess's knowledgeable directions. Mirana agreed and the smaller soldier seemed fine either way along as he wasn't left alone.

Still, if any of them had any idea what was coming next they would have fled a different route and taken their chances with a hundred of Chess's fellow demons.


	35. Almost There

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

**This is a long chapter, took quite a bit of work to make just right. Please review. Several pov changes. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dusk.<p>

Stayne twisted a lock of Mirana's pale hair around his finger. He imagined if she hadn't spent the past three weeks trekking through the Outlands it would have been soft and silky. Everything about her would be different, she certainly wouldn't be the woman he had his arms round now. She smiled at him, a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said.

She smiled. "You haven't even got close to a penny Ilosovic Stayne."

"No, not till we get back," he agreed. "And even then."

"Hmm," Mirana said. "I hate to quote our small companion but just exactly 'how long till we're back?'"

"Not much time at all if the weather stays the same and we don't run into trouble. Eager to be back are we?"

There was a thoughtful pause. "Actually...not as much as I thought I'd be..."

Huh.

"It will be hard sorting everything between us back at the palace," she said to herself then shook her head. "Actually I don't want to think about that yet. Not until we have to."

Stayne pictured himself in the White castle with Mirana. But the picture kept twisting so Mirana was her father then her sister. He suppressed a shudder. No, he couldn't go to the White palace or _any_ palace. He was done with all that.

But Mirana wasn't. Underland needed a Queen and over the last few months she had transformed into what Underland needed. Where did that leave him? Actually getting back to Underland...such ideas had seemed trivial until recently, so unlikely they didn't bear really hoping for but now miraculously they were so very very close. Now it may really happen and he had no idea what he was going do.

He said nothing to Mirana, unwilling – unable – to tear that peaceful look from her face. She was so very happy in blissful denial. He decided to savour their last days pressing his forehead against hers letting her believe her impossible fantasy.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

The following day Mirana watched Simmons as he stared into the water once again looking dubious.

"I already told you it's the best you're gonna get," she chided knowing she'd been just as bad.

Simmons glanced at her and nodded. "I've drank water from rivers and streams on some missions but...this looks really bad your majesty, as in _cholera_ bad."

Mirana shrugged. "I thought so at first, but really you have to take what you can get."

The small soldier cupped his hands in the water and took a sip. His face screwed up and his pasty complexion turned almost green. "Think I'll pass on breakfast."

"You sure?" she said eyeing his piece of meat. "Then can I?"

He nodded. She grabbed his meat and sank her teeth into it carnivorously. It was a new diet here. She tore the meat it off the bone ravenously relishing the taste. She caught him giving her a look, he wiped his face clean of expression when she met his eyes but she'd seen. She swallowed the mouthful and smiled. "Not quite how you pictured your regent?"

"Um...you must be hungry," he said dodging the question.

"Starving," she admitted. Back home food was so easy to acquire, you just asked a servant and there it was. There was never any shortage in the palace. This was different. She would never take good food for granted again. Or good water for that matter. "Once you pass the point where you can't bear to swallow, it really gets to you."

"Oh," he said not looking convinced. In fact he looked like he was going to be sick. She couldn't exactly judge him on that she'd been having trouble keeping down her food as well.

After a few moments he said in an undertone. "Don't be mad at Johnny."

She blinked. "What? I'm not mad."

He raised an eyebrow slightly tilting his head.

She sighed and put down the piece of meat. "Alright, maybe I was a bit cross. I know what the situation with me and Stayne would look like to the rest of Underland and the truth of it seems...impossible."

"It's his job to be concerned, he's seeing the most likely scenario."

"But you believe me don't you?"

Again he looked dubious. "Perhaps. It's clearly more complex than how Johnny's seeing it."

"Where did you get so good at reading people?"

He smiled. "I spend the majority of my time observing people rather than personally interacting with them. I notice patterns, trends."

"That must be useful."

"Not really," he said almost sadly. "It would only be useful if people believed my opinions. But people don't pay attention to me."

She couldn't argue, it was surprisingly easy to forget he was there. "What if you were a spy?" she suggested.

"You're not the first to suggest that, I would make a good spy but spies can't be cowards. There is no way you could get me to go on an undercover mission. I'd give up my cover the second someone intimidating interrogated me. I only go on dangerous missions where I'm surrounded by at least eight hundred soldiers with good fighting skills and even then I never _volunteer_ to participate."

Mirana frowned. How had this guy gotten into the army? He seemed nice and all but she expected he would be nothing but a liability on the battlefield.

"But Johnny-"

"It's not _him_," interrupted Mirana with more ferocity than she'd intended then looked away taking a breath as she regained herself. "Sorry, it's just...if I can't convince one person Stayne isn't evil how am I going to convince Underland?"

"Oh."

"This is...exactly the reaction I've been dreading." The Lieutenant was a perfect example of how people might – and probably would – see Stayne. She supposed she didn't blame the Lieutenant personally – she herself had held the same opinion about Stayne for the first week of their journey – but part of her could see the reaction Stayne would draw upon return. It wasn't pretty.

She sighed. "What would you do if you fell for a woman and Underland hated her?" she asked the soldier.

He looked surprised at the question. "I've never had a woman show any real interest in me."

"Never?" He wasn't a teenager, he looked in his late twenties, she assumed he would have had _someone_ look his way. Though maybe that was just her, she'd had dozens of people fall in love with her even if she'd never been able to fully return the feeling. Well, not until now.

Love was complicated and just plain hard. She'd discovered it wasn't like it was in all the fairy stories with love at first sight, a nice conversation and soon an immediate happily ever after. If only. She wondered what her life would have been like if she hadn't been royalty and he hadn't been...well, him. If she didn't have a kingdom to rule and he didn't have a dark history of blood and vengeance. If they'd just been two common people whose eyes met across a city street or marketplace. Would things have been different?

Well, it didn't matter, fact was they came from two different worlds. This was _not_ going to be easy.

She sighed and put her hand to her stomach as she felt it churn again. She'd clearly swallowed too much too fast.

"I mainly know women from the army and as a general rule they seem to focus on the...stronger specimens," Ethan replied to her question a moment ago.

Mirana was pretty sure he was picturing his cousin as he said this. She thought back home. She was mainly hunted by richer fellows. High class men with fancy clothes offering stunning jewellery to woo her. Still despite their best attempts she'd never quite felt _love_.

When she really thought on it this trip into the Outlands technically wouldn't be the absolute _first_ major eye opener to the harsher realms of real life. That had been many years ago when she had just become a proper young woman. She had learnt then that marriage doesn't necessarily equate true love.

She hadn't wanted to believe it, seeing her father and mother she believed love came with marriage and was forever like in all the books but when her sister married...well...

Iracebeth had become paranoid that her husband was in fact interested in her little sister rather than herself. Mirana had thought this an absolutely ridiculous notion until one evening when he came into her study from outside in the cold. She was perfectly nice to him, had a servant light the fire and get him some warming tea. However, when they sat down together even she wasn't innocent enough to think he wasn't making a move on her when he ran his hand up her leg.

When he'd tried to kiss her she'd given him a very hard slap and stormed away. Before the Outlands that was probably the closest she'd come to breaking her vows. She had considered telling Iracebeth but couldn't quite bear the idea, their relationship had been at a delicate stage as it was and that confession would surely have pushed it over the edge. Later she heard her sister had had her husband killed. Mirana didn't know if it had anything to do with her but she felt surprisingly safer knowing he wasn't around.

"Your majesty?"

She blinked startled as his voice brought her back to the present. "I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you had a plan on what to do upon return?"

She admitted she didn't. She knew she should make a plan, facing the inevitable trouble as it came probably wasn't the best strategy but the idea of the complications were just so very daunting. Anyone who thinks society isn't powerful has never delved in politics, anyone think people are always understanding and forgiving when faced with new danger must not leave their house often. Every time she tried to really think about she felt as if she were staring into disaster.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Jonathan finished chewing his meat. He would not recommend it to anyone outside the Outlands. Unlike Ethan and the Queen he wouldn't starve if he went almost a week without food. He'd been trained to deal with hunger for missions in tough climates. The army had tried and failed to teach Ethan but he'd passed out so many times they became worried it might damage him mentally.

Jonathan wasn't going to hold off eating though. Despite how disgusting the food looked it was energy and strength and he couldn't afford to be anything close to weak in this landscape.

Nearby Stayne had borrowed one of his daggers and was trimming the hairs from his face. Jonathan brushed his hand across his chin feeling prickles and knew he should do similarly, he could imagine his mother's face if she heard he'd rescued the Queen whilst sporting too much facial hair.

"Do you have any relatives in Tinure?" asked Stayne suddenly. Jonathan turned to find him sitting on a boulder finished shaving his face and twisting the knife in his hands absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tinure, do you have any relatives there?"

Jonathan frowned thinking of the old outcast city in the east some way from civilisation. "Um, no not to my knowledge. What makes you ask that?"

"You and that cousin of yours have very unusual eyes, green eyes are rare enough but I've only ever seen that texture you two have in Tinure. I was hiding out there once and saw some people with eyes liked that and remembered thinking how unusual they were."

Jonathan thought about this. Their eyes were the one thing he and Ethan shared. And they were unusual, no denying.

"We get them from our mother's sides. They were twins. I'm not actually that sure about where their heritage goes?"

Stayne raised an eyebrow. "I thought you people were all about bloodlines."

"Oh we are," Jonathan nodded. His father's side had books and books, endless family trees going back over a thousand years. "But my mother was actually born poor."

"Really?"

Jonathan nodded. He didn't tell many people lest it hinder his chance of promotion but he didn't really bother keeping it from Stayne.

"Oh yes, my grandparents were just farmers and with just two daughters they weren't in the best shape. Two dowries is a lot to pay when you have nothing."

"I thought the rich side didn't mix with country folk."

Jonathan gave a short laugh. "You're right but you haven't met my mother. She was one determined young woman, managed to claw her way into society which is no easy feat.

"I can imagine."

"In the end she managed to marry the Lord Thorntyne's son, my father, who since my grandfather's death has been Lord of Thorntyne. I grew up in Thorntyne, Ethan moved in with us when he was about five. It's a nice place to grow up."

He enjoyed working in the army but his few visits home were precious gems.

"I went to Thorntyne once," Stayne said.

This took Jonathan by surprise. "I'd have thought that a bit public for you?"

"This was when I was younger, before I'd built a reputation for myself. When I was just a teenager I was passing through and spent several days camping in this old abandoned mine shrouded next to a big field and a lake," he said reminiscently.

"The Welton Mine? Me and Ethan used to go there all the time." In summer he'd explore the mines while Ethan (afraid of the dark) would draw little pictures of the surrounding trees and other wildlife. Then they'd both meet by the lake, find the softest grass with the best view and have lunch whilst skimming rocks across the water. Good times.

"Really?"

"Yeah for _years_," he said sitting down on the rock opposite Stayne. "Well, until the White King organised for the mine to actually be mined then we couldn't go there anymore." The cave had been stripped clean and jammed, the trees surrounding it torn down to make room for workers and the lake drained in search of bounty. Eventually all they had left of their old paradise were Ethan's old drawings.

There was a silence whilst Jonathan thought wistfully of those childhood daytrips. If there was ever a time he and Ethan could have been said to get along it had been during those summer afternoon picnics by the lake.

"What did you think of the King?" Stayne asked and the memory vanished away to the back of his mind once more.

"The Red King?"

"The White King."

Jonathan considered. "Well, he took the throne after his brother was killed on a hunting trip and his shortly after his father died of grief. He was a fierce warrior. He ruled for several decades, married Lord Arleden's eldest daughter, had two daughters himself , laid down numerous proclamations-"

"No," Stayne snapped crossly. "Not what do you _know_ of the White King, what did you _think_ of the White King."

The question threw Jonathan. He hadn't even been fully accepted into the army when the White King died. He'd seen him a couple of times in his father's court when he was young and once heard him give a speech to the realm but he'd never actually spoken to him.

In court The King had always been appeared very proper, charismatic. But there was something underneath too. Something that had sent poor Ethan running all the way back to the house and up to his room.

"He was a very involved ruler. He...ruled with a velvet glove but heir was an iron fist within it."

"Do you think that's a good thing?"

Jonathan shrugged. "All Kings and Queens need that if they're going to govern correctly." It was a pretty important requirement, weak regents generally didn't last long. You had to be both clever and firm to hold power.

Stayne nodded. "Did you agree with his policies?"

Jonathan felt as if he were in a history lesson. He thought back to his studies and all the King's rules. Hmm. "Some of them, he managed to stop the problems in the east but..."

Stayne raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"He did put the levies very high for the country folk." He remembered hearing about a few levie collectors who had been killed by the common people. When he saw the expense and number of levies they'd experienced he wasn't totally shocked.

"What about putting those kids from poorer families in factories?"

Half the people who worked at Welton had been kids. Jonathan thought of Ethan when he first came to them from the country a mere five years of age. Raggedy, long straggled hair, thin moth ridden shirt, patched trousers, worn boots, no socks. He imagined that young Ethan, frail delicate Ethan, working in a bustling factory or crowded mine and shuddered. He wouldn't last the week. "That wasn't his best idea."

"That was the least of his bad ideas. Bit when Mirana is back on the throne she won't run things that way."

"About that, you can't seriously be planning on announcing your presence in Underland?" Jonathan said curious about what was to come. "I mean...the consequences..."

"I know," Stayne said tonelessly.

The Lieutenant let the subject drop sensing it a dead-end issue. There was uncomfortable silence for a long moment.

"Why are your daggers totally flat on one side?" Stayne asked redirecting the conversation. "I'd assume it was a mistake in manufacture if they weren't all like this." He held it to the side so Jonathan could see the complete vertical edge on one side of the blade making it uneven.

"No, they're meant to be like that."

"But why? Surely it weakens the thrust, I mean it would-"

"Now you'd think that but actually the steel is specially built for a quicker penetration, if you'll look at the rim you'll see a cutting edge which counteracts the loss of momentum and actually adds to easier speed giving the owner an advantage." The city blacksmith back in Thorntyne had made the newly designed set specially for him when he was first recruited.

Stayne frowned examining the very edge of the blade with the eye of one used to weapons. He did not looking convinced. "That still wouldn't make up for the loss it would give to penetrating tougher materials like bone or armour." Stayne pointed the dagger forwards miming a thrust.

Jonathan grinned. He'd had this debate with just about all his friends in Underland and for a moment he felt like he was back in the army. "Oh, you could not be more not be more wrong about that," he leant forward taking the knife, "here, I shall explain."

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Mirana approached the young soldier again after she finished redoing the bandages on her feet. He was crouched on the ground and for a moment she thought he was crying (he'd been doing that a lot recently). But when she looked closer she saw he was picking up small rocks. She frowned.

"What are you doing?" She looked over his shoulder and blinked in surprise as she saw he had arranged all the shards of stone into different shades and built a small mosaic of the rippling dunes of the Outlands. It was stunning.

"Wow," she said looking at the way it curved and twisted.

He looked up at her looking confused so much as anything else. "Sorry?"

"That's really good."

"It's just a bit of landscape. My aunt liked mosaics, they were all along the hallway in the third story of the manor house. I actually had one in my room. It was one of the things I liked about growing up in the higher classes; you can appreciate the fine arts."

She nodded imaging country folk were a lot less cultured in that sense.

"I was always doodling on the sides of things," he gave a slight laugh. "Probably cost my aunt and uncle a fortune in parchment looking back."

Mirana looked at him as he stretched to place another stone and she caught a glimpse of that intricate tattoo of an eye on his wrist. "You really do have a gift for this. It's true."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"When we get back I'm going to be making a lot of changes. Mainly kingdom things, I find myself looking at the big picture now and feel I need to get more involved. But one of the smaller things I want to change is my palace."

He looked at her blankly. "Why?"

"I find myself wanting more colour, my palace is very...pale."

"Pale?" he said raising an eyebrow at her adjective.

She shrugged. "The White palace has always been...well white. But now I think that should change. It needs different shades, maybe coloured rugs and curtains and tapestries just in general more vibrance, more _life_."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well I wish you luck."

She made a snap judgement trusting instinct. "I think I'd like you to help."

He frowned. "What?"

"You know the arts, you know how to create. I think you could be a valuable asset."

He looked very surprised at the sudden notion, his expression was all tangled up as if he couldn't decide which emotion he should be expressing. "I...um...I already work for the army."

"I'm Queen, I can get them to let you go." She didn't think they'd miss him all too much. Hell they'd probably be grateful. He'd be much more use in her employment.

"My relatives would really not approve."

"You'd be working in the Queen's court that's fairly important and frankly you don't look like a teenager to me, why do you need to follow their instruction now?"

"Well...I'm not good at looking after myself..."

"Just think about it," she said with a smile. "I think it would be good to have you on board."

She walked back to Stayne letting Ethan continue his art in peace and mull over what she said. When she saw Stayne and the Lieutenant sitting on a couple of boulders talking to one another. And to her surprise saw they were not arguing just talking as you would to any other human being. She walked towards them and both men turned to her.

The Lieutenant got up putting a dagger back in his belt as he did so and bowed his head. "Your majesty."

"Everything alright?" she looked between them.

Both of them nodded and she got the feeling they genuinely meant it. She couldn't help but stop a smile forming.

"Is Ethan awake?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yes he's just over there," she indicated in the direction of Ethan and his mosaic.

Stayne walked over to her side. "We should set off as soon as possible, judging by the landscapes there aren't going to be many good areas to set up camp so we're going to have to plough on a little further today.

The idea of walking through the night was an unpleasant thought but so was sleeping in a vulnerable area in the Outlands. She nodded, "I'm ready."

"I need to sort out our starting path, I'll be back soon."

He brushed past her thankfully not afraid to leave her alone with the Lieutenant anymore. Now that they were winding through chasms not just trekking across open plains he had been checked the beginning of their path everyday. It was easy to get lost here.

Once Stayne was out of earshot the Lieutenant looked at her. "Your majesty?"

"Yes?"

He took a breath. "I would like to apologize for my actions against...your companion. It was not my place to judge."

She smiled. "Yes it was. It's part of your job and well...it was an understandable mistake to make. I made it when I was first out here. I spoke harshly too." And at one point attacked him she added silently in the back of her mind.

He blinked. "Well, he's not the most gracious of characters."

"Granted," she agreed.

"And his history-"

"I said _granted_."

He nodded. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you understood. I'll fetch Ethan."

He headed back in the direction Mirana had indicated. She looked after him and pondered just what had happened to make him change his views so on Stayne.

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Jonathan pulled Ethan away from his fiddling and told him they were going to be moving. As with each morning Ethan had looked immensely weary and reluctant despite the fact that he himself wouldn't be doing any walking.

After a short discussion they headed back to find the others.

When they did his eyes fell upon the Queen and Stayne who were locked in a kiss so fierce it seemed unlikely they would ever break apart. Uncomfortable to the tips of his feet the Lieutenant cleared him throat hoping they would call to a halt their saliva heavy display. He may not be rolling out the death penalty for Stayne anymore but that didn't mean he enjoyed watching them express their affection so blatantly.

When they commenced their walk they spent a good deal of the day going over large hills. Not green grassy hills like in Underland just dirt hills with the occasional roots to trip you up and a couple of quicksand pits. It was a tedious method of travel. As soon as you successfully got to the top of one large hill you were suddenly greeted with another. Perhaps if it had been a flatter terrain they would have been able to steer away for what came next.

The walk was at a bad start from the beginning when a small avalanche occurred. Thankfully other than a few scratches no-one was hurt – although by the way Ethan complained you'd think he was mortally wounded – however, the avalanche definitely cut off their way back. This meant they could only go forward. Such a thing didn't seem particularly problematic at the time.

Again Ethan had passed out – somewhat to Jonathan's relief – after about four hours (though it felt like a lot longer). Travelling was significantly easier without having you cousin nattering away and moaning constantly about a small scratch he had earned.

It was as they were walking down a path between two hills they saw it. It was impossible to say just who spotted it first – probably Stayne – but they all suddenly froze in shock, astonishment and terror as they saw what loomed before them.

It was around the size of very large hill or a rather small castle. If it weren't for the large cavern walls surrounding it they would have seen it a long way off, its shadow alone cast them into darkness.

For a long moment none of them spoke.

"Is...is that a dragon?" Mirana gasped.

The creature before them certainly looked like a dragon, covered head to foot in dark brown scales and huge spikes. Wings of ridiculous proportion tucked neatly at its back. A jaw that could swallow a large carriage in just a single small bite.

"Dragons are extinct," Jonathan said breathing heavily.

"In Underland perhaps," Stayne replied craning his head to see the beast.

Jonathan's mind flew back to everything she knew of dragons from his history books.

Dragons: Distant relations of the Jabberwocky and Wyvern. Flew, breathed fire, scales like strongest steel, carnivores, grew too extreme proportions, lacked the intelligence of Jabberwockies and grace of Wyverns but were much bigger than both and incredibly dangerous. Legend goes they were amongst the first creatures existing in the world. The last dragon in Underland was slain just over a thousand years ago.

Clearly the Outlands hadn't seen the back of them yet.

"I think it's asleep," Mirana said her voice little more than a whisper.

Jonathan looked closer and realised she was right. Even though he had never seen a creature at such a height it was indeed lying down, head resting comfortably on the ground. There was smoke puffing rhythmically from its nose its colossal chest rising and falling in time. Its eyes were closed.

"We have to get past it," Stayne said not sounding certain. "This is the only way."

Jonathan had to agree.

"What if it wakes up?" Mirana asked eyeing the creature nervously.

"We just need to be very quiet, don't make any noise or cause any heavy vibrations."

"Are we really going to try and sneak past that?" he asked feeling about two inches tall.

"That avalanche cut off the way back."

"Maybe we could wait and see if it flies away," Mirana suggested.

Stayne shook his head. "If this is its territory it will hang around and when it wakes up it will pick us out of its teeth. I don't know how much sleep dragons need but if we're going to get past it we need to do it now. This may be our only chance."

Jonathan looked out at the beast and his arms tightened protectively around Ethan's unconscious form. He nodded. "Alright, let's do this."


	36. When Legend Meets Reality

**Here's the next chapter. I'm afraid it's just a tiny one. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Stayne had been with the bloodriders when he'd discovered dragons were extinct. That was a hard lesson for any boy to learn, no child could grow without hearing tales of dragons. They were built into Underland's racial memory. They were so well known he expected even Overland must have caught a whisper of them.<p>

When he was a young child even before he lost his family and became a criminal he was by no means heading in the direction to be a knight like in the stories, he knew he would be rescuing no maidens and uncovering hidden magic treasure but it was still a blow to hear they were no more.

It was hard to look at this dragon and comprehend it was real, in the flesh. He'd seen monsters in all shapes and forms, more monsters than he could name in both Underland and the Outlands. But of all the monsters he'd seen nothing came close to this.

He half wished a prophecy driven hero like Alice was here, if she could deal with a jabberwocky maybe she'd stand some chance against a dragon. When fate was on their side people seemed to be able to pull off just about anything.

Thankfully they could take advantage of this particular monster's slumber and slowly began edging their round its body which was large beyond reasonable comprehension.

As they neared its scaly head on a long lizard-like neck furnished with two large horns they hardly dared breathe. Its own breath stank of death and Stayne shuddered to think what unfortunate Outland creatures had been snatched up in those jaws.

It was puffing smoke in its sleep too, soft churns swirling towards them heating up the air making their eyes sting.

It was impossible to say whether it was the smoke, the smell, the heat or just really bad luck that from in Jonathan's arms Ethan's eyes flickered and he looked up with a moan.

Stayne and Mirana whirled round, Jonathan looked down and in the same moment all three knew exactly what was about to happen and that they had no time to stop it.

As expected Ethan's eyes widened as he saw the monster mere meters from him. On cue he let out an ear piercing scream of sheer terror that echoed throughout the whole chasm, throughout the whole _Outlands_.

They all turned as one gigantic, golden eye opened.


	37. A Plan

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes when life threatening things happens everything stands still and the mind works overtime, this is very useful. In this case however, it did not and everything seemed to happen at the same time much too fast. Certainly for Jonathan it did anyway.<p>

The pupil of the dragon's eye narrowed like a snake's to focus on the little humans near the end of its nose who had woken it. Ethan writhed in panic tumbling out of Jonathan's grip and falling to the floor still shrieking like a banshee. In no time at all he jumped up and was sprinting up a side of the chasm like a spidermonkey rather impressively soon vanishing over the top and out of eyesight. Meanwhile Jonathan and Stayne drew their swords, the Queen raised her stick-staff as the dragon began to clumsily get to its feet.

Dragons couldn't be _indestructible_, Jonathan thought desperately, he'd heard of many historical knights who had made their name by slaying the beasts (although they were usually equipped with lances, spears, catapults and various large weaponry aids) but Jonathan had not undergone any form of teaching on killing dragons. Why would they teach it? They were hundreds of years extinct. Or so he'd thought.

"Get round it!" Stayne shouted looking at the Queen who nodded and sprinted in the direction they had been heading.

He expected Stayne to head after her but instead he came back to Jonathan and put his hands on his shoulders. "You have to listen to me."

"You have a plan?" Good because the creature had already got to its front legs and would soon be on all fours.

"You get Mirana out of the Outlands, go as straight south as you can from here as fast as you can. I don't care if you take that cousin of yours with you but _get Mirana out_!" he practically shouted.

"What about you?" Jonathan said as the two of them scrambled to the side as boulders tumbled in their direction sending dust everywhere.

"It has _wings_," Stayne hissed imploringly. "If we all run the same way it will follow us and Mirana will be killed. I'm going to run back the other way. It should give you time enough to get hidden and out of its line of sight. Here take this." He held out the vorpal and handed it to Jonathan.

Jonathan took the silver sword stunned.

"Go," Stayne said indicating after Mirana.

Jonathan stared. "You really do..."

"_GO_!" he yelled.

Reeling from the realisation that all the time Stayne really had loved the Queen Jonathan gripped the sword and ran after his regent leaving Stayne.

As the creature reached its feet Jonathan narrowly missed being stood on by a back foot looking for a studier location sending a mountain of dirt over him. Jonathan soon caught sight of the Queen up ahead sprinted to catch up to her glancing back at the dragon who seemed to be working to the plan and making after Stayne in the other direction.

The Queen looked back too then skidded to a halt looking around. "Where's Stayne?"

"He's distracting the dragon. Giving us time to escape." He caught up to her.

Her eyes widened at his words. "It'll kill him!"

He couldn't argue with that. "He will be greatly honoured for it." He grabbed her wrist and made to pull her after him. He could break her orders in a situation as dire as this.

Mirana tried to wrench her hand free but he held firm. She dragged her feet on the ground refusing to go onwards. "I don't want him honoured I want him rescued."

"This is the only way."

"Not my way. I'm not leaving him." She furiously tried to pull out of his grip digging her nails into his skin as she made to go back. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, your majesty." He swept down and grabbed the Queen under her knees slinging her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She screamed in pure fury.

"Put me down! I will not leave him behind. There is _no way_ I'm leaving him behind. I order you to put me _DOWN_!" She hit with her fists, kicked him furiously, quite successfully elbowed him in side of his head and tried to bite him shouting all the while, letting loose some very un-queenly language.

But he pressed forwards not lloing back. "This is the only way."

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Stayne had outrun a lot of things. Things people really shouldn't be able to outrun but he wouldn't be able to outrun this. So eight stones later to the monsters scaly head when he ensured its focus was on him and not Mirana he began to run backwards leading it back the way they came. He aimed for the narrower paths where it would have trouble snapping at him, the further he could get it the better.

He never reached them though. It lumbered after him causing a small earthquake underfoot making Stayne completely lose his footing before he was even close to reaching the edge. He spat out a mouthful of dirt and scrambled to his feet again as he heard it approaching.

Within three steps it was upon him. He looked back to see its jaws opening ready to lunge down on that long neck and snap him up one bite. Was this how Alice had felt on the battlefield against a monster? No, she was a warrior, had a magic sword and a prophecy saying she would win, he'd given his sword to the lieutenant and was a simply a distraction, so he was going to die either way.

He began to zigzag in desperation vaulting over boulders. He dived in a small cave like structure in the chasm wall that only went back about twenty feet as he dodged the dragons head coming down at him vertically once again causing it to hit its nose on the dry earth. It reared up and gave a roar of either indignation or pain. Probably just indignation.

Stayne was about to try and run out and under its feet to get past it when the creature stuck the front of its head in the mouth of the cave. Stayne scrambled back avoiding those freakishly large teeth as they snapped angrily inside trying to reach him its snake-like tongue slithering in and out.

He pressed himself against the wall at the back of the cave as the dragon twisted its head from side to side trying to squeeze it in so it could reach him. Its golden eyes glared at him angrily.

Stayne wondered if the best tactic would just be to stay in the cave, hope it got its head stuck and couldn't pursue the others. The answer as to how long he'd last in the cave was quickly answered by the dragon's next move. It opened his jaws almost wider than two grown men standing on top of one another, as wide as the cave would allow. From the back of its throat beyond its teeth past his tongue Stayne saw a red and golden glow building at the back of its throat.

Fire.

He was trapped in a small dead end cave about to be flooded with a real live dragon's fire. He was toast.


	38. Fire and Steel

**I don't know if this chapter is a bit rushed or too short but tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>Somehow throughout her life Mirana had always managed to lose everyone she loved and had loved her. In several cases before they actually died. It took something from her every time. She knew if she lost Stayne too something irreparable would break. If she left him behind to die for her.<p>

"Put me down!" she screamed. The soldier made no move to do so and in a moment's fury stretched down his back and grabbed one of his knives from his belt and stabbed it into his side. Not hard or deep enough to actually wound him but enough to make him drop her.

She landed with a thump as he went to the ground clutching his side. She snatched up the vorpal sword he dropped which she knew from practise with Stayne was lighter than any sword should be. With that she began sprinting back to Stayne and the dragon. She wasn't going to let him die. She couldn't.

"Help me," she said to the sword in her grasp. With any other weapon it would seem crazy but Chess was right these were not ordinary swords. They were ancient and laced with old magic. And made for the destruction of all Outland dwelling creatures. "What do I do?"

It wasn't as if the sword spoke in her head exactly, it was almost as if she thought the words herself but had no idea why.

_Do not approach a dragon alone. _

"No choice," she gasped as she saw the dragon before her. It appeared to have its head stuck in a hole in the chasm wall and was twisting it. She knew instinctively Stayne must be in there.

_Its scales near the end of its tail are weaker than most of its others, vopral swords can penetrate them_.

The end of its tail was furnished with a lot of large spikes but she got as close as she could. Then raised the sword with both hands and stabbed at it. On impact with its large scales the sword made a crunching sound. She could imagine no other sword would be able to pierce dragon hide but these swords had been forged with magic and christened in demon blood. So when she pulled it back it was stained red.

A wounded sound erupted and Mirana dropped down to the floor as its tail began swinging furiously very nearly taking her head off. With a loud crash she saw the dragon rip its head from the cave sending large fragments of rock flying in all directions. It turned in her direction its expression in no way pleased.

She screamed and rolled out of the way just as its tail came down to crush her. She leapt up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The dragon snarled and turned its attention from the cave where Mirana was praying Stayne was still alive.

Identifying her as the new threat, it turned in her direction and opened its jaws. The fire that billowed from its jaws stetched about fifty feet. Thankfully Mirana was out of range but she felt the blast of heat crash into her like a tidal wave. Unlike jabberwocky fire this was no concentrated firebolt, it billowed out wildly scorching a wide stretch of the ground. Even if Mirana had had a shield it wouldn't have done much good.

"How do you kill a dragon?" she yelped looking at it incredulously. She was fairly sure the monolithic skeleton she and Stayne had seen a little over a week ago had been that of a dragon. She remembered wondering what could have killed such a creature. She also remembered wishing she could have seen what it had looked like in life. Now she had she was vastly regretting that wish.

_Dragons have no armour over their hearts. Tear out both. _

Mirana could have laughed at the thought of getting anywhere near that dragon's chest. She saw Stayne appear at the front of the cave and the relief of his survival nearly made her lose her footing. His figure comically small next to that of the dragon.

As the beast turned to face her sweeping its tail back Mirana ran to the left ducking behind a rock as it blew another blast of pure flame. Ironic, part of her thought, she had just abolished beheadings and burnings and here she was about to be roasted alive.

She continued left going in a circle making the dragon stumble on all fours in the enclosed space of the chasm having to flap its wings blocking out the sun to get its balance back. Stayne left the cave and came forward to meet her. She all but crashed into him as they met.

"What are you doing?" he shouted over the dragon's rumbling. "I told you to go with him."

"I couldn't leave you behind," she replied in perfect honesty.

They both turned to the dragon as it summoned another mouth full of flames before them. Too close for them to run, too strong for them to attack. Well within range of fire. Stayne pulled her hard against him.

"Close your eyes and think of home," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't. Instead she thought of all the time she and Stayne had had over the last three weeks. All the love she'd felt. That was really worth remembering.

When she was prepared to feel the fire to burn them to nothing she heard a faint yell. She blinked and opened her eyes to see the small figure of the lieutenant charging at the dragon and actually jumping on its tail climbing up it. If it wasn't trying to eat them Mirana might have felt sorry for the dragon. As soon as it cornered one of them it was attacked by another.

In sheer surprise it seemed to re-swallow the fire it was about to unleash. It didn't turn its body this time, merely looked with its head and shook its tail trying to get the Lieutenant to let go. To his credit the lieutenant held on tight to his chosen few scales refusing to loosen his grip. Clearly getting very aggravated the dragon beat its tail on the ground up and down furiously before hurling it upwards.

With such momentum the lieutenant was thrown into the air like a rag doll flying on midair. Mirana could hear his yell from down below. Before gravity and the ground could claim him, the dragon's head stretched out on that long neck and snatched him out of the air in its jaws.

Mirana screamed and only Stayne's grip kept her from moving. The dragon was clearly not used to its victims being armed and did not have armour inside its mouth because when Jonathan stabbed it (well she assumed he did it was impossible to tell from this far) it leant down, made a choking sound and spat him out with a mouthful of blood.

It fell on its side in its confusion, the weight of its wings which had been unfolded making it difficult for it to get up.

_Two hearts. No armour. _

In this position its chest was actually within reach. "I know what to do," she whispered.

She pulled away and Stayne grabbed her arm. "Don't run towards it. This way, while it's down!"

"I know how to kill it," she cried. "It'll kill him if we run."

"He'll distract it."

"We can't leave him behind. I have to kill it."

He shook his head. "No, I am _not_ going to lose you. That thing cannot be killed by you or any of us."

She looked him straight in the eye. "Stayne _please_. I can do this."

His grip slackened slightly and she pulled free and ran before he could change his mind. Her chest ached as she forced herself to go faster, her hand stinging as she gripped the vorpal sword. She could see the vulnerable point, it was a pale white amongst the brown of the scales. As the creature began to rise she ran up a slanted sandstone rock and jumping into thin air as far as she could, literally threw herself at the fallen dragon.

She sliced the vorpal sword into its chest, the vulnerable spot, hitting into it till she could feel its chest rising and falling. A deafening roar of surprise and agony from the beast rocked her threatening to make her fall. Haphazardly grabbing one of its neighbouring scales for leverage she launched the sword into the small patch of naked flesh again and again.

Blood soon soaked her, dying her a dark red, her dress, her skin, all of her until she practically resembled her sister. And yet she kept stabbing. When she'd forged a gaping hole before her and she could all but hear its hearts beating she didn't hesitate and shoved her arm as far it could go into the dragon's body, till her shoulder was pressed against its outer skin. She felt flesh, hanging tissue and eventually slender heartstrings. It was _disgusting_.

Then Mirana, who had been waited on by servants all her life, Mirana who had watched battles fought but never considered participating, Mirana who had been a vegetarian and a pacifist her whole life gripped the dragon's heart and wrenched it still beating from the it's body with her bare hands.

Considering the size of the dragon's colossal chest she was surprised by just how small its heart was. She'd say it was only a foot or so in each direction. She got the sword and severed the strings hacking wildly and once cut threw the disfigured organ to the dust as far as she could throw.

_Two hearts. It has _two_ hearts. _

She repeated the action until its second heart was strewn along the ground. The creature hadn't moved since she'd removed its first but now she knew it would never be going anywhere ever again.

She pulled back letting go of the beast falling several meters then stumbled backwards, unconsciously dropping the sword into some of the remaining blaze from the dragon's breath. She felt numb all over, as if she were dreaming. She looked round and saw Stayne gazing at the scene and ran into his arms not thinking beforehand that she would cover him in dragon blood and guts doing so.

She flung her arms round his neck. "It's dead," she choked trying to reassure herself looking back at it, golden eyes staring blindly. "It's dead."

Stayne shook his head in amazement seeming unable to move for shock. "Dear God."

She wiped the blood off her face sniffing as she tried to keep it together. "Well," she laughed, "not bad for a 'spoilt palace brat.'"

"Mirana," he said breathlessly staring at the felled beast. "I've never seen anything so impossible in my entire life."


	39. What drives men to Madness

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

**Warning: This chapter is quite sad, just so you know.**

* * *

><p>In the moments after she killed the dragon time seemed to stop, the act so overwhelming Mirana forgot everything beyond herself, the dragon and Stayne. As her world slowly readjusted itself she began remembering everything present in the situation.<p>

When she remembered that it was not just the two of them and they had companions during the attack she went cold all over. She pulled out of Stayne's grip and spun round. "Lieutenant?"

She saw him lying motionless on the floor not far from the dragon'ead. She recalled how he'd distracted the beast preventing it from burning them alive by bravely attacking its tail. Then how it had snatched him in its jaws and tried to chew him before spitting him out from a height. She started towards him leaving wet red footprints as she walked.

"Mirana," Stayne said as if to stop her but she ignored him.

She slowly approached the fallen dread filling her the closer she got. He was lying face up, a mess in his armour which was filled with massive holes, torn as if it were tissue not steel.

There was so much blood, it looked like he'd all but been torn in half. He had a massive head wound, both his lungs were obviously punctured and his left arm completely gone. It was beyond her skills. Even had she were back in the palace in a completely sterilized environment, had her best medicinal tools and a dozen well trained assistants there was nothing she could do. Nothing.

She stepped up to him breath catching in her throat. Part of her wanted to run. She felt Stayne come up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The Lieutenant's eyes blinked and focused on them. Then zeroed in on her. "Your...majesty," he croaked blood trickling out his mouth when he spoke.

"Yes," she said going down on her knees beside him. She wanted to pull him up, hold his hand, cup his cheek but she didn't dare touch him he was so very very broken. "It's me. I'm fine." It didn't matter that the ground was soaked with blood she was covered in it anyway. It was dripping from her sleeves.

"Did I...kill the dragon?" he asked trying and failing to turn his head in the direction of the enormous carcass. His voice struggled as he tried to speak.

Mirana hesitated. "Well..."

"Yes," Stayne interjected from behind. "You did."

Jonathan sighed in relief shutting his eyes for a few seconds.

"I'm hurt..."

"Yes," she said eyes filling with tears feeling helpless once again.

"Is it serious...will I die?"

"I...yes...I'm sorry...so sorry," she stammered hands shaking at her sides.

Jonathan gave a gasping sigh blood welling in his mouth. "Don't be. It's alright."

"We can stay here-"

"Don't...you need to...get to the border. Take Ethan with you...he's a coward but he's...my cousin and he...is a good kid..."

Mirana nodded. "We will. I promise."

His choked up some blood then his eyes moved to Stayne who tentatively took half a step closer to get in his line of vision. His eyes turned very serious.

"This...is important. Underland...needs her," the Lieutenant said to Stayne as evenly as he could. "You...know that. But Underland...won't have...forgotten."

"I know," Stayne said solemnly.

"Then you know...how to...protect her..."

Mirana looked from one man to the other confused. "What?"

Neither man answered but the Lieutenant turned his gaze up back to her, his face protected from the glare of the sun by her shadow as she crouched above him.

"It has been...my honour and my privilege...to serve you...your majesty," his words rasping but firm.

Her heart clenched. "It has been my honour and privilege to know you Lieutenant Thorntyne," she replied a tear running down her face.

He gave a slight smile. "Make sure you get back." With that the Lieutenant let his body go completely limp, his head falling to one side and shut his eyes letting out a guttural breath. His chest was still moving but wouldn't be for long.

Stayne put his hand on her shoulder, "Mirana. We need to go."

She made herself get to her feet and step back. "I know."

Tearing her gaze from the dying soldier who had saved her life she turned and walked away from his body and the dragon.

As they began to head back she remembered the sword and took a brief detour to where she'd dropped it in a mass of dragon flames. She carefully gripped part of sword not in the fire and pulled it out. The flames soon died away and her eyes widened. The shiny silver blade had burnt itself black. It didn't look any weaker, in fact somehow it looked stronger. _It takes in what makes it stronger_. A dragonfire sword.

After staring at it a few moments she returned to Stayne and they rounded the canyon to hunt for their final companion. It was almost half an hour before they discovered him. He was squirreled away top edge of the canyon crouching down in a ball amongst some overhanging rocks. A good place to hide from an aerial predator.

He gave a start at their approach but settled down when he saw who they were.

"Is...is it dead?" he stammered glancing towards the ridge, still shaking.

"Yes, Jonathan killed it," Mirana said stepping up to him telling him the same lie they'd told Jonathan.

Ethan looked immensely relieved and nodded getting to his feet. "That's good, Jonathan always wins but, oh for a while I really thought..." Then he trailed off and frowned. "Where's Jonathan?"

There was a silence.

"Where is Jonathan?" he repeated his eyes darting between them.

Mirana struggled to find her voice. "He...he won't be coming back with us. I'm sorry."

Ethan just stared for a moment then quite literally shoved Mirana out the way as he ran back scrambling up the rock so he could see, shouting his cousin's name as he did so.

Mirana and Stayne exchanged a glance then followed as he scrambled back down into the canyon. At the edge you got a clear view of the dragon's carcass, it was like a monument and could just have easily have been sleeping. It was quite possibly the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. But now their eyes were on the small man running towards the fallen form of the Lieutenant.

"We can't leave him," she said although she had hoped not to have to go near either of the bodies down there again.

She waited to see if Stayne would refuse but he just nodded reluctantly.

So they ran after him back down into the canyon. By the time they caught up to him Ethan had fallen to his knees beside his cousin and pulled his head round to look at him. "Jonathan, Jonathan look at me. Look at me it's Ethan...it's me."

It was quite possibly one of the most horrible things Mirana had ever had to watch as Ethan started shouting at the dead body in devastation. Eventually Stayne walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop it."

"NO!" Ethan cried flinching away from him touch his voice tortured tears streaming down his face. "HE'S NOT DEAD. He's _not_. Jonathan wake up, please _wake up!_"

He hit Jonathan's chest in a desperate attempt to get a response with no success and then started pounding wildly on his chest screaming for him to awaken. Mirana turned her head unable to watch any longer. She wished she couldn't hear Ethan's hysterical sobs and pleas as Stayne forcibly pulled him away from the body.

She'd never seen the bloodied bodies of her family. Never seen the people she loved a mess before her. Stayne had and she felt she could finally understand how it could have driven him to become a killer. Or even innocents like the Hatter. Because the sounds of horror coming from Ethan, those were sounds which could drive men to madness.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for doing this, it made me sad I always end up getting attached to my OCs but they weren't all four of them going to make it past a dragon in one piece. <strong>


	40. So Lost

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

**Once again I am sorry for the character death but it was necessary for the story. I wish I could have kept him on but it would have made things too complicated later on. Please keep reading.**

* * *

><p>I have to keep walking...<em>Jonathan is dead<em>...we're getting close..._Jonathan is dead_...not far now..._Jonathan is dead_...

Ethan shook his head furiously. Whenever he tried to think Jonathan emerged his thoughts, his death echoing in Ethan's mind like a horrific symphony.

The sun burned down upon him as he stumbled after his companions. He was _so_ thirsty, he'd wasted all his water on tears. He'd sobbed until there was simply nothing left in him. Until he was violently sick. But he had to keep going because, unlike his cousin, Stayne wouldn't carry him and Ethan wouldn't put it past him to leave him behind.

He couldn't get the image of Jonathan out of his head. It made him feel torn, devastated, ill and overwhelmingly guilty. This was all his fault, the creature had pulled _him_ into the Outlands, if he hadn't been outside the camp feeling sorry for himself they would both be back in Underland safe and sound. If he'd never found the stupid bodies they'd never have come to the border at all.

Ethan had hated his cousin sometimes, occasionally so much he'd even wished him dead. He'd always been so damn jealous. But now, a world without Jonathan...it felt wrong, so wrong.

Jonathan had been there for...well as long as Ethan could remember really. He'd sorted out the bullies when they were children, helped him get accepted into the army even though he was worse than useless, protected him on every mission they'd ever been on together and now...he was gone. It had always seemed impossible Jonathan would die. Jonathan was a natural born hero and heros simply _didn't_ die. It wasn't supposed to work that way.

Ethan had always felt fear, it shook through him on a regular basis but now he felt vulnerable. _Really_ vulnerable. His shield was gone. More than that, his cousin had gone. It seemed he couldn't even have a family, first his parents now his cousin. Everyone he cared about seemed to die. It wasn't _fair_.

He wasn't particularly generous, sometimes he was downright nasty just to get people to notice him but he felt cheated in this. He didn't deserve this and neither did Jonathan. Times of great emotion can awaken memories that have been sleeping for decades. One particular memory came to mind for Ethan taking him back to another time when his family had been all but lost...

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

It was a month after his parents perished, after all the fuss of his future, after introductions to the relatives he had never met before who were suddenly going to be in charge of his whole life from then on. He had been with his new relatives about two weeks and he was not pleased with the situation.

His uncle-in-law was a second in line after his own father to inherit all the Thorntyne estate and become the next Lord. He was also borderline terrifying, Ethan had been frozen in fear for the best part of their first introduction. Even if his uncle had wanted him to speak Ethan doubted he could have mustered words.

His aunt was the living image of his mother – since they were identical twins this was unsurprising – and that irritated him because she _wasn't_ his mother, she had only a pale imitation of his mother's spirit yet she had the nerve to wear her face. As for his cousin, well, he wasn't altogether sure what to make of him. He had seemed friendly, welcoming and it made him distrust him. He remembered his father once told him 'a man who is too friendly is often trying to con you'.

When he came to Thorntyne the home he'd been sent to live in had certainly seemed too good. When you've spent your life growing up in a tumbledown farmhouse anything with a straight floor and a study roof to keep the rain off is pretty good. Walking into their grand manor with its ornate vases, grand paintings and long marble corridors had been like walking into a fantasy castle. The four-poster bed alone he'd been given was bigger than his entire old room.

He recalled one day he, his aunt, his cousin and several servants had all gone into the town for the day. He'd assumed at first it was to get food, every now and then there was a travelling market and his parents would take him out to buy food they couldn't otherwise have. Considering his mother's cooking skills it was always a great occasion to stock up.

It turned out however they were there to get him new clothes. So far he'd been wearing some of his cousin's who didn't seem to mind in the least. Though apparently it was protocol to have your clothes correctly tailored here. The servants had accompanied him into numerous shops gathering various clothing for him at outrages prices. He felt like some prize horse on display, with strangers measuring him and sizing him up. He had to have gotten about fifteen new outfits in just three hours. More than twice as many as he'd ever had in his whole life. What was a five year old going to do with fifteen new outfits?

He apparently needed shirts of formal and semi-formal, several types of trousers, daywear, winterwear, vests, tunics, waistcoats, breeches, a cravat and all manner of bountiful things. He even had to go and see a hatter to be fitted with hats which took ages. He might of considered it half worth it if any of the hats kept rain off or protected the owner from the glare of the sun but these hats were clearly just designed for purposes of fashion. However, most humiliating of all would have to be the child's doublet they purchased identical to Jonathan's, sae of the Thorntyne family crest on the shoulder, his aunt made a point of saying they looked 'adorable' together.

She had accompanied them to town. Not for him, it was the servants that went with him to the shops. Apparently high ranking rich families didn't do their own shopping and he found she had only come to browse the new fine arts and purchase a few new jewels. After another tedious fitting he saw his aunt smiling demurely beneath her parasol showing off her new delicate colourful dress. Rich-class clothes.

His clothes which he had brought from his old home had been promptly burnt, the household fearing they might have lice or infection. Now he was dressed in his cousin's clothes, long sleeved shirts made of finer material lined with velvet or fur. It seemed ludicrous to him that they would spend so much money on these outfits when they would surely grow out of them in just a few years.

A haircut was also on the agenda. His hair was longish, tangled and falling in messy curls like his mother, though his aunt was proof that wild curls can be trained to be neat classy curls. He was scheduled to get shorter neater curls by the end of the day.

Jonathan, who he'd had ingeniously nicknamed Johnny a few days previously, had asked his mother if he could go and see the forge's new weapons. She obliged, looking at her oh-so-perfect son with motherly appraisal. She nodded to one of the servants.

"I want to come too," Ethan piped up. He felt another fitting would probably kill him.

"Alright, we can sort out your haircut later, Jonathan you hold his hand," his aunt said eyeing a diamond necklace on display like a hunter eyeing a helpless animal. "Stay together."

Jonathan nodded taking Ethan's hand and they and one of the servants began walking down a different road. The roads here were well paved; back home it had just been dirt roads. He had spent the vast percentage of his time running around barefoot. Now he not only wore fine furlined boots but also silken socks. He'd never worn socks in his life before he came to Thorntyne. The cobbler they just visited had made a fine point about the calluses on his feet. Ethan had never even heard the word 'calluses' before he came here, he figured feet were meant to be like that for everyone.

The road led to a street full of glassblowers, joiners, potters and glaziers. Jonathan was eagerly heading towards the metalworks. Ethan couldn't really think what could be so exiting about a load of swords and axes they were both too young to hold let alone purchase. If anything it would surely be wiser to stay away from such dangerous instruments.

"Let go of me," he said after a while looking up at his cousin in irritation. Ethan was five and Jonathan was scarcely eight months older than him yet he stood almost a head higher. He had a firm grip too. It made Ethan feel small and powerless.

"My mother said we were to stay together," he said.

"Well I don't want to stay with you," he snapped moodily and wrenched his hand out of his grasp and would have stuffed them in his pockets of his trousers but it appeared children of nobles weren't allowed pockets in their trousers and shirt pockets didn't have the same effect.

He cut away from Jonathan and their accompanying servant deciding he would go and see if he could find anything interesting to his tastes. He could hear them pursuing him calling his name and hurried through the crowd letting himself be pulled into the wave of rich people.

As an innocent country child this did not seem a foolish measure in his eyes and he was soon off exploring and, naive of the ways of the city, soon lost his way. He was knocked over a couple of times in the hurry and ended up getting his clothes a bit dirty at one point falling in a puddle, but the people eventually thinned out.

Then he saw a tall guard with a patrol spear looking at him sternly and felt immediately intimidated. He'd always scared easily and in a sudden panic ran. That was his mistake. If he'd stayed still and continued walking no doubt he'd have been put down as a boy who'd gotten a little dirty and lost but by running he'd given off the wrong impression.

He was quickly pursued and caught almost immediately falling and breaking his lip in the process.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" the guard said coldly gripping him firmly by the shoulder.

"I got lost," Ethan answered with perfect honesty wiping away the blood from his lip and feeling faint as he saw it on the back of his hands. Blood made him sick.

"What's going on?" said another voice as another guard approached, this one even bigger than the first and also armed.

"Found this little ragamuffin running through the streets. He says he's _lost_."

"Lost? You certainly are. You belong in Fladside you do? What do we need to do to get it into your heads you don't belong here?" he demanded looking exasperated.

"I do, I live here, not far."

"Yeah? Don't look like it, who have you robbed, these clothes are all too big for you."

Ethan looked down. They were Jonathan's, he hadn't made a full switch yet. His hair and nails were still 'countryish' too not to mention his accent. He wasn't exactly giving off the right look. "I'm heading off near Fladside, I'll take him over the river and throw him back in the gutter where he belongs," said one of the guards to the other who nodded in thanks.

Fear rocketed through Ethan. He had no idea where Fladside was but he wouldn't know anyone and probably wouldn't last long. "Please, please don't. I'm the Lord Thorntyne's ward," he cried.

"You think we haven't heard that one before, Lord Thorntyne doesn't have a ward," said one guard and pulled Ethan up by his hair making him screech.

"The Lord Thorntyne's son," Ethan amended furious at his mistake. "_His_ ward."

The first guard frowned slightly and glanced at the other one who shook his head. "I know he has a son and you are definitely not him."

It was hardly surprising his presence wasn't widely known yet. It was clear from all the reactions he'd received so far his aunt had never mentioned her sister or the fact that she had any living family.

"You have to listen to me, I'm not lying I am-"

"-Save me your lies street rat, I've heard it all before."

He screeched as he was picked up by the front of his collar, lifted as easily as if he were made of paper. Then suddenly a voice intervened.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ethan's head spun round to see Jonathan standing looking at the guards. It is a very peculiar thing to see a boy not yet six years old look so superior against grown men. The guard holding him hesitated.

The servant caught up to Jonathan a moment later looking flustered.

"Put my cousin down," ordered Jonathan coldly.

"And who are you?"

"I'm a Jonathan Thorntyne first son of Jorren Thorntyne son of the Lord of Thorntyne and I demand you put my cousin down _immediately_."

Ethan would have laughed at the expressions on the guards faces if he weren't so terrified. Both guards quickly noted the crests on Jonathan's clothing and the servant's clothing, the servant's indicating they worked for the Thorntyne family and Jonathan's stating he was of the Thorntyne family.

Ethan slowly felt himself being lowered to the ground the hand loosening on his clothes. The bare second he was free he scrambled away from the guards cowering behind the safety of his cousin.

Whilst the manservant exchanged words the guards Jonathan looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Ethan shook his head feeling as if he were going to be sick.

"Did they hurt you?"

Part of Ethan wanted to say yes but he knew it was best not to lie in such situations. "No, but they scared me. They said they were going to throw me in the gutter."

"You shouldn't have run away like that. You should have stayed with me."

Ethan nodded and looked at the guards causing fear to churn up in him all over again. "I thought...I thought..."

"It's alright," Jonathan said with an encouraging smile. "I'm your cousin, I will never let anything happen to you."

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

...never let anything happen to you. Ethan had believed him. And he'd lived up to his promise. But who would stop bad things from happening to him now. He knew the obvious answer was he'd learn to fend for himself but some people just can't do that.

Being in the Outlands with his cousin had been terrifying but he knew being without Jonathan anywhere was even worse.


	41. Serving Guilt

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation. **

* * *

><p>They ploughed onwards, Ethan kept seeing dragons through the corners of his eyes even though of course, there was nothing. If someone had told him three days ago he'd serious have come face to face with a living breathing dragon he would have laughed in their face.<p>

Ethan remembered all the tales Jonathan's nurse had told them of Knights and dragons. They had been some of Jonathan's favourites, even Ethan had been interested in those, if sometimes a little unnerved. Yes, Jonathan had always wanted to see and defeat a dragon just like the Knights he worshipped. And now he had...but it had cost him his life. Ethan didn't think that bargain was good enough.

The Queen had shed some tears on Jonathan's behalf but Stayne had shown no such emotion. Ethan supposed he hadn't expected any differently, that man was hewn from stone.

Ethan then fell over a sharp stone with a yelp hitting his nose on the floor and biting his lip. He groaned tasting blood. He wasn't built for this, he simply couldn't do it. What was the point? What did he have to go back for? He rolled onto his back making no more to get up and looked to the sun burning in the sky wondering if it would be best just to let it burn him.

After a moment two faces entered his line of vision casting shadows over him.

"Get up," said Stayne coldly nothing less than an order.

"I can't go on any further. I don't want to," he replied spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"We promised your cousin we'd get you out," the Queen said, the mention of Jonathan making his insides go tight.

"Well he's dead, leave me alone." He knew he shouldn't speak to his regent so but he honestly didn't care about propriety and rank anymore, he didn't care about anything.

Without a proper response Stayne leaned down and fisted one large hand in Ethan's curls and pulled. Ethan gave a cry scrambling to his feet as Stayne wrenched him up by his hair.

"Don't you understand?" Ethan yelled stumbling backwards as Stayne released him. "I'm done! I cannot go on, I will not, there is no reason for me to!"

"Don't say that," said the Queen in a soothing voice which probably would have worked its magic if his head wasn't aching from having his hair yanked so suddenly. "No-one should wish their life away. I know what it's like to lose a family member."

"If you didn't want the Red Queen to die you shouldn't have banished her," Ethan snapped back furious that she would compare that murdering tyrant to Jonathan. She had no idea how he was feeling. No idea at all.

Mirana stood there his words feeling like a punch in the gut. That same guilt hitting her like a solid force. It was still painful to know she had wrapped the noose round her sister's neck and pulled the lever. She could have imprisoned her, could have dished out a thousand other punishments but she hadn't. And she couldn't run from it, couldn't turn back the clock. If Stayne was right about one thing it was that life wasn't fair.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," she said shakily not entirely sure whether she was talking to Ethan or herself. "It wasn't your fault."

"No," Ethan said his gaze burning into her skull. "It's _your_ fault."

Mirana blinked in surprise and Stayne frowned. "How is it Mirana's fault?" he asked.

"We came all the way out here because of _you_," he shouted pointing a finger accusingly at her. "We came to save _your_ life. Well, what makes your life any more important than ours? Why should we all have to die for you?"

Mirana didn't know what to say.

He took several steps towards her his eyes furious. "All the army would give their lives for you but why? Why should Jonathan have killed that dragon for you? You should kill your own dragons. _You_ should have died back there not Jonathan! _Not my Jonathan_!"

"Stop it," said Stayne harshly, his tone enough to shut anyone up. "What happened to the Lieutenant was an accident. Blaming each other isn't going to get us anywhere."

Ethan had paled at Stayne's tone but still shook with emotion those dark green eyes not moving from her wide and feral like a man possessed.

"You did this," he hissed.

It was too much to bear. Mirana stood there for a moment at a loss for words then turned on her heel and walked away in no particular direction. She couldn't look at him, not like this. Not far away she stopped when she was behind some boulders winding round some quicksand, out of their line of sight and alone. Well almost.

She tried to breathe her throat feeling clotted, as if she were suffocating and not just because of exhaustion and the thin air of the Outlands. She barely glanced at Chess as he trotted towards her his furry tail held straight up in the unusual way cats often do when they walk. He hopped up onto a ledge in the rock opposite her stretching and flexing his claws.

She sniffed finding her voice. "Chess, I don't want to be – you know actually I don't care if I'm rude – can you please just go away?"

"You know some say the tears of a princess have great healing powers," he said to himself. "I'm never sure where they got that from. You get the most bizarre rumours amongst humans, you love the sound of your own voices. Though I'm hardly one to talk."

"Chess, go away," she said more firmly.

"I suppose even if it were true it wouldn't apply to you," he said to himself ignoring her completely. "After all you are a _Queen_ now. Even though you're still refusing to put on that crown."

"Chess what are you doing here?" she said her voice coming out louder than intended.

"I live here."

She ground her teeth then looked up. "Actually I do have a question for you?"

He tilted his head pricking up his ears waiting.

"Why did you tell us to go past that dragon?" she said coldly. "You gave us these directions, you can't possibly have thought we could have made it past that thing without casualty. Are you trying to kill us?"

"No," he replied looking at his paws. "Most of my colleagues and subjects are hunting you with intent of harm and kidnap true but none of those are dragons. Dragons are just beasts, they have been so even before the barrier was up and everyone started devolving. There's little point trying to control them. When I gave you directions that creature was no doubt hundreds of miles away but when they fly they fly fast."

"You didn't try to help us."

"There's not much you can do against dragons, unless you're lucky enough to have vorpal weapons," he nodded at the sword hanging at her waist. "I learnt very young never to tangle with a dragon. Never _ever_."

Mirana looked down. "It killed the Lieutenant."

"Yes, so I heard. I'm sorry."

"And his body and bones will rot in the Outlands rather than Underland where he belongs." It was unbearable.

Chess raised an eyebrow. "Not such a bad place for a warrior really. If it's any consolation he will join the thousands upon thousands of Underland warriors who fought and died here. This is a place for warriors really. Like a huge cemetery."

"Really?"

Chess nodded. "The long war between our realms lasted longer than a human lifetime, several. So many demons went to the Nightlands but plenty of Underlandians died too."

Mirana frowned. "Nightlands?"

"Oh, that's where demons go when we die," he explained.

She found it hard to believe that demons had their own form of heaven. They were hardly heavenly beings.

"Your companion is coming," Chess said. "Next time I see you will probably be over the border, I can guarantee you'll have a fair share of unexpected surprises there but make it across into Underland and you should be safe. You're closer than you think. They won't be able to cross."

He headed off running down the passage tail sticking up again.

"You can cross," she called after him.

He turned his head back and gave that unnervingly wide grin which this time gave her chills. "Yes, but I'm _me_. I'm a Cheshire Cat, the _last_ Cheshire Cat."

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

Stayne headed after Mirana trusting the soldier would be too scared to run off on his own. After taking one wrong turn he found her, leaning against a large rock her arms wrapped round herself, spear lying on the ground. She turned her head in his direction when he approached then looked down at her feet.

He walked over to her and raised her chin with one hand so she looked up at him. "Hey, don't dwell on what he said."

"He's right though," Mirana replied, her voice raspy and bitter. "They would all die for me. All those soldiers and they don't even _know_ me. For God's sake, part of their oath as soldier is to 'protect the royal family'."

"That is not your fault."

"I've sent people off to do dangerous things for me before. I made Alice fight that Jabberwocky when she obviously didn't want to. I was on that battlefield but I just stood there hiding behind my vows. I mean I just feel...useless."

Stayne pulled her closer to him. "Mirana, since you've been here you've killed a monster crocodile with nothing but a pile of sticks, fatally wounded a hellhound and slain a _dragon_. That doesn't sound like useless to me."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Hey," he said brushing her hair back. "It has been what, a thousand years since anyone has seen let alone slain a dragon?"

"I really don't know."

"Mirana, no-one useless could have made it this far and no-one less than truly strong would be able to do the things you'll do for Underland when you're Queen again." Acknowledging her as a Queen felt strange but outside the Outlands she would once again be a regent. The only thing that would change for him would be it would be mostly humans hunting him rather than demons. A small improvement.

"It's just...hard hearing what he said."

Stayne nodded. "His mind can't deal with that much guilt, it has to go somewhere other than all in him. I've seen men go mad through ordeals like this. It's best to let him be angry at you until he's ready to accept what happened."

"Like when I first heard Iracebeth was dead I completely blamed you. And when I was young, I didn't deal with what my father did to you and your family. I repressed the whole thing."

"Exactly. Personally I think it's more likely the King drugged you into forgetting what you saw but the principle's the same."

"Did you have anyone to hate?" she said then bit her lip probably regretting asking such a personal question. They were dangerous with him.

He was silent for a long moment. He kept his past to himself as much as possible but she needed to understand and after everything she'd earned the right to some of his secrets. "The White King. And shortly after my family died I was...'adopted' you might say by a troop of very unpleasant people who were very easy to hate."

She nodded. "It's a bit more complicated than you think. Do you remember that dog monster hellhound thing we ran into a while back? That knocked you out?"

He frowned. "Yes, vaguely." He had been unconscious for most of their meeting.

"Well I think that was the same creature that dragged our companions here and I think it got over the border because I yelled after it 'Run all the way out of the Outlands'."

Understanding flooded him. "A regent's consent," he nodded.

"I let it over."

"You didn't mean to," he said. "It was an accident."

"I know but it still happened. On my head. They came here to fight and die for me and they did."

Her pain, her vulnerability was like a knife in his heart. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'd fight for you," he said softly putting strength into those words.

"I am the Queen."

"That's just a job, accident of birth. I'd fight for the woman who crossed the Outlands by my side, I'd fight for the woman who just slew a dragon singlehandedly. They'd fight for the Queen but I'd fight for Mirana."

She looked up at him her heart in her eyes. "And I'd fight for you."

During the rebellion against the King many people had said those words to him but they hadn't meant them the way she did. Without thought he leant down and angled his head so he could take that stubborn mouth, those beautiful broken lips. She tasted of wildness barely contained, a brilliant, blinding flame of life and passion. It made him want to let go of control and take her there till the last thing on either of their minds were their troubles. Unfortunately they had a schedule of walking to fulfil and they'd certainly never get that done if they didn't stay focused.

So they broke apart and together walked back to their companion who, as Stayne had predicted, hadn't moved. He seemed too frightened and angry to do such a thing. When they reached him Stayne watched as the small man raged silently, his fists clenched going very white at the knuckles, breathing heavily in a way that spoke of a weak chest not built for such long walks. He was still showing no intent of continuing.

As much as Stayne wanted to slap the man round the head and tell him if they dawdled they'd get killed by God knows what he resisted because perhaps Mirana didn't fully understand the pain the soldier was going through but he did.

And he could understand the feeling to want to give up, let the pain end. Escape. That's why he'd slowed down their pace, hadn't left the man behind. Mirana was doing it for a promise and because despite their recent bloody adventures she still had a fundamentally 'good' heart. Stayne was on the whole not an empathetic man but he understood pain, and loss, and heartbreak. They could be worse than any weapon. Much worse.

It was eventually the small soldier who broke the silence. After glaring at Mirana his gaze had reached Stayne and when they passed the sword hanging from his belt his eyes literally bulged.

"That's Jonathan's sword!" he yelled unexpectedly, his face flaming red with rage. "A _Thorntyne_ sword. He was supposed to die with it in his hands. You...you _thief_!"

Stayne looked down. He'd forgotten all about it. "We need all the swords we can carry. Here survival ranks above tradition." Mirana had the vorpal sword which had blackened along the blade making it look very unusual and yet somehow even more powerful. After the dragon ordeal Stayne felt she deserved it.

"You can't just-"

"Here," Stayne said holding out the broadsword to the man. "Take it."

He blinked obviously taken aback. "It's-it's not mine. I'm not a Thorntyne."

"Well you're more of a Thorntyne than me or the princess. Give me your sword and I'll give you this one."

When he didn't move Stayne added, "He would have wanted you to have it."

Slowly the soldier held out his hand and curved it round the hilt of the sword, a sword made for warriors. He put two hands on it to bear the weight and managed to hold it without flinching even though this was a Great broadsword and weighed much more than his own. He held it in awe gazing at it.

Well, Stayne thought, at least that shut him up.

Stayne took the other man's sword. Smaller, lighter but it would suffice. He was still hoping if they ever reached the border it would be without many more interruptions.

"Now we can we move on?" Without waiting for an answer he pressed on going up the large mound of dry ground. Up and over for the ten thousandth time. They could get another hour in before it got too dark. Not looking back he heard the other two following him.

It was about twenty minutes before he reached the top of the damn dune. Looking out he could see the whole landscape spreading out before him and suddenly stopped dead as if he'd hit a wall. He stared.

He vaguely felt Mirana come up next to him and heard her sharp intake of breath. After a moment's silence, "That's...Stayne that's..."

The border. It lay on the horizon. The border to Underland. The end of the Outlands.

They'd made it.


	42. One Last Night

**Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. Please review. **

**Warning: This chapter contains adult themes of a sexual nature.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>The moon was full that night. It's light making the Outlands glow. The stars shone brighter here than Mirana had ever seen them in Underland. There were millions more. Millions upon millions. Maybe it was the lack of clouds. Maybe it was because before she never took the time to look. Whatever the reason you could see the heavens so clearly here it was incomparable. Sometimes she got lost in them and almost felt she could just reach up touch them.<p>

Astronomers would die to glimpse the night in this perfection. She had never studied stars but Stayne had told her the names of some of the constellations he knew. He had, apparently, learnt to read the stars whilst he was out at sea. They'd made camp on that edge. The border may be on the horizon but it was still a good day's walk away. And even once they crossed the border it would be a good while before they reached any form of civilization.

"I could just watch the sky out here from dusk till dawn," she said almost to herself, her gaze lost in the beauty up above. She was sitting on the ground, hands brushing the earth as she stared into infinity. And she wasn't alone. Stayne was sprawled lazily next to her, legs stretching out as he lay propped up on one elbow.

She felt him move beside her coming closer. "I can't," he said in her ear and kissed her neck.

She shut her eyes to the sky as a simmer of pleasure rushed through her and she gave a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold night air. She turned her head to kiss him in earnest.

"I love you," she gasped as their lips brushed. "Dear _God,_ I love you."

Her heart hammered wildly inside her chest. Say it back, she urged silently, _please_ say it back. But he kissed her instead. Oh, well, couldn't complain. The kiss was dark and hot and sweet all at the same time. An exotic aphrodisiac on her senses. She didn't have many examples to compare it with but she could tell they were very very compatible. She highly doubted all kisses were like this.

"You kiss pretty well for a wanted criminal," she murmured into the intimacy of his mouth. Teasing.

"_Your_ mouth is going to get you into trouble," he replied nipping down on her bottom lip. When he spoke it was against her lips and then he was kissing her again with a sensual enthusiasm which made her feel like a fantasy come to life.

Suddenly her dress felt far too hot, too tight, too confining.

She felt a smile tug at her lips as he watched her pulling down the one untorn strap on her right shoulder which was all that held up the front of her half destroyed dress after their adventures in the Outlands. She would be keeping this dress as memorabilia. She shrugged it down to her waist to reveal the full breasts he'd marked with his kiss more than once. Tonight, it was moonlight marking her, shimmering over her skin turning her recent scars to silver lines.

She nodded at him to do likewise with his upper clothing but instead he ran his hand down her body from her chin to waist sending all kinds of signals through her body making her ache in places she'd never ached before she met Stayne.

She gritted her teeth fighting to ignore them. "Take yours off too," she ordered.

He smirked making no move to do such a thing. She leant back pulling out of his grip and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, make it fair."

He shrugged them off in compliance shaking his head like an animal as he pulled them up and over his head, shaggy black hair falling over his face. He tossed the garments a few feet away carelessly even though they were the only clothes he had in the world. Then all he was wearing on his upper body was that blasted broken handcuff.

"That's better," she said and leant back forwards to kiss him stroking her hands along his chest as she did so seducing his mouth with her own. He gripped one hand in her hair holding her to him and used the other to caress her breast making her whole body flame with a fierce primitive hunger.

She wrenched her head to the side gasping for breath. He tightened his grip in her hair threatening to pull her back. She blocked him with her arm, she didn't intend to spend the whole night just kissing.

Then she stroked her hands up his chest feeling his heart beating fast and noting the various scars no doubt from unknown battles. And some of them had been earned here. Perhaps some had even been for her, she'd certainly collected a fair share for herself.

She brought her hands down and fisted the material of her dress – there wasn't all that much left now – and pulled it up and over her head shaking out her hair in a wild flurry. Being completely unclothed in the Outlands with a dangerous criminal made her feel vulnerable but it also made her feel strangely powerful in a way even she didn't understand.

She shook her head. "I am...so different...so much..."

"Better?" he offered. He was trailing one hand over her shoulder yet his gaze was elsewhere.

"I hope so." She'd become a stranger to herself, a passionate, strong, wild stranger and she liked it. Knew she'd never go back. Couldn't if she wanted to. The primitive hunger was growing in her at a rapid rate making her skin burn.

"Well I quite like you…dangerous." A mischievous glint in his eyes.

She bared her teeth. "You are going to see exactly how dangerous I am if you don't hurry up and ditch those clothes Ilosovic Stayne."

He laughed but did as bid. Whilst he rid himself of his remaining garments she looked out at the horizon where the border to Underland was clear. It was almost like a mirage, an impossible dream.

Stayne followed her gaze. "I was so sure I would be here forever," he said breathlessly. "It's hard to believe we're leaving."

She looked at the border and then at the Outlands surrounding them. "I think a part of me will always be here."

Stayne smiled. "I know."

She turned back to him. All of her was here now. She looked into dark eyes, raw with desire and a need which rivalled her own. With a sexual confidence she'd only recently gained she reached out and closed her fingers around the rigid evidence of his need. She heard him hiss through his teeth.

"You are so handsome like this Stayne," she whispered more than a little pleased at the emotions she was bringing out of him.

"Oh...uh huh..." he said faintly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oddly agreeable?"

"Princess you have your hand round my cock, if you called me a hideous bastard I'd agree with you. Just. Don't. Stop."

She laughed and tightened her grip delighting in her torture. With a groan of agony and ecstasy he slammed his mouth into hers. Demanding and aggressive he thrust his cock into her grip in time with the thrust of his tongue into his mouth.

"Mirana," he moaned. She loved it when he said her name. So few people used it, all her life it had only really been her family. It felt intimate coming from him. "You shouldn't give me everything I want."

Mirana bit her lip. "Yeah? Why not?"

He grinned. "Makes me greedy."

Her own hunger was eating up at her, pulsing under her skin. Unable to contain herself any longer she let him go and shoved him onto his back. "You're not the only one."

"What will your subjects say when they meet you?" he asked sounding very amused.

She paused to think, they'd be surprised to say the very least. Would they be pleased? Disappointed?

Gripping her wrists he took advantage of her distraction and rolled her over onto her back under him whatever tenderness left in him transforming into untamed sexuality. "Now you're all mine."

Her heart rate shot up, lust, anticipation and just a twinge of fear ran through her as she looked up at him her heart hammering.

"Our companion is going to hear us," she gasped tearing her eyes of Stayne and looking in the direction they'd left him.

"I'll cut his ears off if it'll keep you here."

She dug her fingers into his back glorifying in the heavy muscle under her touch, unable to contain a smile. "How romantic."

"It's a gift." He ran one hand up her leg sending electricity arching through her. She hooked her leg round his back locking her eyes with his. He looked back at her his eyes filled with a passion, a dark heat focused solely on her.

He smirked and lightly pinched her in a _very_ sensitive area sending a sudden harp ache straight through to the heat between her thighs. Restless was an understatement.

"_Stayne_," she moaned fairly sure her whole body was in serious danger of catching on fire. "Come on."

He sent a teasing brush across her clit making sparks flare behind her eyelids, the buzz in her head so loud she barely heard his next words "Are you sure?" Just sheer taunting.

"_Yes_!" she practically yelled.

He didn't disappoint. A cry ripped from her throat echoing of surrounding rocks. She arched her back clutching at the ground with desperate hands as she tried to assimilate the impact of him into her body. Every nerve ending quivered in need so deep it hurt.

Pleasure rocketed through her, an almost violent release, there was no mercy in him now and she didn't ask him for it. They both knew what they were getting themselves into. Mirana bit her lip had as they were both pushed over edge.

And an impossible number of stars watched from the heavens as they spent their one last night together in the Outlands.


End file.
